Reglas para la sobrevivencia por Orochi
by SniperGYS
Summary: Takumi estaba seguro que nada en su corta vida lo había preparado para sobrevivir a su situación actual, pero para su suerte o quizas mala suerte, Orochi esta dispuesta a ayudarlo! - Ruta Revelations. TERMINADO
1. Reglas para la sobrevivencia

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Fates y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo e Intelligent System.

 **Advertencia:** Mal intendo de humor con una idea nacida del ocio, incluye algunos headcanon mios que quisas no sean aprovados por todos y obviamente, incluí algunas de mis parejas favoritas, lamento a quienes no les agraden estos supports.

* * *

 **.:** **Reglas para la sobrevivencia por Orochi :.**

 _Una de las ventajas de ser un príncipe, es recibir preparación para los problemas que se encontraría en el futuro y poder elegir siempre la mejor solución para el bien del reino. Aunque los mayores problemas sin duda serían dados a Ryoma, él tenía que aprender a resolverlos de todas formas, ya que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano en todo lo que pudiera._

 _El punto malo, no solo fue que la guerra interrumpiera sus lecciones y vida cotidiana, sino que también le privo de una parte importante de su aprendizaje: ¿Qué hacer cuando los problemas no son políticos y son más personales?_

 _Por más educación que tuviera, nadie le había enseñado a resolver su problema actual, nada lo había preparado para el cambio inesperado que su vida había tomado, y lo peor del asunto, es que gracias a la guerra, ahora ni siquiera podía acudir con sus padres para que lo guiaran por el camino correcto… Y el simple recuerdo de ello sin duda lo deprimía, era mejor no pensar mucho en eso y enfocarse en como sobrellevar su situación actual, por lo que la falta de sus padres, lo llevaba a solicitar ayuda a la única persona a quien podía seguir viendo como más cercano a una madre._

 _Orochi siempre había servido a la familia real desde que él podía recordar e incluso desde antes de eso. Según en palabras de Orochi, ella había estado allí el día en que él nació y al menos él siempre le ha recordado como alguien que se encontraba a su lado comportándose como una segunda madre… O más bien tercera, ya que Mikoto había ocupado el lugar de segunda madre sin duda alguna._

 _No podía negarse a sí mismo que le tenía cierto aprecio a Orochi y aunque no se lo decía con palabras, una que otra acción de su parte lo demostraba, ella sin duda lo entendía y se lo echaba en cara de la manera más vergonzosa que se le ocurriera, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y sin embargo, esa actitud de ella era el motivo que le creaba la duda sobre si era buena idea consultar su ayuda para la situación por la que pasaba._

 _En otras circunstancias, estaría muriéndose de vergüenza por explicarle la situación, pero al menos se había ahorrado ya esa fase… No, espera ¡No lo había hecho! Orochi había sido la primera en enterarse de lo que ocurría y se estuvo riendo por varias horas sobre el asunto, y no solo ella se había reído, Ryoma lo había hecho un poco también, incluso Sakura no pudo contenerse, pero como siempre, Orochi, acompañada de Leo, fueron quienes más se divirtieron con el asunto el día anterior._

 _Si, el día anterior había comenzado normal… Bueno, normal en lo que vivían últimamente durante la guerra: Un enfrentamiento matutino en contra de un montón de Faceless salidos de la nada. Los dichosos monstruos aparecieron por montones delante de ellos mientras se dirigían a su próximo destino, obligando a todos a olvidar el sueño y tomar las armas._

 _No era una pelea difícil, pero los monstruos eran demasiados y su pequeño ejército cada vez se volvía más pequeño, y no era por tener bajas, ya que todos se cuidaban muy bien entre ellos; la disminución del equipo era más bien a causa del inesperado milagro de la vida que había llegado a algunas de las recién formadas familias del pequeño ejército; dicho en otras palabras: algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras de guerra, tenían que estar fuera de la batalla para prepararse para la llegada de los futuros miembros de su familia._

 _Debido a ello y al haber menos unidades haciendo frente a un gran número de monstruos, no era raro que ligeras heridas se volvieran imposibles de evitar entre la confusión de cuerpos de ambos bandos, por lo que no podía perder la concentración o podría resultar herido… O peor aún, herir a alguno de sus compañeros por accidente si estos se atravesaban en su camino repentinamente; y gracias a todo eso, fue incapaz de notar que la persona a su lado, no parecía estar en perfecto estado durante la pelea._

 _Mientras intentaba apuntar con sus flechas de viento a uno de los monstruos, su concentración se vio interrumpida por una voz detrás de él._

\- ¡Takumi-sama! - _Al distinguir la voz de Orochi, bajo su arco y se dirigió hacia donde le llamaban._

\- ¿Estas herida? – _Le pregunto al verla sentada en el suelo en medio de la pelea._

\- No mi lord, yo no, pero… - _Al llegar a ella, pudo observar que la mujer mantenía a alguien inconsciente en brazos y al reaccionar sobre quién era, no pudo evitar el casi aventársele a Orochi para intentar ayudar._

\- ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿ESTA HERIDA? ¿Y PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ? ¡VE A BUSCAR A SAKURA O A ELISE O A QUIEN RAYOS SEA CAPAZ DE USAR UN MALDITO STAFF! ¿OBOASFMDS? - _Sus gritos, que iban en aumento con cada palabra que decía, se vieron interrumpidos por una de las manos de Orochi._

\- ¡Por los dioses Little Prince! Con ese tono de voz vas a atraer la atención de alguno de los monstruos. – _Tras ver que recapacitaba en lo que podía causar si seguía gritando, lo dejo volver a hablar._

\- ¿Oboro está bien?

\- Eso parece, no veo alguna herida a simple vista, probablemente el problema sea otra cosa.

\- ¡Ve a buscar a Sakura o a Elise o a quien sea que pueda ayudar! Alguien que pueda curar debería estar en el campamento.

\- ¡Entendido!

 _Una vez que ayudara a Orochi a levantarse y a escapar de la batalla con Oboro, Takumi regreso su atención a la pelea. Lamentablemente su concentración ya no era la misma del inicio y se vio forzado a tener que aceptar la ayuda de quien estuviera cerca por el resto de la batalla._

\- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasó? – _Le pregunto Ryoma una vez que hubieran eliminado a los Faceless restantes._ – No es común en ti estar distraído durante una pelea.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tengo prisa! – _Intento dirigirse al área médica del campamento, pero Ryoma lo detuvo al instante._

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! – _Contesto mientras intentaba soltarse de su hermano._

\- ¿Adónde quiere ir tan rápido? – _Ambos príncipes dejaron de forcejear al ver que habían atraído la atención de algunas gentes._

\- ¡Hey Corrin! ¿Todo bien en la pelea? ¿No te lastimaron? – _Saludo Ryoma al instante al ver que su hermana había llegado acompañada de los 2 príncipes de Nohr._

\- ¡Sin problemas! Ya extrañaba estar en la acción. – _Hizo un ligero estiramiento para remarcar sus palabras._ – Aunque al parecer a alguien no le fue muy bien. – _Agrego mientras señalaba a Takumi que seguía forcejeando inútilmente con su hermano mayor._

\- ¡Seguro Hinoka dirá lo mismo cuando pueda volver al combate! – _Ryoma comenzó a reír, olvidando por completo que su hermano menor intentaba huir de la repentina reunión familiar._

\- Pero aún falta algo de tiempo para ello. – _Comento Xander uniéndose a la conversación. A esas alturas el único que parecía recordar los intentos de Takumi por escapar, era Leo, que se mantenía observándolo por diversión._ – Aunque alguien aquí ya parece desesperado con la larga espera. – _Termino diciendo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor._

\- ¿Eh? – _Leo volteo a ver su hermano desconcertado, hasta que reacciono sobre que estaban hablando._ \- ¡Ah! Pero no soy solo yo, ella también ya quier-

\- ¡LO QUE SEA! ¿PUEDO IRME YA?

\- Rayos Takumi, no me grites tan de cerca. – _Corrin se había tapado los oídos tras el grito del menor, para ella sería mejor si su hermano recordara que los semi dragones son más sensibles al ruido._

\- Bueno ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – _Volvió a preguntar Ryoma sin soltarlo._

\- ¡QUIERO SABER SI OBORO ESTA BIEN!

 _Y tras un último forcejeo por fin logro librarse y salir a toda prisa hacía la tienda médica. Ryoma y los demás se quedaron viéndolo esquivar a los demás miembros del ejército, hasta que reaccionaron en sus palabras y comenzaron a seguirlo._

 _Una vez frente a su destino, Takumi abrió la puerta de la tienda medica de un golpe y entro sin siquiera fijarse si tenía alguien por enfrente._

\- ¡OROCH-! – _Una vez más había sido callado por una mano frente a él._

\- En serio Little Prince ¿No puedes mantener un tono de voz normal ni siquiera en un lugar donde puede haber gente herida? - _Le pregunto Orochi con una sonrisa mientras retiraba su mano._

\- ¡Hermano, así no es como debes entrar a un lugar de descanso! – _Exclamo Sakura que se encontraba del lado derecho de la tienda, aplicando un vendaje a Hana que veía la escena desconcertada. A su lado izquierdo Elise, Camilla y Hinoka habían detenido su conversación tras su llegada._

\- ¡LO SIENTO! Ups… - _Respiro profundo tras notar que había vuelto a levantar la voz._ \- ¿Dónde está Oboro? – _Pregunto intentando mantener la calma_.

\- Tal vez si no hubieras corrido como loco por todo el campamento, hubieras encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta tú solo. – _Takumi observo entrar a su hermano acompañado de Corrin, Xander, Leo y en efecto, la persona a quien buscaba._

\- ¡Oboro! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herida? – _Comenzó a preguntar rápidamente mientras empujaba a Leo de enfrente y se acercaba a la joven._ \- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacías afuera? ¿Por qué no estás descansando? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no estabas bien? ¿Fue culpa de esos monstruos?¿Qu-

\- Mi lord… Er… ¿Cuál fue la primera pregunta? – _Ambos se quedaron viendo confundidos_.

\- Ah… ¿Estás bien? – _Volvió a preguntar desconcertado, Oboro no parecía tener herida alguna pero sin duda había quedado fuera de combate momentos antes._

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Eh… Bueno… Yo…

 _Oboro desvió su mirada hacia el suelo como si este fuera más interesante que cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, mientras murmuraba palabras que nadie escuchaba y desconcertando a quienes la rodeaban, una acción que podría haber seguido por horas, si no fuera porque Orochi comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos los presentes._

\- ¿QUÉ? – _Le pregunto Takumi irritado por no obtener respuesta a su larga lista de preguntas._

\- Oh mi lord, es que hahahaha... – _La risa se volvió a apoderar de ella, causando que Takumi le lanzara una mirada entre irritado y enojado, con lo cual logro hacer que la invocadora se intentara controlar._ – Aaah, ella está bien.

\- ¿Entonces que paso?

\- Ella solo se mareo… Cosas de la vida mi lord – _Le contesto con un tono que indicaba que se estaba conteniendo de comenzar a reírse nuevamente._

\- ¿Y qué significa eso?

\- ¿No lo comprendes?

\- ¡NO!

\- Bueno, en vista de que cierta persona. – _Dijo señalando a Oboro._ – Parece incapaz de explicarlo… - _Puso su mano en el hombro del joven príncipe._ – Vas a ser padre.

\- Ah claro, si con ese tono ya pensaba que Ryoma iba a mandar poner un estanque de langostas en los jardines del cast… ¿QUÉ YO, QUÉ?

 _El lugar se quedó en total silencio, gracias a que todos se quedaron observándolo, posiblemente esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero en ese momento parecía que su capacidad del habla se había perdido por algún lado de su cerebro, el cual estaba más ocupado en dejarlo allí en medio de todos con una discusión interna de que hacer, decir o razonar._

 _Su expresión posiblemente debía ser graciosa, ya que el silencio se vió roto gracias al nuevo ataque de risa que se había apoderado de Orochi, quien no tardó en ser acompañada por Leo. Sin duda era algo digno de ver, ya que Sakura, Elise e incluso hasta Xander parecían estar divertidos con su expresión. Oboro lo observaba fijamente, quizás intentando descifrar si su expresión era una reacción buena o mala, pero parecía incapaz de preguntárselo directamente, ya fuera por temor a la respuesta o por pena._

 _Su cerebro volvió a la normalidad al sentir una fuerte palmada en la espalda, proveniente de Ryoma que se había acercado a su lado sin notarlo; o su hermano estaba aprendiendo a volverse ninja con la ayuda de Kagero y Saizo, o su cerebro de plano había dejado de funcionar momentáneamente al grado de no notar lo que hacían las personas a su lado._

\- ¡Pues ya era hora hermanito! – _Exclamo Ryoma sonriendo sin dejar de detener las fuertes palmadas en su espalda._

\- Q… Pe… ¡¿PERO COMO PASO?! – _Fue lo único que logro decir tras ser sacado de su trance tan bruscamente, y al instante reacciono que esa había sido la pregunta más estúpida que podía haber hecho, ya que solo causo que Orochi y Leo comenzaran a reírse aún más fuerte (incluso podía asegurar que Leo sería capaz de tirarse al piso y revolcarse de la risa si no fuera porque debía mantener su dignidad), Corrin y Hana también habían empezado a reírse de la situación, Xander tenía una expresión curiosa seguramente por estar intentando no reír, Hinoka de igual forma le veía curioso, mientras que Camilla, Sakura y Elise reían de forma más discreta._

\- ¡Rayos Takumi no me preguntes eso! ¡Contéstalo tú mismo! No espera… ¡No queremos los detalles por favor! – _Termino diciendo Ryoma sonriendo, causando que tanto Takumi como Oboro se sintieran más apenados que nunca._

\- ¡Si quieres le pido a Niles que te dé una explicación de cómo pudo haber pasado! – _Comento Leo al instante, pero en su intento de ir a buscar al mencionado, fue detenido por Hinoka._

\- ¡Leo, no! – _Hinoka lo había tomado por el brazo, obligandolo a regresar a su lado._

\- ¡Solo lo decía en broma! – _Le respondió sonriendo tras ver que ella parecía intentar contener la risa._

 _El resto del día había sido escuchar más risas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros de guerra y felicitaciones por parte de otros. Hinata y Corrin no tardaron en transformar la noche en una mini celebración por la noticia, pese a que lo único que él quería era encerrarse en su cuarto a digerir su nueva situación junto con Oboro, que parecía no haberse sentido tan mareada en toda su no larga vida. Mareada no en el sentido de sentirse mal a causa de su estado, sino por la cantidad de comentarios e información que las demás chicas le comenzaron a lanzar tan solo se enteraron de la noticia. Al final del día y después de escuchar felicitaciones, comentarios indecentes de Niles y un par de burlas principalmente por parte de Leo, los nuevos futuros padres se sentían más cansados que nunca, decidiendo dejar las conversaciones importantes para la mañana siguiente._

 _Y allí es donde se encontraba ahora. Había despertado temprano a causa del estrés, pero se había sentido incapaz de despertar a Oboro para intentar platicar con ella, por lo que lo único que se le_ _había ocurrido hacer, era solicitar el consejo de alguien que pudiera guiarlo como hubieran hecho sus padres, motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Orochi._

 _Ya llevaba varios minutos allí sin decidirse a tocar la puerta o dar la media vuelta. De entre su ropa saco un objeto redondo atado a una cadena, un regalo de parte de sus compañeros reales de Nohr por motivos de su matrimonio: un reloj de bolsillo, fue como le llamaron. Una creación de algunos artesanos de Nohr, sin duda más práctico que el reloj de sol que era más común en Hoshido y no podía negar que el objeto era bonito. Abrió el reloj y observo sus pequeñas manecillas girar, en efecto ya llevaba un buen rato frente a la puerta. Suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a llamar…_

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano Little Prince? – _Sobresaltado, se giró solo para ver a Orochi detrás de él con una libreta en sus manos._

\- Eh… Ah… ¡Nada!

\- Fufufu, creo que te conozco demasiado como para creerme eso. – _Comento con lo que él podría llamar: una sonrisa sin buenas intenciones, sin embargo, ella solo se limitó a pasar su brazo por sus hombros en una especie de abrazo._ – De igual forma ya sé porque estás aquí.

\- ¿Así?

\- Y aquí tengo justamente la solución a tus problemas. – _Dijo mientras le entregaba la libreta que llevaba._

\- Y esto es para…

\- Después de ver lo perdido que estabas ayer, – _El puro recuerdo del día anterior le había hecho sonreír más abiertamente._ – pensé que lo mejor sería escribirte algunos consejos útiles.

\- ¿Algunos? – _Observo la libreta en sus manos y la hojeo un poco, en la portada se podía leer "Reglas para la sobrevivencia de la paternidad por Orochi", escrito con alguna especie de tinta brillante._ \- ¡Pero si esto está lleno!

\- Y fue una cansada noche de inspiración, así que más vale que lo aprecies.

 _Un rato después, Takumi se encontraba en la pequeña sala del castillo que usaban como cuartel, dándole una revisada rápida a lo que Orochi había escrito. Cada página de la libreta comenzaba con una regla, posiblemente inventada por ella, y continuaba con pequeños consejos sobre cómo aplicarla. Seria justamente lo que necesitaba… Si no fuera porque la mayoría de las reglas y comentarios de la invocadora, parecían demasiado fuera de lugar e incluso algunos…_

\- ¿QUÉ HAGA QUÉ? – _Termino gritando al encontrar una regla que le parecía no muy decente a su parecer. Ahora se preguntaba si tenía la edad adecuada para estar leyendo ese tipo de sugerencias que no hacían más que avergonzarlo en vez de ayudarlo._

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Takumi-sama? – _Pregunto una voz detrás de él, el joven príncipe se giró para ver quien había llegado._ – Se ve algo rojo ¿Se siente mal o algo?

\- ¡Ah no, no, no… Estoy bien! – _Le respondió intentando fingir calma._ – Subaki…

\- ¿Mi lord? – _El joven le veía confundido._

\- Hazme el favor de preguntarle a Orochi ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

\- Eh… ¿Ok? – _Subaki se alejó lentamente sin dejar de mirar raro a Takumi, hasta desaparecer por completo... ¡Genial! Ahora el domador de pegasos seguro le creía loco._

\- Vaya, has estado gritando mucho últimamente ¿Acaso el bebé te está alterando el humor? – _Takumi volvió a girar rápidamente tras escuchar la nueva voz a su lado, preguntándose mentalmente en qué momento Leo había llegado y por qué recientemente todo mundo le hablaba por la espalda._ – Debes relajarte o será malo para el bebé.

\- ¡Oboro es quien tendrá al bebé!

\- Pues con tu humor parece la contrario. – _Comento sonriendo, segundos después se vio obligado a esquivar un golpe por parte de Takumi._ – Ya en serio ¿Ahora porque estas gritando?

\- ¡Orochi me dio esto! – _Le dijo mientras le pasaba la libreta._

\- Reglas para la sobrevivencia de la paternidad por Orochi… ¿Eh?

\- No preguntes… Comienzo a pensar que seguro se tomó algo mientras lo escribía.

\- Ah, pero si suena muy útil...

\- Eso es porque no lo has leído. – _Tomando la libreta momentáneamente, la abrió en una página al azar y se la regreso a Leo._

\- Oh… - _Fue lo único que dijo mientras repasaba rápidamente el contenido -_ Bueno… No vas a negar que te sera útil si un día se aburren cuando… Err… ¿Tomen un baño?

\- Sí tanto lo encuentras de informativo ¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú? – _Le contesto antes de que Leo se le ocurriera algún comentario que lo hiciera sentirse apenado nuevamente._

\- No gracias, creo que ya eh tenido suficiente con los consejos de Niles… Que te aseguro no tienen nada que envidiarle a esto…

\- ¡AGH! ¡Lo único que quiero es que alguien me diga que hacer! – _Exclamo frustrado, ya comenzaba a sentir que si no recibía ayuda al instante, el mismo se arrojaría del siguiente puente que encontraran._

\- No entiendo de que te quejas, a mí nadie me ha explicado nada… Bueno, sin contar a Niles obviamente… ¡Y tú al menos tienes una libreta! – _Takumi le dirigió una mirada mortal digna de Oboro.-_ Ok, ve el lado bueno, puedes tomar las reglas que si te sirvan e ignorar todo lo demás. – T _ermino diciendo mientras le regresaba la libreta._

\- Creo que puedo hacer eso…

\- Pues sí, entonces, veamos cual es la primera.

 _Takumi abrió la libreta por el principio, algo que no había hecho realmente. Los dos jóvenes observaron la primera página, leyendo cuidadosamente lo que decía. Al terminar, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Leo casi sin poder contener un nuevo ataque de risa, mientras que Takumi tenía una expresión curiosa entre resignación y temor._

\- ¡Te deseo buena suerte! – _Dijo Leo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, sacando a Takumi de su pequeño estado de shock. –_ Ya quiero ver como harás eso.

\- ¡Mejor te dejo eso a ti!

\- ¡No, no, yo ya pase por ello!

\- ¡Por lo tanto tienes más práctica!

\- ¡Es tu chica, tú lo haces! – _Comento mientras comenzaba a empujar a Takumi en dirección a donde posiblemente pudiera estar Oboro._

\- ¡No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo!

\- O claro que si ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí, tomando en cuenta cómo es tu hermana?

\- Pero Hinoka es Hinoka y Oboro es… ¡Pues Oboro! – _Intento resistirse, pero Leo seguía empujándolo, casi cargándolo, para que siguiera avanzando. -_ ¡Ella no se lo tomara bien!

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Solo tienes que pedirle que se mantenga fuera del campo de batalla, los entrenamientos y cualquier peligro, nada más.

 _Takumi volvió a observar a Leo con una mirada que claramente decía que no sería fácil, que Oboro no se lo tomaría bien, y que posiblemente no viviría para conocer a su futura descendencia; pero Leo prefería ignorar sus palabras y llevarlo a donde se encontraban los demás._

 _Para su mala suerte, Oboro si se encontraba a donde Leo lo había llevado, pero la escena que encontraron al llegar, no hiso más que darle la completa razón a Takumi en que probablemente no sobreviviría a la Regla No.1 ._

\- Como ya te lo había dicho… ¡Buena suerte!

 **.: Fin de Capítulo :.**

* * *

¡Ah! Por fin logre terminar este inicio... Y es solo el inicio de algo que comenzo como una idea sin sentido y random en mis cortos periodos de ocio y mira... Ahora se volvio multi-chapter... Probablemente unos 4 capitulos es lo que tengo pensado...

En fin, es la primera vez intento escribir sobre personajes de Fire Emblem, y ya no digamos sobre personajes de un juego que ni eh jugado! Así que lamento cualquier error sobre ellos! Sin embargo quise aplicar algunos headcanons que me eh formado con toda la información que eh visto sobre ellos, uno de mis headcanons que veran mas aquí, es el de Leo mostrando un lado mas infantil al estar con Takumi, como el hecho de que intente hacerlo enojar cada que pueda solo por diversión... Pero bueno, espero no los haga sonar MUY diferentes a como son.

Tambien me gustaría encontrar ayuda para traducir esto al ingles, ya que de hecho decidi escribir a causa de una persona que no sabe español, y ya que ella fue el motivo de que escribiera esto, al menos me gustaria que pudiera leerlo, por lo que, si alguien es bueno en ingles, le agradeceria me diera una mano!

Y eso es todo, el siguiente cap sera ver, como les va con la Regla No.1

Adieu~

Nota1: No se como este realmente el asunto en el juego, pero me agrada pensar que en Fates, fue en Nohr donde comenzaran a salir los primeros relojes de bolsillo.

Nota2: Si, me agrada la idea de Orochi haciendo de madre adoptiva de Takumi, despues de todo, en sus supports ella da a entender que lo ah cuidado desde que nacio, por lo que uno de mis headcanon es que ella adoptara la costumbre de llamarle "Little prince" de cariño


	2. Regla 1

Debo admitir que cambie el final de este capítulo de ultimo momento... Pero creo que me gusta mas el como quedo, siento que queda mejor que el final que tenia planeado desde un principio.

 **Advertencia:** Mal intendo de humor con una idea nacida del ocio, incluye algunos headcanon mios que quisas no sean aprovados por todos y obviamente, incluí algunas de mis parejas favoritas, lamento a quienes no les agraden estos supports, pero vean el lado amable, las demas parejas son solo de fondo y pueden ignorarlas o imaginar a sus favoritas en lugar de las que utilize.

* * *

"¡Felicitaciones por tu nuevo logro en la vida!

¿Quién diría que algún día te vería así? Aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé huyendo de mí cada que intentaba bañarte, los demás empleados me solían decir que aún no tenía edad para cuidar de niños, y debo decir que tu no me ayudabas en demostrar lo contrario, pero aun así, salimos adelante hohoho.

Los días de perseguirte para ponerte los pañales han terminado, y ahora serás tú quien deba aprender a cambiarlos. Por eso, eh decidido transmitirte mi experiencia para que te vayas preparando para tu nueva vida, por lo que mis consejos te serán de utilidad mientras esperas al milagro de la vida llegar a tí.

Pero aún falta para que comiences a preocuparte sobre cual parte del pañal va hacia adelante, antes de eso debes pasar por el tiempo, que pese a ser llamado de espera, tendrás mucho que hacer para que todo salga bien, y si quieres sobrevivirlo, solo debes seguir estas sencillas reglas ¡O morir en el intento! (Y conociendo a Oboro, algo me dice que eso será muy probable que pase).

 **Regla No. 1- Mantén a tu chica fuera de peligro.**

Tu misión principal es mantener a salvo a tu familia, por lo que debes mantener a Oboro fuera de todo peligro y sí, eso incluye combates y entrenamiento… ¡Y no pongas esa cara! Te conozco lo suficiente para saber, que de seguro estás pensando en saltarte esta regla, pero si la escribí primero es porque es la más importante de todas y no, no se te ocurra decirme que no comprendo la gravedad de lo que te estoy pidiendo, solo hazlo y estarás dando un buen inicio.

PD: Cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de que ella NO tenga alguna de sus armas a la mano."

…

\- ¡Pero no puedo negarle una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer!

 _Takumi intentaba soltarse de Leo que no dejaba de guiarlo hacia el cuarto principal del castillo ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa la regla No.1? Bien, sabía que mantener a Oboro a salvo era importante, tan importante que se había convertido en su deber de por vida y no solo por mientras esperaba un bebé, pero aun así… La chica disfrutaba su trabajo como guardaespaldas y la idea de prohibírselo era impensable._

 _Desde el día en que Oboro apareció con sus escasos 12 años en el área de reclutamiento y literalmente golpeara a medio mundo hasta que le dejaran quedarse, ella comentaba que nunca abandonaría su trabajo, e incluso tras comenzar su matrimonio, ella le aseguro que no pensaba abandonar su posición como guardia personal. Para él era perfecto que ella tuviera esa determinación, así la tendría siempre cerca y podrían cuidarse el uno al otro, pero ahora… Ahora había encontrado el quizás único punto malo del asunto._

 _Hacerle aceptar que debía dejar su trabajo, aunque fuera momentáneamente, no sería algo fácil._

\- Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, es por su bien y el del bebé.

 _Leo aseguro a Takumi con un solo abrazo para impedir que escapara, mientras que con el otro abrió la puerta a la que habían llegado. Se asomó un poco para ver quienes estaban. Sus hermanos estaban allí, al igual que los de Takumi, acompañados de algunos cuantos compañeros más._

 _-_ Tienes suerte, aquí esta justamente ella… Junto con Swordy.

\- Supongo que te refieres a Hinata. – _Comento Takumi en un tono de resignación, o Leo era incapaz de recordar todos los nombres de sus compañeros de Hoshido o ya se le había quedado el ponerles sobrenombres._

 _Leo entro tranquilamente arrastrando a Takumi, sin embargo, nadie parecía notar que la puerta se había abierto por estar concentrados en lo que hacían. Ambos se acercaron a Oboro y Hinata, pero tras escuchar sobre que estaban hablando, se detuvieron a observar lo que pasaba desde cierta distancia._

\- Y entonces Nee-chan ¿Ya decidiste que harás con todo el tiempo libre que tendrás? – _Preguntó Hinata casualmente._

\- ¿Cuál tiempo libre?

\- El que tendrás de ahora en adelante, no puedes ir a pelear así.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tienes que cuidarte, si no volverá a pasar lo mismo que ayer.

\- Puedo cuidarme bien por mi cuenta, lo de ayer fue solo un descuido.

\- No, no puedes, no por ahora, nadie te dejara ir en ese estado.

\- ¡Pues no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! – _Algunos de los presentes voltearon a verla al notar que había levantado la voz, una señal que ya reconocían como de alerta._

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque Takumi-sama no te dejara ir a ningún lado. – _Hinata comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza como si tratara con un niño pequeño, haciendo que el enojo de la chica fuera en aumento._

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Takumi-sama no me dejara continuar? – _Preguntó mientras apartaba la mano de Hinata de un manotazo -_ ¡El me prometió que nunca me dejaría fuera de una pelea!

 _Tras escuchar eso, Takumi intento huir nuevamente de la habitación para evitar hacer lo que debía hacer, pero Leo le detuvo con tan solo sujetarlo de la parte de atrás de su ropa._

\- Pero eso fue antes de que supiera la gran noticia, ahora seguro que cambiara de opinión, después de todo, algo aquí aumentara de tamaño. – _Sonriendo, Hinata comenzó a picar suavemente con uno de sus dedos el estómago de Oboro, un gesto solo para remarcar su punto y definitivamente no con la intención de hacerle enojar como estaba causando. –_ ¡Seria muy gracioso que intentaras estar en una pelea una vez que el bebé crezca allí dentro! ¡No vas a poder ni moverte hahaha!

\- ¡TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES MOVERSE!

 _En cuestión de segundos la risa de Hinata se vio interrumpida. Oboro se había lanzado sobre él, callándolo al instante tras sujetarle del cuello por la espalda. Hinata intento soltarse, pero la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, solo hacía que su propio peso, más el de la chica, lo fueran empujando dolorosamente hacia atrás._

\- ¡Nee-chan no me dejas respirar!

 _Todos los presentes en la habitación no pudieron hacer más que observar la situación completamente desconcertados, la mayoría sin saber que había ocasionado que la joven reaccionara de esa forma, pero aun así, ninguno parecía tener la intención de detener lo que ocurría, ya fuera por la confusión o porque les parecía entretenido. Por su parte, Hinata no parecía encontrar diversión en su situación, ya que Oboro se sujetaba cada vez más fuerte de él mientras aseguraba que estaba en perfectas condiciones para seguir peleando._

 _-_ ¡En serio! ¡Me…Estas lastimando!

\- Como ya te lo había dicho… ¡Buena suerte! – _Dijo Leo volteando a ver a Takumi, quen observaba la escena frente a él con una expresión de temor y desconcierto._

 _Por algunos minutos, Hinata y Oboro siguieron con su pequeña lucha en medio de la habitación, sus voces yendo en aumento a cada segundo, Oboro insistiendo que su condición no era impedimento para su desempeño y Hinata pidiendo ayuda inútilmente a sus compañeros. Los observadores parecían tener planeado dejarlos jugar hasta que se cansaran, pero al llegar al punto en que Hinata parecía incapaz de seguir soportando su propio peso más el de Oboro en la posición en que se encontraban, las plegarias del joven se vieron por fin escuchadas._

 _-_ Creo que deberías detenerlos, antes de que se lastime. - _Comentó Leo mientras empujaba a Takumi hacia adelante._

\- ¿Te refieres a Hinata o ah Oboro?

\- Iba a decirte que a él, pero la verdad, pues ambos.

 _Tras ser empujado una última vez, Takumi se acercó a sus dos subordinados y tomando a Oboro por los brazos, la levanto hasta lograr que soltara a Hinata, quien cayó al piso de espaldas y comenzó a jadear intentando recuperar el aire._

\- ¡Rayos Nee-chan! ¿Acaso… Ya comenzaste a subir…De peso o qué? ¡Pesas demasiado!

 _Todos los presentes notaron que esas palabras no eran las más recomendables por decir, ya que al instante, Oboro intento lanzársele encima nuevamente, pero para la suerte del joven samurái, Takumi seguía sujetándola._

 _-_ ¿CÓMO QUE EH SUBIDO DE PESO? - _Oboro forcejeo para soltarse._

 _El joven príncipe no podía negar algo, siempre le había sorprendido como la chica tenía esa fuerza pese a su pequeño cuerpo, era un detalle que se le hacía curioso e incluso le tentaba la idea de soltarla solo para ver que más era capaz de hacer, y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque el objetivo principal de su presencia allí, era mantenerla alejada de toda actividad que involucrara grandes esfuerzos o peligro, y el estrangular a Hinata entraba en ambas categorías._

\- Ya Oboro, Hinata solo está bromeando. – _Lanzo una mirada a Hinata en señal de apoyo, quien al instante comenzó a hacer gestos a manera de disculpa._

\- ¡Takumi-sama! ¿Se te ofrece algo? – _Preguntó Oboro tras finalmente darse cuenta de quien le estaba sujetando. En cuestión de segundos Takumi logro sentir como la chica recuperaba la calma y abandonaba el intento de soltarse por la fuerza._

\- Yo… Errr… - _Volteo a ver a Leo que le hacía una señal de aprobación-_ Te…Tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – _Le observo con una mirada completamente opuesta a la que tenía minutos antes mientras ahorcaba a Hinata._

\- Bueno… Yo… Mmm… Ya… ¿Ya te dije lo bien que te vez hoy? – _Dijo rápidamente mientras la soltaba, por un lado Leo se golpeaba la frente con ambas manos._

\- Eh… Sí, como 4 veces durante el desayuno.

\- ¡Nunca está de más volverlo a decir!

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – _Pregunto Xander al ver que Leo movía las manos amenazadoramente._

\- Solo me entraron ganas de golpear a alguien. – _Contestó con un tono frío mientras dirigía su mirada a Takumi._

\- Takumi-sama, lo que dijo Hinata… ¿No es cierto, verdad? – _Oboro concentro su mirada en Takumi que parecía en estado de shock tras escuchar la pregunta. A su alrededor todos les prestaban atención, olvidando momentáneamente lo que hacían minutos antes; el único que no parecía prestarle atención era un Hinata recién recuperado de aire que se encontraba a un lado de Odin._

\- Pues… Oboro la verdad es que…

\- ¡Rayos a Oboro-nee sí que le está afectando ya duro eso del embarazo! ¡Ya le está afectando el humor! – _Le comentó Hinata a Odin, su voz resonó por todo el cuarto gracias al silencio que se había creado._

\- ¡HINATAAAAA!

\- ¡Oboro no!

 _Takumi intento detener a la chica, pero ya había sido tarde, en menos de 2 segundos la joven había recorrido media habitación y se había lanzado nuevamente contra el samurái._

…

\- Eres un idiota. – _Dijo Leo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Takumi._

\- ¡Hey! – _El joven se llevó una mano hacia el lugar golpeado._

\- ¿Ya se calmó?

\- Sí… Creo que ahorita está con tus hermanas y Sakura, algo dijeron de mantenerla ocupada para que se le olvidara el deseo de asesinar a Hinata.

\- ¿Y dónde está él?

\- No lo sé, quizás escondido en algún rincón del castillo.

 _Ambos chicos suspiraron de resignación. El primer intento de cumplir la Regla No. 1 había sido un completo fracaso._

\- En vez de estarme insultando ¿Por qué mejor no me dices como le hiciste tú?

\- Fue sencillo, solo le dije: Hinoka - _Leo cambio su tono de voz y semblante a uno más serio, Takumi no sabía si solo escucharlo o comenzar a reír. –_ Se lo mucho que te gusta entrenar y todo eso, pero por tu bien y…

\- … Y el de nuestro hijo, es mejor que tomes un descanso por este tiempo. – _Termino de decir una voz detrás de ellos._

 _-_ ¡Nee-san! Deberías estar descansando. – _Ambos chicos se acercaron a Hinoka. -_ ¿Qué no se supone que el objetivo de todo esto es que no hagan esfuerzo?

\- Takumi… No es como si me estuviera muriendo, nada me impide caminar para tu información.

\- ¿A sí? – _Volteo a ver a Leo, que se limitó a hacer un movimiento de aprobación. –_ Oh… Pensé que tenían que estar todo el rato en su cuarto o algo así.

\- Suena como si no recordaras a cuando nacieron Shiro y los demás. – _Comentó Hinoka sonriendo._

\- Todo eso fue tan confuso para mí que no recuerdo nada, siento que solo eh aceptado el que ocurrió.

\- Creo que en eso le doy la razón. – _Dijo Leo de pronto. -_ Con eso de ir y venir de esa región con tiempo diferente, todo fue realmente confuso.

\- Tienes razón, dudo que Ryoma o incluso Sakura, puedan asegurar lo que ocurrió exactamente. – _Los 3 se quedaron pensando en lo que habían vivido en los días o quizás meses pasados, pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera podían asegurar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido._

\- Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? No creo poder decírselo así de directo a Oboro.

\- Si te sientes con dudas ¿Por qué no les preguntas a otros como le hicieron ellos? – _Sugirió Hinoka tras meditarlo un poco._

 _Minutos después, Takumi se encontraba en el amplio jardín del castillo buscando a alguno de sus compañeros que tenían poco tiempo de haberse vuelto padres ¿Ó quizás ya tenían mucho? Bueno, ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, Leo acertaba al decir que esa región de tiempo variante les había afectado en su sentido del tiempo._

 _Las primeras personas que encontró fueron a Odin y a Hinata que se encontraban practicando con la espada, al parecer el joven mago era hábil con un arma en mano. Al notar su presencia, Hinata detuvo el combate._

\- ¡Mi Lord! … ¿No está Oboro-nee por aquí, verdad?

\- Eh… No.

\- Bien, porque creo que mi cuello preferiría descansar un par de horas antes de ser atacado nuevamente. – _Instintivamente se llevó una mano al lugar mencionado._

\- Oigan ¿Podrían contarme como hicieron para decirle a las chicas que debían mantenerse fuera del combate?

\- ¡Fue muy fácil mi lord! Solo se lo dije directamente y ya. – _Contestó Hinata sonriendo._

\- Pero… ¿Qué no Hana te aventó su katana y Elise tuve que vendarte la cabeza por un par de días?

\- ¡Fue dolorosamente fácil mi lord! – _Takumi se limitó a golpearse la frente con la mano._

\- Humm , seguro no fuiste lo demasiado caballeroso para decírselo. – _Odín sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras que había utilizado.-_ Yo en cambio, le dije: Hermosa guerrera de las tierras legendarias, comprendo que tu viniste al mundo para librarnos de nuestros enemigos que han salido del sueño para hacernos la vida imposible por milenios, entiendo perfectamente que no hay persona en este mundo que tenga tu talento otorgado por los dioses para combatir el mal pero aun así, me veo obligado a actuar de la misma forma que mis memorables antepasados en…

 _Al notar que probablemente Odín tardaría horas en terminar su explicación, Takumi decidió dejarlo por la paz, y preguntar a alguien más._

\- ¿Ah? Solo dije: Felicia, no más peleas para ti por ahora, que de todas formas el combate no es lo tuyo, siempre estas tropezando en medio de una pelea y la mayoría de los enemigos que derrotas es por pura suerte, ya te entrenare después de que todo esto pase.

 _Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Jacob. No esperaba menos del mayordomo, después de todo, Jacob se caracterizaba por ser rudo con todo mundo que no se llamara Corrin, y aunque su comportamiento con Felicia había cambiado completamente, de vez en cuando terminaba diciéndole las cosas abrupta y rudamente. No, definitivamente él no le diría algo así a Oboro._

 _La siguiente persona que encontró fue a Subaki que se encargaba del pegaso de Hinoka por el momento._

\- La verdad mi Lord… No hice nada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Fue el día en que me entere de la noticia, Orochi llego y dijo "¡Felicidades serás padre muy pronto! Ah y por cierto, te tocara hacer el doble de trabajo por mi"… Y así fue.

\- Oh…

 _Clásico de Orochi… Continuando su búsqueda, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros no le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda, todos parecían haber sido muy directos o pasado por momentos extraños con sus parejas, Keaton incluso acepto haber terminado llorando y suplicándole a Camilla por mantenerse a salvo, incluso cuando la princesa de Nohr ya había aceptado mantenerse en reposo desde el inicio._

\- ¿Quiere ayuda mi Lord? – _Takumi observo a la persona que le había hablado. Niles… Oh, eso no terminaría bien. -_ Quizás le pueda servir el mismo consejo que le di a Lord Leo.

\- ¿Le diste un consejo? – _Pregunto el joven príncipe, Leo no había mencionado nada sobre un consejo de parte del ladrón._

\- Claro que lo hice, es mi labor como su subordinado.

\- Eh… Si tú lo dices.

\- Veras, no es nada difícil. Solo debes ir con ella, mirarla fijamente y decirle suavemente lo que tienes en la mente. El nerviosismo es algo normal, pero puedes vencerlo con el simple truco de imaginar a todos desnudos mi Lord, nada te hará sentir mejor que imaginar a tu chica sin toda esa ropa que se carga y te impide ver lo que tanto quieres. Una sensual charla puede terminar justo donde quieres: un baño juntos. Solo imagina lo mucho que disfrutaras pasando el jabón por su cuerpo y…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARG!

 _Takumi se alejó rápidamente del ladrón, dejando a Niles riendo en medio del pasillo. Ahora sabía porque Leo no había comentado nada sobre un consejo proveniente de su subordinado._

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hermanito?

\- Na… ¡Nada!

 _Su escapada lo había llevado ante Ryoma y Xander que parecían discutir futuras estrategias de combate en la sala del castillo. Sabiendo que seguramente aún se encontraba rojo por culpa de Niles, les dio la espalda e intento calmarse._

\- ¿Es por lo de hace rato? – _Preguntó Xander mientras recogía los papeles que tenían sobre la mesa._

\- En serio Takumi, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Te preocupas por nada, solo díselo y ya.

\- ¡Pero se va a enojar conmigo!

\- Con el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, casi que aseguro que es imposible que ella se llegue a enojar contigo.

\- ¡Recuerda lo que le hiso a Hinata esta mañana!

\- Y tú recuerda cómo se lleva ella con Hinata, no vi mucha diferencia a otras veces.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes? ¿Cómo se los dijeron?

\- Bueno…

\- No fue tan difícil. – _Comento Xander pensando. –_ Aunque no creo que seamos buen ejemplo… Elise y Sakura, prefieren más el curar a los demás que estar en medio del combate.

\- Ah… Cierto…

\- Pero aun así, solo se tú mismo, dile cómo te sientes y lo mucho que te importa su seguridad y la del bebé. - _Termino diciendo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro en señal de buena suerte._

…

 _Minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta de su cuarto. En toda la mañana, posiblemente las palabras de Xander, pese a ser sencillas eran las más útiles de entre todo lo que le habían dicho. Resignado a que no escucharía algo mejor que eso, entro al cuarto, para encontrar a su objetivo en medio de la habitación rodeada de un montón de cosas._

\- ¡Ah Takumi-sama!

\- ¿Qué… Que es todo esto?

\- Eh, solo unas cosas que Lady Corrin y Orochi me dieron para el bebé… Intentaba encontrar donde acomodar todo…

\- Oh… Déjame ayudarte.

\- No es necesario, yo me encargo de esto. – _Le comento sonriendo._

\- No… Eh… No, déjame ayudar… Después de todo… - _Suspiro, era mejor terminar con todo el drama de una vez. –_ No… Deberías esforzarte… Tanto…

\- ¿Mi lord?

 _Ambos se quedaron viendo, el deseo de huir nuevamente regreso a él, pero sí, quizás era mejor terminar con el drama rápidamente, seguro le haría sentir mejor._

\- Oboro… Creo que… Sera mejor que dejes todas las actividades pesadas… Por un rato…

\- Pero…

\- No quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos y, no creo ser capaz de protegerte todo el tiempo, lo de ayer pudo haberte causado grandes problemas…

\- Eso no fue culpa tuya mi Lord, más bien fue mía por no haberme dado cuenta…

\- No, fue mía… Por no notar que estabas en problema. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, por eso… Necesito que dejes las peleas y tus prácticas por un tiempo. – _Termino de decir mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y le miraba fijamente._

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no puedo seguir peleando por ahora.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No necesitabas pedírmelo, aunque escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas vale la pena Takumi-sama. – _Comentó sonriendo._

\- ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH? – _Takumi la soltó sorprendido… Todo el drama de la mañana al parecer había sido en vano._

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido mi Lord? Es algo obvio que no puedo seguir con mis actividades normales.

\- ¡Pero… Pero! ¿Entonces porque atacaste a Hinata cuando te lo menciono?

\- No lo sé, solo sentí el impulso de atacarlo. – _La chica se quedó pensando._

\- Oboro pero... ¿Qué no me preguntaste que si era cierto lo que Hinata te había dicho?

\- Es que Hinata dijo que yo había subido de peso y... No creo que eso haya pasado aun. - _Takumi sentía una vez más que se volvería a convertir en la burla del grupo si se enteraban de lo que Oboro le estaba diciendo.–_ De todas formas… No puedo negar que me alegra ver que te preocupes por mí.

 _Los pensamientos de Takumi se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los brazos de Oboro alrededor suyo, por lo que forzó su cerebro a olvidar momentáneamente que se reirían de él, y le ordeno que se ocupara mejor de regresar el abrazo. Instantes después vio que la puerta frente a él se abría ligeramente para dejar a la vista un par de manos haciéndole señales de aprobación antes de volver a cerrarse._

 _Oh, ya se ocuparía después de reclamarles a Leo y a Orochi por estar espiándolo… Y en el caso de que escucharan toda la conversación, también les reclamaría por reírse a escondidas de él por todo el drama que había causado._

 _Sin embargo ahora tenía algo nuevo de que preocuparse, si Oboro había atacado a Hinata por un impulso repentino… A su mente regresaron las palabras que el samurái había dicho esa mañana._

"¡Rayos a Oboro-nee sí que le está afectando ya duro eso del embarazo! ¡Ya le está afectando el humor!"

 _Ya había escuchado previamente que las chicas solían tener cambios repentinos de humor y peticiones quizás extrañas durante el embarazo. Si eso era cierto, realmente ahora tenía otro motivo para preocuparse._

 **.: Fin de Capítulo :.**

* * *

Listo el cap. 2 ! Como ya dije, el final termine cambiandolo de como estaba en mi idea principal, pero bueno, creo que me gusta mas el como quedo ahora hehehe, el otro comenzaba a parecer derroche de miel y nop, creo que me gusta mas así como quedo!

No crean que voy a hacer un cap por cada regla, solo veran una que otra, las demas... Son demasiado inapropiadas para la pobre mente de Takumi, así que mejor le acortamos su sufrimiento.

El siguiente capítulo... Es el que causo todo este fic! Fue la idea base de donde surgio esto, así que esperen por ver un capítulo entero de Takumi y Leo siendo los adorables dorks que son, en su labor por intentar completar la regla del día! Y si se preguntan por que Leo sigue metido en todo esto... Pues ya lo veran, no por nada puse su tag en la descripción del fic :P

Nos vemos!

Adieu~

PS: Gracias a **Amphy and Alex** por ayudarme con lo de la traducción! **  
**


	3. Regla 35

**_Celebremos la navidad con un capítulo el doble de largo que los anteriores!_**

 **Advertencia:** Mal intendo de humor con una idea nacida del ocio, incluye algunos headcanon mios que quisas no sean aprovados por todos y obviamente, incluí algunas de mis parejas favoritas, lamento a quienes no les agraden estos supports, pero vean el lado amable, las demas parejas son solo de fondo y pueden ignorarlas o imaginar a sus favoritas en lugar de las que utilize.

* * *

 **.: Regla No. 35 :.**

 _Muchos dicen que el tiempo rige todo en la vida, es lo que sin duda los llevaba hacia adelante y sin embargo, la palabra "Tiempo" se había vuelto para ellos un concepto tan abstracto, que ya nadie estaba seguro de cuánto llevaban en su situación actual ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían ya en su búsqueda por encontrar la verdad tras la guerra? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya en haber transformado a ambos reinos en un solo equipo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado tras haberse enterado de que sería padre? Nadie estaba seguro de ello. Takumi aseguraba que la noticia la había recibido el día anterior, pero sus compañeros y hermanos le insistían que ya llevaba un par de días; y es que como Leo solía decir, el tanto entrar y salir de diferentes dimensiones, les estaba afectando en su percepción del tiempo._

 _Lo único que medio podía asegurar, es que cada que leía más y más de esa libreta que le había dado Orochi, más estaba seguro de que ella había estado tomando mientras escribía… Eso o ella tenía una idea extraña sobre que le sería útil para prepararse para el recibimiento de un bebé._

\- No sabía… Que tenían diferentes usos. – _Comento tras terminar de leer la página en la que tenía abierta la libreta._

\- ¿Acaso creías que solo eran para que durmieras a gusto? – _Preguntó Leo como si fuera un comentario normal._

\- ¿Qué? – _Volteó a verlo como si hubiera dicho algo grave. -_ ¿Has estado usando a mi hermana de almohada o qué?

\- ¡C… Claro que no! – _Le contestó mientras lo empujaba y volteaba hacía el otro lado. -_ Pero te aseguro que he escuchado a Niles hacer demasiados comentarios sobre… "Eso".

\- Oh, ya me imagino la de cosas indebidas que de seg-

\- Niñoooos ¿Qué están haciendo? – C _anto una voz detrás de ellos._

\- ¡NADA! – _Al instante, Takumi cerró la libreta y la escondió entre sus ropas, segundos después, un brazo paso por detrás de él y lo jaló para terminar viéndose en un abrazo. Frente a él, Leo pasaba por el mismo incomodo momento._

\- ¡Neesan! ¿Es esto necesario? – _Se limitó a preguntar Leo mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo sin éxito._

\- No tiene nada de malo que les dé un simple abrazo a mis hermanitos, menos ahora que tengo dos. – _Contesto Camilla mientras aumentaba el agarre en Takumi -_ ¡Tú eres tan lindo como Leo! – _Terminó diciéndole, ignorando por completo lo apenado que estaba el príncipe de Hoshido que intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a cierta parte de la chica que tenía a un lado._

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento. – _Dijo Leo en voz baja mientras observaba al chico frente a él, sin duda Takumi había tenido la mala suerte de estar leyendo cierta información antes de la llegada de Camilla._

\- Aun no me dicen que estaban haciendo. – _Volvió a decir Camilla observándolos._

 _-_ Solo… ¡Platicábamos!

\- Pese a que ustedes dos platican mucho últimamente, no les creo eso. – _Comenzó a despeinar a Leo con la mano mientras le sonreía, soltando a ambos chicos en el proceso, dejando a un no muy contento Leo por ser despeinado como si fuera niño pequeño y a un Takumi intentando recuperar la calma. –_ Pero de todas formas, Xander me pidió que les diera una noticia.

\- ¿Ah sí? – _Ambos chicos voltearon por fin a verla con naturalidad._

\- ¡Ustedes dos tendrán unas ligeras vacaciones!

 _Instantes después, ambos príncipes se encontraban corriendo en dirección al cuarto de juntas del castillo. Al entrar, se encontraron con Ryoma, Xander y Corrin aun reunidos en la sala._

\- ¿NOS VAMOS? – _Fue lo primero que gritó Takumi pasando su mirada de Ryoma a Corrin._

\- ¡Esos modales Takumi! – _Le reprimió Ryoma, mientras a su lado, Corrin se había tapado los oídos. Sin duda su hermano seguía sin comprender lo sensible que era al ruido. –_ Pero si… Por lo visto Camilla ya les contó el plan.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – _Preguntó esta vez Leo, mirando a su hermano._

\- A estas alturas, ya debió pasar cierto tiempo en esa región ¿No quieres estar allí para cuando nazca tu hijo? – _Le contestó Xander dándole una palmada en el hombro. –_ Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ser una niña quizás…

\- Oh ambos ¡Podrían ser 2! – _Comentó Corrin con entusiasmo, ganándose una mirada de susto por parte de Leo._

\- Aun intento digerir que es uno y tú piensas en dos…

\- Bueno, entonces que Takumi tenga 2. – _Sugirió nuevamente con emoción._

\- ¿QUÉ? – _volvió a gritar Takumi, esta vez casi en frente de la cara de la chica._

\- ¡Oh rayos Takumi! ¡Mejor no tengas nada si te la vas a pasar gritándoles de esa forma! – _Terminó diciendo Corrin mientras hacía la nota mental de conseguir algo que tapara sus oídos para futuras interacciones con su hermano menor._

\- Jaja, ya es algo tarde para eso. – _Dijo Ryoma sonriendo. –_ En fin, como Camilla seguramente ya les ha contado, ustedes dos irán a pasar un tiempo con Hinoka y Oboro. Los demás nos dividiremos en 2 grupos uno guiado por Xander y Azura, y el otro conmigo y Corrin, mientras uno de los grupos se queda aquí, el otro se quedara en la región con ustedes y así nos iremos turnando el tiempo de descanso. De esa forma todos podrán tener un descanso más equitativo y podremos seguir investigando lo que ocurre detrás de esta guerra.

\- Y… ¿Realmente están seguros que es un buen plan? – _Preguntó Takumi no muy convencido de ser la mejor opción._

\- No. – _Le contestó Xander sin pensarlo. –_ Pero es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió en estas circunstancias.

 _Y no les quedó de otra más que aceptar que se acababan de ganar un viaje directo a los Deeprealms._

 _Varios días antes, los mayores habían decidido que ya era hora de que Hinoka se alejara por completo del campo de batalla, por lo que su mejor opción era que se refugiara en los Deeprealms, donde no solo avanzaría más rápido su estado desde el punto de vista de ellos, sino que además se mantendría a salvo. Y para evitar que se sintiera algo sola, Ryoma sugirió dejar ir a Oboro también, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por mantenerse fuera de la acción y amenazaba a quien quiera que estuviera cerca de ella en sus ataques de aburrimiento. Pero al decidir eso, Ryoma recapacitó que quizás Hinoka no se encontraría en buen estado para mantener a Oboro en calma, por lo que Corrin había decidido dejar ir a Jacob también, para que se encargara de que Oboro no asustara a todos los sirvientes a cargo de la mansión de los Deeprealms._

 _La noticia no había sido bien recibida por Jacob, ya que este se negaba a dejar a Corrin y a Felicia sin su supervisión, pero al final, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la orden de Corrin después de que ella se lo pidiera de la forma más amable posible, sin embargo mientras se lo pedía, habían sido escuchados por Elise, que al instante se apuntó a realizar el viaje para tener una oportunidad de ver a Shiro. Al final, Xander y Ryoma habían aceptado dejar ir ah algunas de sus compañeras, dejando al pequeño ejército aún más pequeño de lo normal y en un estado de rotundo caos._

 _Tras la partida de sus compañeras, los demás continuaron avanzando en su afán de reunir más información sobre los enemigos invisibles que comenzaban a aparecer con más frecuencia, pero el desorden dentro del equipo les complicaba el trabajo, ya fuera por falta de una completa organización o porque algunos de los hombres se encontraban preocupados por sus compañeras que se encontraban en el Deeprealm. Sin duda todo el asunto los había llevado a la decisión actual: Intentar nivelar la situación dentro del grupo y separándose de manera que no afectara tanto la concentración y el orden del equipo._

 _Y es por eso que ahora, Takumi se encontraba en el recibidor de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por unos meses… O días… O segundos… O como fuera que funcionara el tiempo en los Deeprealms. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado para Oboro desde que ella había llegado allí y tampoco estaba muy seguro de cuanto había pasado para él. ¡Ugh!, pensar en el tiempo le causaba dolor de cabeza. ¡Gracias Deeprealms, por volverle la vida más complicada!_

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo!

 _Anunció la voz de Jacob una vez que todos entraron a la mansión. El mayordomo llevaba una bandeja con tazas de té en una mano y a un niño mal cargado en la otra, pero, pese a tener ambas manos ocupadas, no le impidió correr hacía ellos con una notoria alegría. Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que todos creyeron al ver la escena, Jacob no había corrido hacia los brazos de Corrin que acababa de entrar, si no a los de Takumi a quien dejó en completo estado de shock al ser recibido con un abrazo de parte del mayordomo, sin que esté soltara la bandeja o al niño._

 _-_ Qué… Eh… Ah… Que… ¿QUÉ RAYOS? – _Exclamo el príncipe confundido y mirando a todos a su alrededor, pero sin duda, los demás estaban tan confundidos como él._

\- ¡No sabes cuanta falta nos hacías aquí! Te aseguro que todos se alegraran de que llegaras. – _Continuo diciendo el mayordomo mientras soltaba al confundido príncipe. Tras notar el desconcierto de parte de todos, Jacob decidió que era mejor dar una explicación. –_ No es que no me alegre de verte de nuevo a ti también Corrin-sama, pero… ¡Es que ella ya está fuera de control!

\- ¿Ella? – _Preguntó Corrin aun confundida. Al instante Corrin noto algo extraño en su mayordomo, el joven no llevaba sus ropas normales, sino que portaba un atuendo más tradicional de Hoshido, incluso el pequeño niño que dormía como si nada mientras Jacob lo cargaba como costal, parecía vestir un pequeño Kimono. -_ ¿Y esas ropas?

\- ¡Les digo que está fuera de control! ¡Ya no sabemos qué hacer con tanta ropa que ha hecho! ¡Creo que ya tenemos suficiente para todo el ejército y me niego a lavarla toda! Sin contar que tengo que hacerme cargo de ella personalmente porque los demás encargados se niegan ah acercársele… ¡Especialmente después de la vez que atacó a uno de los sirvientes por olvidar darle un vaso de agua en la cena! – _Le dirigió una mirada a Takumi que escuchaba todo atónito. –_ El encargado quedo traumado… ¡Y ELLA SOLO LO ATACÓ CON UNOS PALITOS DE PAN QUE HABÍA CONSEGUIDO DURANTE LA COMIDA!

\- Wow… No sé si reírme del asunto o sentir lástima por los sirvientes. – _Comentó Corrin tras la explicación._

\- Debo decir que algunos de nuestros compañeros hicieron ambas cosas ese día… Por cierto Corrin-sama ¿No quieres algo de té? – _Preguntó mientras le ofrecía una de las tazas que llevaba servidas._

\- Eh… ¿No deberías dejar al niño primero?

\- Corrin-sama, le aseguro que puedo hacer el té, cargar un niño y matar al mismo tiempo.

\- … Me temo decirte que Felicia por lo menos te gana en cuidar niños – _Le dijo Corrin mientras le quitaba al niño que seguía dormido._

\- No es como si Dwyer se este quejando.

\- ¡TAKUMI-SAMA! - _Nuevamente Takumi se vio en medio de un abrazo, pero al menos éste si esperaba recibirlo, por lo que solo se limitó a regresar el abrazo a la chica frente a él._

\- ¡Qué bueno que hayan venido! No tienen idea de cuánto les agradara a los demás saber que están aquí. – _Les saludó Hinoka acercándose a ellos. –_ En serio, todos se alegraran de que ya estén aquí.– _Remarco mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Oboro. Por un lado de Corrin, Jacob se limitaba a reafirmar lo que decía la princesa._

\- Jaja, suena como si Oboro se hubiera divertido mucho en este tiempo. – _Comentó Corrin sonriendo._

\- Pero ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí. – _Le contestó la chica mientras se separaba de Takumi y volteando a ver a Corrin._

 _Takumi se quedó observando a ambas chicas conversar, hasta que su vista se desvió a algo que le comenzó a llamar la atención. Había algo diferente a la última vez que había visto a Oboro. No era algo muy notorio suponía, ya que nadie hacía algún comentario al respecto, pero mientras más le veía, más notorio era la diferencia para él. Sin esperar a que alguien se lo confirmara, levantó la mano y sin aviso alguno, la poso sobre el estómago de Oboro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes._

 _-_ ¿Ta-Takumi-sama?

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! – _Exclamó al instante mientras retiraba su mano avergonzado._

\- No… No hay problema. – _Le contestó tomándole de la mano y colocándola nuevamente donde la había tenido segundos antes, dándole la oportunidad de sentir mejor lo que le llamaba la atención._

\- Qu… Mmmmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – _Preguntó pensando bien en lo que decía, no quería volverse la burla de todos nuevamente con un asunto personal, y menos cuando la mitad del grupo le estaban observando._

\- 3 meses… ¿Creo?

 _¿3 meses que para él habían sido solo unos cuantos días? Sí que se sentía confundido con el tiempo y cada vez lo comprendía menos, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, por ahora solo se concentraba en pensar en una sola cosa: esos 3 meses le decían a su mano, que pese a ser aún pequeño, ya podía comenzar a sentirse como un futuro padre._

…

 _Con el paso de los días Takumi había notado un par de cosas con respecto a su esposa. Lo primero era que Jacob no había mentido sobre la cantidad de ropa que Oboro había hecho en su tiempo libre, al grado que habían convertido todo un cuarto de la mansión en un guardarropa; sin duda no tendrían que preocuparse por sus vestimentas por un buen tiempo, ya que había más que suficiente para todo el ejército completo incluyendo a los niños._

 _La segunda era que el mayordomo tampoco había exagerado en el comportamiento de la chica. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que pedir disculpas a los sirvientes de la mansión por algo relacionado con Oboro, siendo lo más común, el que ella los amenazara sin ningún motivo aparente mientras sostenía cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca, volviendo peligroso incluso al objeto más seguro del mundo._

 _Y la tercero era el que le estaba causando más problemas recientemente: Oboro le solicitaba las peticiones más extrañas que hubiera escuchado en su vida. De entre lo más memorable que había tenido que hacer en los últimos días, podía remarcar el haber tenido que vestir a los pegasos, caballos y wyverns que se encontraban descansando en el establo; una acción que no quería volver a realizar, principalmente después de haber sido atacado por el wyvern de Beruka tras intentar colocarle una especie de capa, y todo porque Oboro había tenido la idea de que las monturas necesitaban algo que los mantuviera calientes durante el invierno. A simple vista parecía una idea razonable, sin embargo, el invierno ya estaba terminando y era obvio que, ah algunos de los animales, no les agradaba la idea de ser vestidos, pero aun así, tenía que hacer lo que ella le pidiera o limitarse a sentirse culpable por hacerla llorar por negarse a su petición, tal como le había pasado a Xander con Sakura._

 _Takumi recordaba que antes de que naciera el pequeño Siegbert, Sakura había pasado por una etapa donde terminaba llorando sin ningún motivo en específico, incluso su recuerdo favorito era del día en que Xander había terminado consolando a Sakura, después de que ella comenzara a llorar porque el príncipe mayor de Nohr se había comido el último dulce de la caja, Xander estaba tan apenado que incluso había pedido una disculpa pública ante Ryoma por haber hecho llorar a su hermana. Esa experiencia le hacía pensar que quizás el comportamiento de Oboro era normal, aunque todos aseguraban que la chica estaba completamente fuera de control con sus emociones y Hinata era el primero en solicitarle ayuda en calmar a la chica. Sin embargo, él no sabía que más hacer aparte de cumplirle todo lo que le pedía, por lo que una vez más, había acudido a su fuente de apoyo: Orochi._

\- ¿Estás segura que todo esto es normal? – _Le preguntó preocupado._

\- Claro que es normal, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Lady Sakura y Lord Xander.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, recuerdo eso… Pero ni Sakura, ni Elise, ni Camilla, ni Corrin, ni Azura y mucho menos Hinoka tenían reacciones tan extremas. Oboro ya tiene a todo el personal de aquí asustados.

\- No te preocupes Little Prince, es solo que ocurre diferente para cada persona y no vas a negar que Oboro siempre ha sido más extremista.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… ¿Pero no hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto?

\- Solo sigue las indicaciones que te di. – _Le quito la libreta que él llevaba en las manos, la hojeo por unos segundos hasta llegar a la página que buscaba y le regreso el objeto._

" **Regla No. 35- Asegúrate de mantener a tu chica feliz.**

Una parte importante de esta etapa es mantenerse unidos ante cualquier cosa y no hay mejor forma de estar unidos que cuidar la felicidad entre ustedes. Para ello será necesario que cumplas cada petición extraña que ella te haga, sin importar lo que solicite allí debes estar tú para volverle su deseo realidad, así tengas que pelear con el animal más salvaje o conseguir el objeto más escaso del mundo, es tu deber cumplir con tu misión.

No olvides que tu mayor recompensa, es la felicidad de la persona que más quieres en el mundo."

\- Pero esto no es muy diferente a lo que ya he estado haciendo…

\- Entonces vas por un buen camino, sigue así y veras que con el paso de los días, esos cambios de humor irán disminuyendo.

 _Y como deseaba que así hubiera sido… Sin embargo, unos cuantos días después, mientras todos en la mansión dormían, el joven príncipe se encontraba despierto, y no era por alguna de las constantes pesadillas que solía tener, sino más bien porque la persona a su lado no dejaba de jalarle de la ropa para llamar su atención._

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – _Preguntó aun medio dormido._

\- No… Lamento haberte despertado. – _Le contestó mientras se escondía debajo de la sabana y se acercaba más a él._

\- Descuida… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – _Volvió a preguntar mientras la destapaba para verla mejor._

\- No, es que… Mmmm… Te vas a reír si te lo digo.

\- Claro que no ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Bueno... Es solo que… Tengo hambre. – _Terminó diciendo mientras se separaba un poco de él y volteaba a verlo._

\- Ah, eso no es raro. – _Comentó sonriendo mientras se sentaba y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo. –_ Digo, es normal que suceda en tu estado ¿Y qué quisieras comer? Tal vez pueda despertar a Jacob…

\- Pues por alguna razón, tengo ganas de un pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿Eh?

 _Y así fue como se levantó a las 2:00 de la mañana a buscar el dichoso pastel… O al menos pensaba que eran las 2:00, si su reloj de bolsillo no fallaba, ya que era la hora que marcaba y decidió asumir que era correcta._

 _Se dirigió a la cocina a ver si de casualidad encontraba lo que buscaba, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, no había mucha comida preparada, posiblemente porque su pequeño ejército había acabado con todo durante la cena y es que un ejército completo necesita demasiado alimento._

 _El día anterior habían recibido en la mansión al equipo completo de Xander y Azura, ya que debían comentar con Ryoma y Corrin sobre los sucesos que habían presenciado durante la ausencia del príncipe mayor de Hoshido y la semi-dragon, por lo que ahora, todos sus compañeros se encontraban descansando en los Deeprealms._

 _Como la cocina no tenía lo que quería, su siguiente opción fue pedir ayuda a Jacob, pero el mayordomo se negó a prestar su ayuda, no por desobedecer sus órdenes, sino porque en ese momento Felicia parecía tener problemas en cambiar al pequeño Dwyer y estaba dejando el cuarto en un completo desastre con cada cosa que tiraba por accidente. Sin duda la chica era mejor tratando con niños que Jacob, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera teniendo algunos errores durante sus labores._

 _Al no querer molestar a alguien más con el asunto, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió: Prepararlo él mismo._

…

\- Vaya ¿Hiciste algo para que te mandaran a dormir a la cocina?

\- … ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creo que soy libre de venir por algo de agua en la madrugada ¿No?

 _Takumi se quedó viendo a su visitante. Era demasiado temprano para que el príncipe menor de Nohr se encontrara despierto, sin embargo tampoco parecía mentir, ya que llevaba una jarra vacía y solo se limitaba a llenarla._

\- Creo que el que debería explicar que hace aquí, eres tú. – _Comento Leo dejando la jarra ya llena por un lado._

\- Oboro quiere un pastel de chocolate… Y no hay.

\- ¿Y por eso te escondes en la cocina?

\- No me estoy escondiendo, pensé que podría intentar prepararlo.

\- Pues allí sentada viendo a la pared, dudo que aparezca mágicamente.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Oh… Creí que sabías cocinar, o al menos eso pensé después de que me diste esa receta el otro día.

\- Solo un par de cosas, pero nunca he sabido sobre postres o similares… ¿Tú no sabes cómo?

\- Nunca lo he intentado… Se lo que llevan, supongo que solo hay que mezclar todo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Ja, soy un genio ¿No? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

 _Respuesta: No tan fácil como pensaban._

\- Eres pésimo en la cocina. – _Dijo Takumi mientras veía el intento de Leo por preparar el dichoso postre._

\- Cállate, por lo menos conseguí los ingredientes, tu ni eso habías hecho – _Le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda._

\- ¡Eso pensaba hacer cuando alguien me interrumpió!

\- Oh claro allí sentado, que planeabas ¿Poner tú los huevos en vez de pararte a sacarlos del estante?

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- No sabía que tenías esas habilidades, pero que más podía esperar de alguien que se estaba escondiendo en la cocina como gallina...

\- ¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS GALLINA! - _Y sin pensarlo más, Takumi se arrojó sobre Leo tirándolo al suelo._

 _Ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el poco espacio que tenían en el piso. El príncipe de Nohr parecía más que satisfecho con lo que había logrado, por lo que no podía evitar reírse de la situación, causándole aún más enojo a su compañero. Después de un rato de pelear, Leo decidió que lo mejor era parar antes de que Takumi comenzara a gritar y despertara a medio ejército, por lo que, tomando a su compañero por el brazo, lo jaló hasta dejarlo boca abajo en el piso, aprovechando el momento para subirse a su espalda e inmovilizarle ambos brazos._

\- Creo que será mejor que p- _Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el ruido de la puerta._

\- Oh… - _Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a quien acababa de abrir la puerta, pero la chica salió antes de que ambos jóvenes pudieran decir o explicar algo._

\- ¡AZURA ESPERA! - _Leo se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo detrás de la joven, seguido por Takumi que iba detrás de él intentando acomodarse bien la ropa_. _Ambos la alcanzaron a mitad del siguiente pasillo -_ ¡Te aseguro que no es lo que quiera que estés pensando!

\- No sé qué es lo que creas que esté pensando, si considero normal encontrar a mis dos hermanos en el piso de la cocina. – _Le respondió sin cambiar la expresión._

\- ¡Fue culpa de Leo, yo solo intentaba hacer un pastel! – _Comentó Takumi al instante._

\- ¿Así es como lo llaman ahora?

\- ¿EH? – _Ambos chicos voltearon hacía lados contrarios apenados, sin duda no eran muy partidarios del lado supuestamente cómico de Azura, especialmente cuando ella lograba hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin cambiar su expresión._

\- Mira, lo que pasó es que Oboro se despertó con ganas de un pastel. – _Dijo de pronto Takumi intentando explicar mejor la situación._

\- Y por eso estaban en el piso haciendo sabrá dios qué.

\- Una cosa llevó a otra, pero no estábamos haciendo nada de lo que te puedas imaginar. – _Continuó Leo no muy convencido de haber dicho lo correcto, ya que Azura parecía estar pensando en que decir a continuación. –_ Solo… No le digas a nadie lo que sea que estés pensando ¿Si?

\- No se preocupen, no diré nada raro a los demás. – _Y tras decir eso, la chica continuó su camino, dejando a ambos príncipes temerosos de que pudiera contar entonces._

\- Te odio. – _Fue lo único que logro decir Takumi lanzando un golpe al hombro de Leo._

\- Yo también te quiero. – _Le contestó Leo causando una nueva reacción en su compañero, pero este se detuvo, después de todo, no era conveniente causar más alboroto en medio del pasillo a esas horas de la madrugada o atraerían más atención._

 _La mañana los alcanzó sin conseguir resolver el dilema del postre, por lo que ambos tuvieron que abandonar la cocina antes de que los sirvientes llegaran a preparar los alimentos y los encontraran en pijamas discutiendo sobre cómo preparar un pastel._

 _Para la hora del desayuno, Takumi no podía hacer más que suplicar que a Oboro se le hubiera pasado el antojo del pastel de chocolate, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, ya que la chica le pregunto sobre el asunto tras terminar su comida. Quizás se tomaría la libertad de hacer lo que Leo le había insinuado durante la noche y se escondería en la cocina con tal de evitar decirle que no había ningún tipo de pastel en toda la mansión. Pero al final, termino asegurándole que se lo conseguiría antes de que terminara el día._

 _Las horas transcurrían demasiado rápido para el gusto del joven príncipe, la hora de la comida se acercaba y él seguía sin conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba. Había intentado pedir ayuda nuevamente a Jacob, pero con Felicia cerca, el mayordomo se mantenía ocupado alternándose entre enseñarle a cómo hacer las cosas correctamente y el cuidar del pequeño Dwyer. Trato de pedir ayuda a Ryoma y Sakura, pero el hecho de quitarles el poco tiempo libre que tenían para pasar un rato con sus hijos, no lo consideraba una buena idea, era mejor dejarles disfrutar de sus escasos momentos familiares, motivo por lo cual descarto la idea de solicitar ayuda a Xander, Elise o Camilla… Y de hecho, tenía que descartar a varios más de sus compañeros siguiendo esa lógica. No, no podía negarles un rato de felicidad o de descanso a los demás solo por un problema personal._

 _Tras darse cuenta que no conseguiría nada solo, se encamino a su cuarto para contarle a Oboro que no podría cumplir su palabra de conseguirle el postre que tanto quería. Al llegar a la puerta intento abrirla sin éxito, una parte de su mente indicaba que debía entrar y terminar con el asunto, pero por alguna razón, la otra se empeñaba en no hacerlo y continuar intentándo._

\- ¡Lord Takumi! ¿Qué hace allí parado? – _Pregunto Hinata que acababa de llegar al pasillo, al verlo, esa parte terca de su mente se ilumino con un nuevo plan._

\- ¡Hinata! Qué bueno que llegas, necesito pedirte un favor. – _Comenzó a decir con tranquilidad._

\- Lo que se le ofrezca mi Lord.

\- Tú estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que necesite ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto mi Lord!

\- ¿Incluso si es muy peligroso?

\- ¡Peligro es mi segundo nombre Takumi-sama! – _Le aseguro mientras se golpeaba el pecho con una de sus manos._

\- ¿Estás seguro de estar preparado para una misión como esta?

\- ¡Siempre estoy preparado para cumplir mi deber hacia mi Lord! – _Exclamo emocionado, Takumi aseguraba que podía incluso ver fuego en sus ojos._

\- ¡Bien! No sabes cuánto me alegro de tener un subordinado tan leal como tú. – _Dijo Takumi sonriendo._

\- ¡Cualquier cosa por mi Lord! Solo ordena y lo cumpliré al instante.

\- Veras, lo que necesito es que… Entres al cuarto, y le digas a Oboro que lamentablemente no hay pastel de chocolate, de hecho, no hay ningún tipo de pastel en todo el castillo, y dudo que tengamos uno para la cena, ya que Setsuna es la encargada de la cocina el día de hoy. – _Al terminar de hablar, se quedó viendo a Hinata que parecía tener una expresión de horror. –_ Bien ¡Te lo encargo!

 _Antes de que el samurái reaccionara, Takumi abrió la puerta y empujo a su subordinado hacía dentro cerrando la puerta tras terminar de meterlo. Al instante, escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación, indicando que el joven allí dentro estaba intentando salir a toda costa._

\- ¿Hinata qué haces aquí?

\- Ho… Hola Oboro-nee...

 _Takumi se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la puerta, dejando de escuchar las voces de sus subordinados por unos momentos, la idea de escapar cruzo por su mente rápidamente._

\- ¿COMO QUE NO AHÍ NADA PARA COMER?

 _El pasillo se llenó de pronto con las voces de los dos jóvenes dentro del cuarto, los gritos de auxilio de Hinata y los comentarios enfurecidos de Oboro se escuchaban probablemente por toda la mansión. Y con la aparición del ruido a su alrededor, la idea de escapar se esfumo de su mente. Realmente no podía dejar al joven samurái lidiando con sus problemas… Rayos, ese asunto de la paternidad lo estaba volviendo más amable._

 _Suspirando resignado y abrió la puerta lentamente. Oboro parecía estar ahorcando nuevamente a Hinata mientras sostenía un par de agujas en una de sus manos, indicio de que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que su pobre subordinado terminara como alfiletero._

\- ¡Oboro te vas a lastimar! – _Aviso mientras separaba a ambos jóvenes._

\- ¡Mi lord! ¡Con todo respeto, creo que quien corre peligro aquí soy yo! – _Explico Hinata mientras señalaba el par de agujas._

\- Takumi-sama, tengo que hacerle pagar a este por su insolencia. – _Comento Oboro intentando soltarse de los brazos del príncipe._

\- ¿Te hiso algo?

\- Dice que no hay nada para comer en la cocina, eso tiene que ser una mentira. – _Explico mientras señalaba a Hinata amenazadoramente._

\- Rayos Hinata ¿Por qué le mientes de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué? Pero… Pero si yo... - _Tras ver que Takumi le hacía señas de que le siguiera la corriente, se pensó mejor lo que tenía que decir. –_ ¡Arg, perdón!

 _-_ Te perdono… Pero a cambio tendrás que conseguirme algo de comer, tu insolencia me causa hambre. - _Dijo la chica con un tono autoritario._

\- Nee-chan, no tienes autoridad para darme órdenes. – _Comento Hinata cruzando los brazos en actitud desafiante._

\- Ah… Técnicamente si las tiene. – _Explico Takumi al instante. –_ Al estar casada conmigo, su estatus es el mismo que el de cualquier miembro de la realeza.

 _Hinata observo a su lord sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que Oboro sonreía con satisfacción. Desde que se habían casado, ella se negaba a ser tratada diferente e incluso parecía incomodarle el que se refirieran a ella con títulos, pero ahora, Takumi se había dado cuenta de que su explicación bien podría haberle dado una idea a Oboro de cómo aprovecharse de su nuevo estatus social._

\- ¡A SUS ORDENES MI LADY! – _Hinata salió corriendo del cuarto a toda velocidad, probablemente con dirección a la cocina o al menos eso esperaba Takumi, cualquier cosa que el samurái encontrara, serviría para calmar a la joven por un rato._

\- Oboro… No hagas movimientos que puedan lastimarte. – _Dijo de pronto mientras soltaba a la joven._

\- Lo siento… No quería preocuparte mi lord…

\- Solo ten cuidado ¿Ok? No quiero que te pase algo.

\- Es solo que Hinata llego diciendo eso, y no puedo quitarme la idea del pastel de chocolate.

\- Sobre eso… - _Y ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca. –_ Me temo que… Que… - _Volteo a verla, la joven tenía una mirada que indicaba que esperaba una buena noticia._ \- … Que tendrás que esperar a la cena ¡No hay nada mejor que satisfacer tus antojos antes de dormir para que descanses tranquila!

\- ¡Tú siempre eres tan considerado Takumi-sama!

 _Oboro se lanzó a darle un abrazo, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable por mentirle de esa forma. Leo tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde. Pero al menos tenía determinación, y ahora sabía que no podía defraudar a esa chica que tenía entre sus brazos._

 _Con la motivación aumentada, Takumi se dirigió a la cocina, esperando encontrarla vacía por un par de horas. Pero, adentro se encontraba alguien. Corrin estaba en medio del cuarto llevando un vaso en una mano, mientras que con la otra cargaba lo que parecía un pequeño cachorro._

\- ¡Takumi! Ya me imaginaba que andabas por aquí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, Azura me comento que tú y Leo estaban haciendo un pastel. – _Tras escuchar eso, Takumi no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, causando confusión en la joven. -_ ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

\- ¡POR NADA!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme en la cara? – _Pidió la joven al verse incapacitada de taparse los oídos. –_ Ya deberías entender que al ser parte dragón uno es más vulnerable al sonido.

\- Lo siento Selkie, no era mi intención asustarte. – _Comento Takumi mientras acariciaba a la pequeña cachorrito que llevaba su hermana en brazos._

\- ¡Lo decía por mí! – _Suspiro resignada, sabiendo que su hermano lo había hecho apropósito. -_ ¿Y qué paso con lo del pastel?

\- ¿Cuál pastel? ¿Quién dijo algo de un pastel? ¡Leo no tiene nada que ver un pastel! ¡Sí! ¡Necesito uno!

\- Ok… No sé qué tanto fue lo que dijiste, pero al parecer no hay nada aun.

\- No… Y no sé qué hacer, necesito uno para antes de la cena… ¡Neesan! ¿De casualidad tú no sabes cómo hacer uno?

\- No, de hecho me tienen prohibido estar a cargo de la cocina.

\- Oh…

\- Bueno Takumi, voy a llevar a Selkie afuera un rato, quizás si corre un rato por el jardín se canse y regrese a la normalidad antes de la cena.

\- Sí que suena problemático el que no controlen sus transformaciones. – _Comento acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina._

\- Por lo menos los kitsunes son pequeños, en cambio Camilla tiene un problema algo más grande con Velouria.

\- Ya lo creo…

 _Tras quedarse solo nuevamente, la desilusión volvió a apoderarse de él, aún seguía sin saber qué hacer, y tampoco se sentía con ganas de arruinar el tiempo familiar o de descanso de alguno de sus compañeros. Debía actuar rápidamente, su solución no aparecería mágicamente por la puerta de la cocina._

\- ¡TAKUMI! - _La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Leo que parecía haber corrido por la mansión a toda velocidad. –_ Sabía… Que estarías aquí. – _Agrego entre jadeos._

\- ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

\- ¿Ya escuchaste… Lo que Azura… Dijo? – _Pregunto aun intentando reponerse._

\- Uh… Corrin me dijo que Azura anda diciendo que estábamos haciendo un pastel…

\- ¡SI! ¡Y no creo que quieras escuchar todo lo que Niles comento al respecto! Rayos… Creo que no podrá escuchar la palabra "pastel" de la manera en que lo hacía ayer. - _Comento completamente apenado. -_ Lo peor es que todos me preguntan si ya está listo..

\- No puedo ni hacer uno pequeño para Oboro ¿Y ahora todo mundo quiere uno?

\- Sobre eso, ya sé cómo prepararlo. – _Saco una nota de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la entrego. En la nota estaba la receta del dichoso postre que tanto necesitaban._

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Se lo pedí a Elise, necesitaba conseguirlo para que exista el condenado pastel, de lo contrario todos comenzaran a preguntarse a que se refería realmente Azura con eso de que estábamos haciendo uno.

\- ¡Recuérdame construirle un altar a tu hermana!

…

 _Durante la cena, todos fueron recibidos con el pastel de chocolate más grande que hubieran visto. Satisfechos con su trabajo, ambos príncipes chocaron las manos, por fin pudiendo relajarse tras horas de estar en la cocina y sintiendo un alivio del temor a ser cuestionados sobre el rumor causado por Azura._

 _-_ Y ¿Te gusto? – _Pregunto Takumi a Oboro una vez que estuvieran en su cuarto preparándose para dormir._

\- ¡Fue el mejor que hubiera probado en toda mi vida Takumi-sama! – _Le contesto mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente._

\- Me alegro. – _Dijo sonriendo, mientras le devolvía el abrazo._

\- Aunque debo admitir que por un rato pensé que no lo comería. – _Comento Oboro con un tono de disculpas y levantándose un poco para verlo directamente. –_ Pero luego Azura-sama vino aquí al cuarto y me dijo que estabas trabajando duro con Leo-sama para prepararlo.

\- ¿Azura dijo eso?

\- Si ¿No lo sabías? Creo que se lo comento a todos, por eso nadie uso la cocina en toda la tarde hasta que terminaron, todos sabían que ustedes dos estaban allí.

\- Oh… - _Entonces ese había sido el motivo por el que nadie les había apresurado para desalojar el cuarto pese a que ya se hacía tarde para preparar la cena. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse culpable de pensar que Azura se había limitado a contarle a medio mundo sobre el pastel solo para divertirse a costa de él y Leo._

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, nada, es solo que olvide agradecerle por su ayuda.

\- Puedes hacerlo mañana… Pero… Yo lamento haber dudado de ti…

\- No te preocupes por ello. Solo recuerda que me asegurare que nada te falte, ni a ti, ni al bebé. – _Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el estómago de la joven, acción que había comenzado a disfrutar desde que había llegado a esa región, le había agarrado rápido el gusto a sentir como iba creciendo ese pequeñito allí dentro._

 _Oboro sonrió mientras se acercaba más a él para poder acomodarse para descansar, mientras que él se limitaba a observarla. Dentro de todas las reglas que llevaba leídas de la libreta de Orochi, la regla no. 35 es la que más comenzaba a gustarle, principalmente si seguía teniendo como recompensa el ver a Oboro feliz con pequeños detalles, sin duda todo los problemas que había tenido por conseguir hacer un simple pastel de chocolate, habían valido la pena._

\- Takumi-sama…

\- Dime.

\- Crees que… ¿Crees que haya pay de manzana para mañana?

 _Oh sí, la felicidad se conseguía con sufrimiento, sin duda alguna…_

 ** _.: Fín de capítulo :._**

* * *

Wow, este capítulo quedo del tamaño de 2 juntos! No suelo escribir capítulos muy largos, pero bueno, esque este fue el que causo la idea de escrbir este, y no quería dejar nada fuera, ademas de que coincidio como regalo de navidad :P

Me agrada la idea de que los bebés Kitsunes y Wolfkins no controlen sus transformaciones, y terminen transformandose al azar, hehehe.

Por cierto, la actitud de Azura aqui, eso fue debido a que... Ya la vieron en el 4koma? Azura es como la troll del ejercito! Pareciera divertirle el causar reacciones en otros, como en el 4koma donde asusta a Sakura sin cambiar su expresión seria. Azura!Troll es canon, y no pude resistirme a poner un poco de ello en el fic... Azura!Troll = best Azura

Cualquier error que encuentren intentare corregirlo despues con mas calma, ahorita solo subí sin checar la ultima parte y probablemente anden algun par de errores por allí, pero tengo algo de prisa, ya saben como son estas fechas :d

Que la pasen bien esta navidad y año nuevo, ya nos veremos el proximo año con mas de Takumi y sus problemas!

Adieu~

PD: Espero se entendiera sobre que estaban leyendo Takumi y Leo al inicio


	4. 2 Sencillas Reglas

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza de mas de un mes con este cap, pero a cambio eh logrado hacer este capitulo nuevamente mas largo de lo que esperaba, esto debido a que si separaba el capítulo en 2, uno quedaria mucho mas corto que los anteriores, asi que... !Mejor hacerlo uno solo!

 **Advertencia:** Esto sigue siendo una idea sin sentido, así que ya saben lo que les espera... Por cierto, espero no encuentren la parte con Aqua como algo muy... Raro :S.

* * *

 ** _.: 2 Sencillas Reglas :._**

 _Era una noche tranquila en los Deeprealms, el invierno había terminado y daba lugar a noches algo frescas pero no muy frías, era un clima agradable que Takumi comenzaba disfrutar, pero intentaba no acostumbrarse a ello o después no querría regresar a su dimensión original. Aun así, no podía desperdiciar una noche como esa y había decidido dormirse un poco más tarde de lo habitual para dedicar algo de tiempo a leer su libreta de consejos, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba sentado junto a una de las mesitas de su cuarto, bajo la luz de una lámpara de aceite._

 _Su vista se desvió hacía un lado, al lugar donde debería estar durmiendo; pero que en ese momento solo estaba ocupado por su esposa. Tenía que tener cuidado de no despertar a Oboro a esas horas, no sería bueno para ella. Se quedó observándola un rato, la chica parecía tener problemas para dormir y se movía constantemente debajo de las sabanas. Sabía perfectamente que ella, al igual que él, solía tener pesadillas que le impedían dormir, sin embargo en ese momento ella pasaba por un problema ajeno a los malos sueños, y es que sin duda alguna, el bebé seguía creciendo día tras día, causándole a la joven problemas para encontrar una posición que le permitiera dormir a gusto. Como deseaba encontrar una solución para que al menos ella pudiera descansar bien, pero no se le ocurría nada y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era no despertarla._

 _El simple hecho de observarla le hacía sonreír y recordar los días anteriores. Desde que había llegado a esa región, cada día había sido una completa odisea para él, en la cual había comprendido porque sus compañeros solían temerle a Oboro, más ahora que el embarazo la había vuelto un tornado de reacciones, pero para suerte de todos, la predicción de Orochi por fin se había cumplido: al parecer Oboro ya había dejado atrás la etapa de ataques de ira repentinos…O al menos ya no eran tan frecuentes. Los empleados de la pequeña mansión ya eran capaces de tener ligeras conversaciones normales con ella sin resultar apuñalados con un palito de pan y Hinata cada vez necesitaba menos vendajes durante sus visitas. Quizás lo único que no había cambiado, era que Oboro seguía pidiéndole todo tipo de postres que se pudiera imaginar e incluso inventar, al grado que Takumi ya había comenzado a hacer un pequeño recetario por su cuenta y se sentía todo un experto del tema._

 _Takumi regreso su vista a la mesa, allí estaba el dichoso recetario que estaba haciendo y por un lado se encontraba la libreta que Orochi le había dado._

 _Aparte de él, solo Leo y la propia Orochi conocían la existencia de esa libreta. Por alguna razón la idea de contarle a alguien más sobre ello, le hacía avergonzarse y de hecho, la libreta no debería estar allí a la vista de Oboro, era mejor que la guardara donde nadie pudiera verla. Tomo la libreta y comenzó a ojearla._

 _La libreta había tenido ligeros cambios desde que la recibió. Muchas páginas ahora llevaban notas extras escritas por Leo, varias de ellas con comentarios complementarios que había aprendido de Niles… Oh, ya se encargaría de reclamarle al príncipe de Nohr por andar tomando sus cosas y rayarlas sin permiso. Algunas otras páginas estaban separadas con mensajes escritos por él mismo, simples recordatorios para su persona, siendo la mayoría de los mensajes del tipo "Recordar para después" o "Preguntar más al respecto" ... Ver esas notas y el considerar hacerle caso a Orochi en esos temas le hacían sentirse avergonzado también ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? La curiosidad no era ningún pecado ¿Verdad?_

\- ¿Verdad?

 _¡Genial! Ahora hasta se daba excusas a sí mismo... Continuo ojeando la libreta hasta que una hoja le hiso detenerse. Esa página estaba completamente rayada, y por lo poco que quedaba legible, podía asegurar que era la misma que había leído esa mañana. Observo bien y noto que en el poco espacio en blanco que quedaba, había un nuevo texto, y de acuerdo a la caligrafía usada, había sido agregado por la misma Orochi:_

" **Regla No. 73.5: ¡NO HAGAS LO MISMO QUE LORD LEO!**

Sé que a veces te comportas como un niño o actúas con la mentalidad de uno, pero por lo que más quieras ¡No hagas lo mismo que Lord Leo!"

 _Ahora ya no sabía si debía sentirse enojado porque Orochi y Leo le tomaban las cosas sin permiso, sentirse ofendido porque lo siguieran tratando como un niño, o simplemente reírse de que Orochi considerara a Leo un mal ejemplo. Tal vez se tomaría la última opción, ya que después de todo le serviría como un recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer, y es que como su cuerpo le recordaba, ese día había sido muy ajetreado._

 _Todo había comenzado de manera normal. El grupo de Ryoma y Corrin no se encontraban en el Deeprealm, por lo que el grupo de Xander y Azura eran quienes tomaban descanso. Tras el desayuno, todos sus compañeros se habían esparcido en la mansión para tener un rato de relajamiento o de convivio familiar._

 _Esa mañana, Oboro había despertado con ganas de trabajar en el traje que habían planeado antes de casarse, por lo que Takumi se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala principal mientras la joven le tomaba notas y medidas. Ya que no podía moverse, el joven príncipe no podía hacer más que entretenerse viendo a su alrededor._

 _La sala en la que se encontraban había sido construida con un toque del estilo de Hoshido: muebles tradicionales, tatamis por doquier, puertas corredizas, una amplia vista al jardín… Incluso Ryoma había mandado recientemente a construir un pequeño estanque para langostas que se veía desde la sala cuando tenían las puertas abiertas._

 _Sakura se encontraba sentada cerca de donde él estaba. La joven entretenía a los pequeños Shiro y Siegbert leyéndoles un cuento, mientras Xander se encargaba de alimentar a las langostas a petición de Ryoma. Camilla y Keaton se encontraban cuidando de la pequeña Velouria cerca del estanque, al parecer la niña acababa de tener una de sus repentinas transformaciones y sus padres intentaban hacer que regresara a la normalidad. Un poco más allá del estanque, se alcanzaba a ver a Kaze y Azura cuidando de Shigure. Leo leía un libro en uno de los muebles de la sala, mientras que Hinoka se encontraba a su lado observando a Sakura y a los niños. Sin duda, una mañana muy tranquila._

\- ¡LEO! - _Hinoka casi salto de su lugar repentinamente, mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo al príncipe de Nohr._

\- ¿Si? – _Pregunto desconcertado mientras volteaba a verla. -_ ¿Ocurre al…? – _Su pregunta se quedó a medias tras recibir un fuerte estrujón en el brazo.-_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡Por los dioses Leo! Tienes suerte que Corrin no se encuentra aquí o se habría enojado por escucharte.– _Exclamo Xander entrando a la sala rápidamente tras escuchar el grito de su hermano menor, solo para encontrarlo con una expresión de dolor._

\- Hi… no… ¡ARGGGGG! – _La expresión de dolor de Leo iba en aumento, sin embargo, no parecía ser el único sintiendo dolor en ese instante._

\- Hermana ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Pregunto Sakura, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Hinoka que parecía estar intentando soportar algún tipo de dolor repentino._

\- Creo… que... - _Intento decir la princesa mayor de Hoshido, pero parecía incapaz de continuar._

 _-_ ¡Por todos los cielos! – _Leo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que sentir dolor, dejo caer el libro que tenía en la mano, e intento librarse del agarre de Hinoka. –_ Arg, Hino…ka… Si pudieras soltar…me… podría ayudarTEEARG!

\- ¿Hinoka estas bien? - _Takumi se acercó también a su hermana, pero la joven no parecía poder contestar ya que había comenzado a respirar agitadamente. –_ Sakura ¿Qué hago?

\- Necesito saber que ocurre. – _Ambos observaron a su hermana que intentaba ajustar su respiración, en esos momentos, Camilla y Xander también se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría._ \- Hermana ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Creo… Creo…Creoqueelbebebeyaquierenacer– _Su expresión volvió a transformarse en una de dolor, dejando a todos confundidos._

\- Err… ¿Puedes repetir eso? – _Pregunto Takumi acercándose a su hermana mayor._

\- ¡CREO QUE EL BEBÉ YA QUIERE NACER! – _Termino gritándole en la cara y soltando por fin a Leo._

\- … No vuelvo a gritarle a Corrin… - _Comento Takumi mientras agitaba la cabeza para desaturdirse, ahora comprendía cómo se sentía la semi-dragón cada que había un ruido fuerte cerca de ella._

\- Ya me habías asustado ¡Pensé que había pasado algo malo! – _Le reprendió Sakura mientras se giraba para regresar con los niños que veían todo desconcertados._

\- …

\- …

\- ¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! – _Leo se dio la parada al instante para ver de frente a Hinoka. -_ ¿Hinoka qué hago? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué te busco? Qué… Que… Que… ¡ARG NO EL BRAZO, NO OTRA VEEEEZ! – _Termino diciendo cuando Hinoka lo volvió a tomar con fuerza tras un nuevo ataque de dolor._

\- Tenemos que avisarle a Ryoma y a Corrin. – _Comento de pronto Xander, mientras Sakura intentaba que Hinoka soltara a Leo. –_ Podemos enviar a algún empleado de la mansión a buscarlos.

\- Creo que también sería bueno buscar algo de hielo. – _Agrego Camilla mientras veía lo rojo que había quedado el brazo del adolorido Leo.-_ Es adorable lo fuerte que puedes ser. – _Termino diciéndole a Hinoka._

\- ¿QUE HAGO? – _Pregunto de pronto Leo una vez libre y decidiendo ignorar el dolor de su brazo._

\- ¡Busca ayuda! – _Logro contestarle por fin Hinoka, intentando contener el dolor. –_ Busca… a Orochi.

\- Orochi… Bien, busco a Orochi, si busco… Busco… Ya busco- _El joven príncipe se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejó de ellos, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo y tras unos segundos le pidió con señas a Takumi que se acercara.-_ ¡Recuérdame quien de todos es Orochi! – _Pidió en voz baja mientras lo zarandeaba._

\- Es con quien te ríes de mí. – _Le contesto soltándose. Al instante, Leo intento salir nuevamente de la habitación, sin mucho éxito ya que se quedó empujando la pared frente a él sin encontrar como abrirla. –_ Esa no es una puerta…

\- ¡No me acostumbro a los diseños de paredes de Hoshido! – _Y al verse incapaz de encontrar cual de todas las paredes era la puerta, decidió salir corriendo por el jardín del estanque._

\- ¿Que le ocurre? – _Pregunto Oboro acercándose a Takumi mientras veían a Leo correr en dirección a la puerta principal._

\- No lo sé, por lo general siempre parece calmado…

\- Creo que la idea de que ya será padre lo ha alterado. – _Comento Sakura sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta. –_ Hermano, tenemos que llevar a Hinoka-neesan a su cuarto.

\- Ah, claro… Oboro quédate aquí por si regresa Leo con Orochi.

 _Con la ayuda de Xander, Takumi logro mover a su hermana al cuarto que se encontraba cerca de la sala. Una vez que Hinoka estuviera en su habitación con la compañía de Camilla y Sakura, y Xander se encargara de encontrar una forma de comunicarse con Ryoma y Corrin, el joven príncipe de Hoshido se tomó la tarea de regresar a esperar a Orochi para avisarle a donde habían llevado a Hinoka. Para su suerte, la invocadora iba llegando a la sala acompañada de Azura._

\- Little Prince ¿Podrías explicarnos que está sucediendo? Lord Leo está corriendo por todos lados gritando cosas sin sentido.

\- Eh… ¿No te dijo que te estaba buscando?

\- Menciono mi nombre, pero no le entendí nada de lo que decía.

\- También menciono algo de que casi perdía el brazo. – _Comento Azura que al parecer había sido atraída por el escándalo causado por el príncipe de Nohr._

 _-_ Ah, no creo que fuera para tanto, es solo que Hinoka le apretó algo fuerte…

\- ¿Takumi-sama, no deberías apresurarte en decirles lo de Hinoka-sama? – _Dijo de pronto Oboro que se había acercado a ellos tras verlos en la puerta._

\- ¡Cierto! Orochi, parece que Hinoka ya va a tener al bebé.- _Le explico rápidamente, recordando que no deberían estar perdiendo tiempo. –_ La llevamos a su cuarto, Camilla y Sakura están con ella.

\- ¡Eso deberían haberlo dicho desde un principio!

\- ¡Se suponía que Leo debía habértelo dicho!

\- Esta bien, está bien… Hagamos esto con calma ¿Ok? Primero, ve y busca a Lord Leo para que ayude en vez de estar gritando por toda la mansión, luego dile a alguno de los encargados que nos consiga agua… Agua tibia, recuérdalo bien, y yo me encargare de lo demás.

 _Encontrar a Leo no fue tarea difícil, el joven príncipe parecía demasiado estresado y daba vueltas por los pasillos diciendo cosas que nadie entendía, Takumi suponía que quería avisarles de la noticia del bebé, pero no estaba muy seguro. Después de varios intentos de llamar su atención, logro cumplir sus encargos y regreso a la sala, donde Xander, Camilla, Oboro y Azura se encontraban esperando._

 _Al final, Xander había enviado a uno de los sirvientes a buscar a Ryoma para darle la noticia, por lo que seguramente llegaría en un par de horas… Y varias horas, era lo que tendrían que esperar._

 _La mañana se fue a un ritmo lento a su parecer y de cierta forma se sentía un poco tonto allí esperando sin hacer nada, pero sabía que no había forma de ayudar, solo podía estar allí escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _Había intentado leer algo para entretenerse, pero le resultó imposible; por un lado, por cada minuto que pasaba se incrementaba el ruido a su alrededor, ya que la habitación de Hinoka no estaba muy lejos y los gritos de dolor de su hermana eran audibles en la sala, y por el otro lado, Oboro no dejaba de sujetarse de su brazo con fuerza a causa de lo que escuchaba. No podía reprochárselo a la chica, él también se sentía mal por escuchar a su hermana en ese estado y se alegraba de que Xander hubiera tenido la idea de llevar a los niños al otro lado de la mansión, para que no se asustaran._

 _Ryoma y Corrin llegaron ya pasada de la hora de la comida, pero ni siquiera sus historias sobre lo que ocurría fuera de los Deeprealms lo entretenía lo suficiente para ignorar el dolor de su hermana. Elise se había dirigido al instante al cuarto a intentar ayudar, después de todo, sus habilidades en la curación ya habían sido útiles en las ocasiones anteriores._

 _Los minutos seguían pasando y él cada vez se sentía más desesperado… Sí que tardaba mucho en nacer un bebé, fue lo que pensó. Era la primera vez que le tocaba estar presente en una situación como esa y lo encontraba desesperante. Cuando los demás niños habían nacido, él se había encontrado fuera de las regiones y en medio de una pelea, e incluso cuando Sakura había nacido, él estaba muy pequeño como para entender lo que había sucedido en ese momento, por lo que había sido llevado a uno de los jardines del castillo de Hoshido para que jugara bajo la supervisión de uno de los criados. Ahora por fin le tocaba estar presente… Y el ver lo que ocurría solo le hacía pensar que sería incapaz de aguantarlo por una segunda ocasión._

\- ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ Y CALMATE!

 _La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Elise se encontraba en la puerta con una expresión de enojo y parecía estar arrastrando a Leo, a quien empujo dentro del cuarto._

\- ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Xander a su hermana al instante._

\- ¡Leo nos ha estado estorbando más que ayudando!... Y por cierto onii-chan, tienes nuevo sobrino. – _Elise salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a su hermano mayor algo confundido._

\- Leo ¿Qué hiciste? – _Le pregunto tras ver que su hermano parecía estar temblando completamente alterado._

\- ¡Nada! Pero había sangre y ¿Por qué había sangre? No debería haber sangre y ¿Por qué Hinoka tenía tanto dolor? Y … Y…

\- Ya cálmate, eso es normal. – _Le dijo Ryoma acercándose a ver qué ocurría.-_ Que raro que te alteres al ver sangre, no es como si no la hubieras visto antes.

\- ¡Pero no es lo mismo ver la sangre de un enemigo a la de Hinoka!

\- Creo que iré a buscar sí Jacob o Felicia pueden preparar algo para que se calme. – _Sugirió Corrin tras ver a su hermano._

\- No creo que sea necesario, solo debe relajarse…

\- ¿Sangre? – _Pregunto un asustado Takumi interrumpiendo a su hermano. -_ ¿Por qué habría sangre? ¿Es por eso que Hinoka parecía estar sufriendo con esto?

\- Que dices ¿Ya no recuerdas como fue cuando los otros niños nacieron? - _Ryoma se quedo viendo a su confundido hermano._

\- Yo no estaba cuando eso paso.

\- Oh…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué?

\- Imagina... – _Comenzó a decir Azura mientras se acercaba a ellos. –_ Que tienes una naranja dentro de una botella.

\- ¿Cómo entraría una naranja allí? – _Pregunto Takumi al instante._

\- Magia.

\- Ah, claro…

\- ¿Cómo sacarías la naranja de allí?

\- Con magia otra vez.

\- No se vale usar magia.

\- ¡ARG! No se puede, no cabría, tendrías que agrandar la boca de la botella o romperla para lograrlo.

\- Entonces es lo mismo con los bebés.

\- …

\- Cuando el bebé entra ni siquiera es de un tamaño visible, pero cuando sale… ¿No crees que necesita más espacio para salir por dónde entro? – _Termino diciendo con una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurriría a continuación._

 _-_ ¡IIIAAAAAURG! ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? – _Exclamo Takumi con una expresión de horror._

\- Y yo me pregunto porque tenía que escuchar esto… - _Comento Oboro quedamente a un lado de Corrin, su rostro tapado con la palma de su mano._

\- No hables como si fuera algo horrible Little Prince – _Dijo de pronto Orochi observando desde la puerta. –_ El milagro de la vida es hermoso.

\- ¡Azura nee-san no lo hace sonar como tal!

\- Debo decir que fue una forma extraña de explicarlo, pero es prácticamente lo que ocurre.

\- Suena doloroso.

\- Bueno, es que en parte lo es…

\- ¡Te puedo asegurar que se veía muy doloroso! – _Agrego al instante Leo ligeramente más calmado._

 _-_ ¡AAAAARG! - _Takumi abrazo instintivamente a Oboro ante la sorpresa de todos.-_ ¡Yo no quiero que sufras! – _Le dijo repentinamente, causando que la joven se sonrojara por el comentario._

 _-_ Takumi-sama… Creo que eso es algo que no puedes evitar…

\- Vamos Takumi, pareciera que no supieras como nacen los bebes. – _Dijo Ryoma sonriendo._

\- Claro que lo se… Solo que no pensé que fuera tan doloroso al grado de haber sangre… Cuando me lo explicaron lo hacían sonar más… Bonito.- _Explico mientras soltaba a Oboro._

\- Ay, eres algo ingenuo hermanito. – _Ryoma le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.-_ Tampoco es que sea mucha sangre… Leo solo está exagerando. En fin ¿Cómo está mi hermana? – _Termino preguntando en dirección a Orochi._

\- Muy bien, de hecho, venía a avisarles que pueden ir a verla. – _Orochi intento salir de la habitación siguiendo a los demás, pero Xander la detuvo, bloqueándole el paso a ella y a Takumi._

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiso Leo para que Elise lo sacara del cuarto?

\- Oh jaja, solo digamos que hasta Lady Hinoka acepto que él estaba más nervioso que ella. – _Le explico sonriendo._ – Sinceramente, más que ayudar nos estaba estorbando un poco. Moviéndose por todos lados, tirando todo a su alrededor, impidiéndonos hacer algunas cosas… Y no querrás saber lo que dijo cuándo intento quitarnos las tijeras para cortar el cordón.

\- Lo siento, no suele comportarse así a menudo. – _Se disculpó al instante algo apenado._

\- No hay problema, de cierta forma fue gracioso… Espero que tu no hagas lo mismo Little Prince. – _Termino diciéndole a Takumi antes de continuar su camino._

 _Una vez que llego a la habitación, los demás estaban ya junto a su hermana, y debía admitir que al verla allí en ese momento, no parecía que hubiera estado sufriendo toda la mañana, al contrario, nunca la había visto con un aire de felicidad y tranquilidad anteriormente._

\- ¿Hinoka ya estás bien? – _Pregunto al instante Leo mientras se acercaba a ella._

\- Siendo sinceros, tú estabas peor que yo. – _Le contesto mirándolo, sus palabras fueron con más fuerza de la que los presentes esperaban.-_ ¿Quieres cargarlo?

\- ¡SI! – _Respondió rápidamente. Nerviosismo olvidado, ahora el joven príncipe tenía la misma expresión de emoción que un niño de 5 años. Takumi se acercó un poco para ver mejor, el bebé se encontraba en vuelto en una sabanita que reconoció al instante, era una de las tantas cosas que Oboro había hecho en su tiempo libre. Lo más notorio que veía era que el niño tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hermana._

\- ¿Y cómo se llamara? – _Pregunto Camilla repentinamente._

\- Forrest. – _Respondió Leo sin dejar de ver al bebé._

 _Takumi observo a Leo y luego a Hinoka, parecía como si no hubieran pasado por todo el alboroto de las horas previas, al contrario, era como si estuvieran viviendo el mejor día de sus vidas. La simple escena le hacía sentir algo curioso que no podía describir, pero a la vez le dejaba una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué estarían sintiendo ellos exactamente en ese momento? Fuera lo que fuera, sentía que ya no podía esperar para vivirlo también._

…

 _A la mañana siguiente Takumi despertó muy temprano pese a que le hubiera gustado dormir más, pero por alguna razón, Oboro no dejaba de jalarle la manga de la ropa para llamar su atención nuevamente._

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – _Pregunto basándose en sus experiencias de días pasados en que había sido despertado de la misma forma._

 _-_ No, no es eso…

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué ocurre entonces? – _Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono de preocupación y colocando su mano en el estómago de la chica.-_ Todo parece normal.

\- No hay ningún problema Takumi-sama, es que después de lo de ayer, estaba pensando… ¿Qué nombre tendrá el bebé?

\- ¿Nombre? Pero si aún no sabemos si será niño y niña.

\- Niño, estoy segura. – _Contesto mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No sé… - _Takumi le observo sorprendido.–_ Es como un presentimiento o algo así…

\- Ah… Algo de mujeres supongo.

\- Bueno, quizás ayuda el hecho de que lo eh estado cargando todo este tiempo.

\- Jaja, si podría ser. - _Respondió sonriendo, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse._

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos pedir ayuda con lo del nombre?

\- Eh… Espera un momento. – _Rápidamente, Takumi se giró y saco la libreta de Orochi de debajo de su almohada. Comenzó a pasar velozmente las páginas en busca de alguna que hablara sobre el tema de los nombres. –_ Algo, debe haber algo… Ah, aquí esta.

" **Regla No. 89: Elije un buen nombre.**

Algo que debes pensar con cuidado es el nombre que tendrá tu bebé. El nombre de cierta forma influye en la personalidad de las personas y no creo que quieras que tu hijo o hija te reproche para siempre el que le des un nombre del cual sentirse avergonzado… Eso me recuerda a una persona que conocí cuando comencé mis estudios de encantamientos, apuesto que Kagero aun lo recuerda también, su nombre era tan gracioso que… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…"

 _Y la página continuaba así hasta el final. Al parecer ni escribiendo Orochi era capaz de evitar un ataque de risa ¿Qué nombre podía ser tan gracioso que hasta la invocadora se reía por escrito sobre ello aun después de tantos años? Quizás debía preguntarle eso también, pero por ahora, ese pequeño extracto de la libreta no le ayudaba a responderle a Oboro._

\- ¿Ocurre algo Takumi-sama? – _Pregunto la joven intentando ver sobre su hombro para observar que hacía._

\- Nada, descuida. – _Le respondió mientras regresaba la libreta a su escondite. –_ Sabes, creo que no perdemos nada con preguntar a Ryoma su opinión sobre el tema.

…

 _A media mañana, ambos futuros padres se dirigieron a la sala principal de la mansión, allí era donde la mayoría de su familia se encontraba ya que Hinoka se negaba a estar en su cuarto, y como mínimo le habían convencido de que descansara en uno de los muebles de la sala. Al estar todos allí reunidos sería un buen momento para cuestionarlos sobre el tema del nombre._

\- Di "¡Hola!"a tu nuevo primo Shiro. – _Pidió Ryoma mientras cargaba a Shiro para que estuviera a la altura de Hinoka y conociera al nuevo miembro de la familia._

\- ¡HOLA! – _Dijo el pequeño sonriendo mientras intentaba darle la mano al pequeño bebé._

\- Ah mejor te bajo antes de que intentes algo. – _Comento al ver que su hijo insistía en querer darle la mano a Forrest. Tan solo dejo al niño en el suelo, este se dirigió velozmente hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Siegbert y le salto encima. -_ ¡Shiro no!

\- ¡Nii-san! – _Llamo Takumi entrando al cuarto, solo para ver a Ryoma intentando cargar nuevamente a un sonriente Shiro que se encontraba dándole un abrazo de oso a un incómodo Siegbert._

\- ¿Si? … Agh, no puedo hacer que lo suelte… ¡Elise has algo! – _Pidió el príncipe mayor de Hoshido al ver que su hijo parecía haberse pegado a su primo._

\- Espera. – _La joven princesa se acercó a los 2 niños._ – Shiro ¿Quieres una galleta?

\- ¡GALLETA! – _Al instante Shiro soltó a Siegbert y corrió hacía su madre, comenzando a saltar a su alrededor._

\- Creo que aún me falta por aprender. – _Los demás sonrieron ante el comentario de Ryoma, cuidar de los niños le seguía siendo un reto. -_ ¿Qué ocurre Takumi?

\- ¡Ah! Quería ver si podían ayudarnos a elegir un nombre.

\- Ah, ya piensan en uno, que bueno… Mmmmm... Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo, escribe varios nombres en una hoja de papel, los recortas y ve cual sale al azar.

\- ¿En serio hiciste eso? – _Pregunto Sakura desconcertada._

\- Sí¿Por qué? Elise escribió unos, yo otros, y dejamos que la suerte lo eligiera. – _Explico como si fuera algo normal._

\- Esa no parece una buena idea… - _Dijo Oboro en voz baja, Takumi no podía evitar darle la razón._

\- Bueno, no quiero cuestionar tus métodos de elección pero, aunque intentara hacer eso, y aseguro que no lo hare, el problema es que no se nos ocurre ninguno… Neesan ¿Cómo eligieron ustedes? – _Pregunto observando a su hermana mayor. -_ ¿De dónde sacaron el nombre de Forrest?

\- De uno de los libros de Leo, pensamos que sería bueno si elegíamos un nombre de algún libro que nos gustara a ambos.

\- Ah… - _Takumi y Oboro se voltearon a ver. Definitivamente esa opción quedaba descartada, sus gustos literarios eran muy diferentes y Takumi sabía perfectamente que nunca había leído un libro de costura, quizás debía comenzar en interesarse en los gustos de su esposa. Algo de lo que ambos pensaban debió de reflejarse, ya que al instante su hermano mayor comenzó a reír._

\- Podemos sugerirles algunos.

\- Errrr sí, eso podría servir. – _Comento Takumi mientras ayudaba a Oboro a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala._

\- Bien, que tal… Tarusuke ¡Comienza con T como tú nombre! – _Dijo Ryoma sonriendo._

\- ¡Ganglari! – _Sugirió Xander sentándose en uno de los muebles, dispuesto a unirse a la idea de nombres._

\- ¡Taichi!

\- ¡Aurgelmir!

\- ¡Tenma!

\- ¡Thoron!

\- ¡Taisuke!

\- ¡Fuujin!

\- Espera ¿Qué tal si es niña? – _Pregunto de pronto Ryoma volteando a ver a Xander. –_ Oyuki comienza con "O" como Oboro.

\- ¡Yumi!

\- ¿En serio Xander? ¡Esos son puros nombres de armas! – _Exclamo de pronto Elise tras analizar los nombres sugeridos por su hermano mayor._

\- ¿Qué esperabas de quien le puso el nombre de una espada a su hijo? – _Dijo Takumi mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, los mayores sí que tenían ideas raras._

\- ¡Hey! No es el mismo nombre exactamente. – _Xander cruzo los brazos y le dirigió una mirada de reproche._

\- Eso es porque Sakura lo modifico un poco. – _Comento Elise sonriendo._

\- Tenía que hacerlo sonar más como nombre para un niño. – _Explico Sakura con una sonrisa._

\- Yo no quisiera que el niño tenga el nombre de un arma. – _Dijo de pronto Oboro con un tono de voz bajo, posiblemente por timidez a recibir alguna reacción de parte del príncipe de Nohr._

\- Ustedes dos sí que son terribles. – _Tras sus palabras, todos voltearon a ver a Hinoka. –_ Empezaron a decir nombres sin considerar lo que ella pensaba.

\- Creo que tienes razón… Y más aún, parece que ya está segura que es niño. – _Comento Xander con tranquilidad. –_ Si es niño… ¡Entonces Fuujin quedaría bien!

\- ¡Tarusuke suena mejor! – _Respondió al instante Ryoma._

 _-_ Pero Fuujin suena más a fuerza.

\- Y Tarusuke suena más a Hoshido.

 _Ambos príncipes comenzaron a discutir sobre cual nombre era mejor, tras unos segundos de argumento, Sakura y Elise decidieron ignorarlos y regresaron su atención a sus hijos que comían galletas por un lado del cuarto, mientras que Hinoka volvía su atención al pequeño Forrest que dormía en sus brazos. Cansado del asunto, Takumi gruño frustrado, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, ignorando la mirada de todos los presentes._

\- ¡Takumi-sama! – _Oboro se paro al instante intentando seguirlo, pero Takumi le detuvo con una señal de su mano._

\- Descuida, solo voy a buscar algo de agua… Espérame en el cuarto ¿Si? - _Tras decir eso, abrió la puerta y salió, solo para toparse de frente con Leo._

\- Me alegra que salieras, llevo un rato intentando averiguar cuál de estas paredes es la puerta. – _Comento Leo con un tono avergonzado._

\- Es la que tiene rieles. – _Explico señalando la mencionada parte de la puerta._

\- Oh… Intentare… Recordar eso. – _Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonto, seguramente preguntándose porque no lo había pensado antes. –_ Escucho mucho ruido adentro ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Xander y Ryoma están discutiendo sobre qué nombre ponerle a mi hijo…

\- No le hagas caso a Xander, antes de que Forrest naciera me insistía 5 veces al día que le llamara Brynhildr.

\- ¡Me acaba de sugerir que lo llame Fuujin si es niño o Yumi si es niña!

\- ¡Lo vez! No le hagas caso, solo busca un nombre que les guste a ambos y no te quiebres la cabeza con ello, puedes buscar uno que tenga un significado importante para ustedes. Y ahora si me disculpas, debo entrar allí antes de que Xander intente convencer a Hinoka de cambiarle el nombre al niño.

 _Tras su rápida visita a la cocina, el joven príncipe de Hoshido decidió que lo mejor sería platicar seriamente con Oboro con respecto al asunto del nombre, no quería darle un nombre por el que después todos se rieran tal como había mencionado Orochi… Y ya que pensaba en la invocadora, allí estaba ella justamente caminando por el pasillo._

\- ¡Orochi! – _Le llamo mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarla._

\- ¡Hey Little Prince! ¿Necesitas algo? – _Le pregunto tras detenerse para verlo. –_ Disculpa si no puedo dedicarte mucho tiempo, pero debo ir a ayudar a Subaki con la niña.

\- Descuida, solo quería preguntarte algo.

\- Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Cuando escribiste eso de los nombres ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese compañero tuyo que no pudiste ni escribir? – _Tras terminar la pregunta, la expresión de calma de Orochi había cambiado por completo, parecía como si intentara contener la risa._

\- ¡Ese nombre! jajajajajajajajajaja, no me hagas recordar ese nombre… Jajajajajajaja...

 _En ese momento Takumi se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, gracias a su pregunta, Orochi había comenzado un nuevo ataque de risa y no parecía que se fuera a detener pronto. Cualquiera que fuera el nombre, parecía ser peor que las sugerencias de Xander. Tras varios minutos de intentar que Orochi dejara de reírse en vano, se alejó de la invocadora y regreso a su cuarto, Oboro seguramente ya estaba allí y era mejor que resolvieran juntos ese asunto importante._

\- ¡Ah Takumi-sama! Pensé… Que quizás habías decidido hacer algo más y olvidarte del asunto, después de lo que paso con Ryoma-sama y Xander-sama– _Le dijo la joven tras verle entrar al cuarto._

\- Lo siento, estaba intentando que Orochi dejara de reírse en medio del pasillo. – _Oboro le regreso una mirada de comprensión, seguramente ella sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era esa tarea. –_ Además, necesitamos resolver este asunto del nombre.

\- Si gustas podemos dejarlo para después, tampoco es que sea urgente. – _Takumi observo como la chica llevaba una mano a su estómago y sonreía, no podía negar que le gustaba ver esa escena._ – Aún falta algo de tiempo.

\- No tengo nada que hacer ahorita, creo que podemos aprovechar el momento. – _Le contesto sentándose a su lado, podía tomar el consejo de Leo y comenzar a pensar en alguien que fuera importante para elegir el nombre.-_ Oboro… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

\- ¿De mi padre? – _Pregunto confundida._

\- Si… Leo me dijo que quizás podíamos elegir un nombre que fuera importante para nosotros, y ya que estas segura que es niño…

\- Pero Takumi-sama ¡Eso no sería del todo justo para ti!

\- ¿Por qué no? Tu familia es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. – _Le contesto sonriendo, mientras la acercaba más hacía el para abrazarla.-_ No pienses tan mal de mí.

\- No, no lo hago… Es solo que… Si de eso se tratara, también tendría sentido que eligieras el nombre del Rey Sumeragi.

\- Por lo menos recuérdame el nombre de tu padre y luego decidimos. – _Pidió con un tono de culpa por olvidar un detalle de importancia para ella._

\- Kiroki.

\- Kiroki mmm… Kiroki y Sumeragi mmm… Ah ¿Por qué no podemos dejarle los dos? – _Dijo de pronto con frustración, causando que Oboro se riera por el comentario._

\- Eso sería muy raro mi lord, Kiroki Sumeragi es muy largo para un nombre.- _Comento aun sonriendo._

\- Siegbert también es un nombre largo y eso no impidió que Xander lo usara.

\- Pero ese es un solo nombre, además Sakura-sama prefiere llamarle solo Sieg.

\- ¿Vez? Siempre pueden simplificar los nombres de todas formas. – _Respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos decidido ¿Para qué causarse problemas si podía elegir ambos nombres?_

\- Acortar un solo nombre es más fácil mi lord, con dos nadie se pondría de acuerdo en cómo llamarle, o le dirían Sume o Kiro o Ragi...

\- ¡ESO ES! – _Exclamo de pronto mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a la joven por los hombros._

\- ¿Eso es qué? – _Le pregunto confundida._

\- ¡Kiragi! ¡Así puede llevar ambos nombres sin problema! ¡Ah eres genial! - _Aun sonriendo emocionado, Takumi volvió a tomar a una confundida Oboro en un abrazo, causándole un mayor estado de shock a la joven._

\- ¿Kiragi? Kir… - _Tras unos segundos de analizarlo, comprendió lo que Takumi había hecho. Era un nombre perfecto-_ ¡Takumi-sama, gracias!

\- ¿Ah, por qu…? – _Al ver que Oboro había comenzado a llorar en sus brazos, decidió mejor no preguntar y mejor concentrarse en abrazarle más fuerte.–_ No me des las gracias si la idea fue prácticamente tuya… Que sea un nombre especial, para alguien especial ¿Ok?

 _Su única respuesta fue un asentimiento de Oboro mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza. Orochi no podría quejarse de ese nombre y es más, tan solo llegara la hora de la cena le diría que había resuelto el problema sin hacer el tonto con los demás, por fin podría demostrarle que él y Oboro estaban aprendiendo a trabajar juntos por el bien del bebé. Esa noche sin duda haría que la invocadora le dijera "¡La regla No.89 es Misión cumplida!"_

 ** _.: Fin de capítulo :._**

* * *

Como ya dije, lamento haber tardado con este capítulo, tenía unos asuntos pendientes y recien comense a escribirlo hace una semana, tambien lamento si la explicación de Azura fue extraña... Con ese lado medio troll que tiene (y mostrado en el libro de 4koma) no se porque pense que ella podria decir algo como eso.

Algo que quisiera explicar, es sobre porque puse a Hinoka pidiendo la ayuda de Orochi en vez de sus subordinados, y eso es porque... Dudo que Hinoka hiciera algo asi, no creo que le agrade la idea de que en algo tan intimo como eso fuera a buscar a Azama, y Setsuna... Bueno, ya ven como es su personalidad, no creo que Hinoka la encontrara apta para asistir un parto, en cambio Orochi tiene mas experiencia para esos trabajos. Aparte me temo que es imposible que agregue a todos los personajes, asi que no puedo mencionar o incluir a todos, lo siento por ello.

Por cierto, no es que Takumi no supiera como nacen los bebes, es solo que, no se imaginaba lo doloroso y tardado que es el proceso x).

Una cosa mas, como ya saben, la ortografia no es mi fuerte, asi que si alguien tuviera un tiempo libre por alli y pudiera ayudarme a corregir mi horrografia, se los agradeceria mucho.

¡Nos vemos luego!

PS: 17 días para Fates!


	5. Paciencia

**_Prometí que este capítulo sería nuevamente corto... Creo que no pude cumplir mi promesa... Ups! Igual, creo que sentiran este capítulo algo diferente a los anteriores.  
_**

 **Advertencia:** Mal intendo de humor con una idea nacida del ocio, incluye algunos headcanon mios que quisas no sean aprovados por todos y obviamente, incluí algunas de mis parejas favoritas, lamento a quienes no les agraden estos supports, pero vean el lado amable, las demas parejas son solo de fondo y pueden ignorarlas o imaginar a sus favoritas en lugar de las que utilize.

* * *

 **.: Paciencia :.**

\- ¡Sentí algo!

 _Ya habían pasado casi 3 meses desde el nacimiento de Forrest, el tiempo sí que parecía llevar prisa. Incluso cuando se encontraba allí descansando y sin preocuparse de la guerra, para Takumi el paso de los días seguía siendo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Por eso, ese día se despertó con la intención de llevarlo lentamente, y la mejor forma de comenzarlo, era con unos minutos extras de descanso con su esposa, motivo por el cual, seguía allí recostado en su cama junto a ella mientras reposaba su mano sobre el estómago de la joven._

\- Últimamente se mueve mucho. – _Le respondio sonriendo por su expresión de sorpresa. –_ Golpeando a cada rato, como si quisiera salir ya.

\- ¿Duele?

-No. Al principio fue algo incómodo pero, ahora es más… ¿Reconfortante?… Creo que extrañare eso una vez que este fuera.

\- ¡Oh! Pues yo prefiero que ya esté afuera. – _Comenzó a mover su mano en círculos, causando que Oboro le regresara una mirada curiosa._

 _-_ ¿Qué haces?

\- Intento que me responda. – _Sus palabras hicieron que recibiera como única respuesta la risa de la joven._

\- ¡A veces eres algo infantil Takumi! – _Le dijo aun riendo, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que el príncipe se había levantado rápidamente y le miraba fijamente._

 _-_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

 _-_ Ah… ¡Lo siento! No… No era mi intenci… - _Intento disculpase mientras se sentaba._

\- No, no, no, no… No eso… ¡Me llamaste solo por mi nombre! ¡Nunca me llamas solo por mi nombre! – _Le explico con una mayor reacción de sorpresa._

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- ¡SI! ¡Si ya hasta pensaba que quizás te era imposible!

\- No es imposible, es solo que… Que… Mmm… Me gana la costumbre… - _Termino diciéndole con un ligero tono de pena. –_ Y a veces siento que… Me verían raro por la informalidad…

\- ¡Al infierno lo que los otros piensen! Tú puedes llamarme como quieras… Pero intenta dejar los títulos de lado al menos cuando estemos solos ¿Ok?

\- Lo intentare. – _Le contesto mientras le daba un abrazo._

\- ¡Bien! Ahora, Kiragi me va a responder ¿O no?

\- Creo que si pudiera responder, diría que se está haciendo tarde. – _Le dijo sonriendo nuevamente._

\- ¡Arg! Maldito tiempo que avanza más rápido, bueno, ya seguiremos hablando en la noche.

 _Su comentario hiso que Oboro se riera aún más. Esos minutos extras en el cuarto habían valido la pena, principalmente por ver a la joven en un estado más feliz en comparación con los últimos días en que pareciera que cualquier cosa le haría llorar. No podía negar que ya sabía que eso pasaría, después de todo tenía esos recuerdos de cuando sucedió con Sakura, sin embargo, a veces pensaba que prefería los ataques de ira de Oboro a verla en un estado tan sentimental. Pero todo indicaba que la joven parecía haber despertado con un buen humor, por lo que ahora estaba seguro de que tendría un buen día…_

… _O al menos eso creía._

 _-_ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

 _El día anterior había dejado su capa de piel en la lavandería de la mansión, y esperaba recogerla ya lista para ser usada, definitivamente no pensaba encontrarla en el piso del cuarto principal, aún más sucia que el día anterior y con 2 intrusos sobre ella. Debajo de la capa se alcanzaba a ver algo peludo que parecía haber estado durmiendo hasta antes de su grito, ya que ahora se movía, mientras que por un lado, un cachorrito café claro no dejaba de masticar uno de los bordes de la ropa._

 _-_ ¿Por qué gritas esta vez? – Le p _regunto alguien por detrás. El joven príncipe volteo a ver quien hablaba, solo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor._

\- ¡MIRA! – _Volvió a gritar mientras señalaba a sus sobrinas destrozando lo que era su capa de piel favorita._

\- ¡Allí están! – _Al instante, Kaden y Keaton entraron al cuarto en dirección a sus hijas._

\- Aun no entiendo como abrió la puerta durante la noche. – _Comento Keaton mientras intentaba separar a su hija de la capa._

\- Los wolfkins son grandes, pudo haber alcanzado el seguro de la puerta, pero mi preciosa Selkie no habría alcanzado con su tamaño, quizás olvidamos cerrar la puerta antes de dormir.

\- ¡HEY! – _Takumi se paró enfrente de ambos con los brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación al ataque de su capa._

\- Oh jaja, disculpa ¿Es tuya? – _Pregunto Keaton mientras le ofrecía la capa.–_ A Velouria le gustan las cosas que sueltan pelusas.

\- … - _Takumi observo lo que aún quedaba de su capa, la cual no solo estaba nuevamente sucia, sino que además estaba arañada y babeada. –_ Mejor quédatela…

…

\- Vamos mi lord, los niños siempre hacen travesuras. – _Le dijo Hinata mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro._

\- Pero era mi favorita ¿Ahora cómo se supone que consiga otra si estoy prácticamente encerrado aquí?

\- ¡De eso me encargo yo mi lord! Conseguiré otra para mi próxima visita… Por cierto… ¿Cómo amaneció Oboro-nee? ¿Puedo hablar con ella sin que se ponga a llorar nuevamente?

\- Supongo, estaba bien hace un rato. Aunque no sé qué le digas que la haga llorar.

 _-_ ¡Nada, nada! Ayer solo le estaba contando de mi última pelea y empezó a llorar de la nada.

\- Bueno, ha estado un poco sentimental últimamente.

\- ¡Demasiado! Sé que Sakura-sama paso por algo similar y extrañamente Hinoka-sama y Hana no tuvieron ese problema, pero con Oboro-nee parece una exageración, creo que prefería cuando me atacaba con sus agujas.

\- Lo sé, pero Orochi dice que es normal considerando como es ella… Igual no sé qué hacer, tu mejor opción es no hablar con ella de algo que involucre muertes o cosas por el estilo.

\- Pero Takumi-sama, hace unos días ella se puso a llorar solo por ver uno de los dibujos de Kagero… Ahora Kagero cree que sus dibujos son tan pésimos que hacen llorar a la gente.

\- Bueno, sus dibujos son un poco… ¿Raros?

\- Eso sí, pero aun así no creo que sean para el punto d-

¡ZAP!

\- ¡eeeAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!

 _Hinata comenzó a gritar tras ser golpeado con una pequeña espada de bamboo. Takumi, que estaba a su lado, se giró para ver que atrás de ellos se encontraba Hana con un pequeño Hisame cargado a la altura de la cabeza de Hinata, el niño agitaba rápidamente la pequeña espada sobre la cabeza de su padre._

\- ¡Un perfecto Men-uchi Hisame! – _Dijo Hana sonriendo, el niño levanto ambos brazos en señal de victoria._

\- ¡Hey! No me usen de dummy. – _Les reclamo Hinata mientras se paraba y los veía de frente._

\- Oh oh, creo que hemos encontrado un monstruo ¡Es mejor escapar!

\- ¡Me voy a vengar de esa!

 _Hinata comenzó a perseguir a la joven por el pasillo, las risas de los 3 se perdieron conforme se iban alejando del cuarto. Sin alguien cerca, Takumi decidió mejor ir al cuarto principal para al menos entretenerse en algo._

\- ¡Ah Takumi, que bueno que viniste! – _Dijo Ryoma al verlo entrar. Toda su familia estaba allí, junto con algunos compañeros más._

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ven, siéntate aquí. – _Le pidió su hermano que se encontraba con Xander, Camilla, Corrin, Azura y Hinoka._

\- Ya que estas aquí creo que aprovechare para agradecerte el regalo que le hiciste a Velouria esta mañana, no sabes lo feliz que ha estado debajo de esa capa vieja. – _Comento Camilla sonriendo mientras Takumi se sentaba a su lado._

\- De… De nada… - _Termino diciendo mientras trataba de contener las ganas de gritar por recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana con la que había sido su capa favorita._

\- Haber hermanito, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. – _Le dijo Ryoma con un tono de voz serio, causando que Takumi lo viera fijamente._

\- ¿Qué paso esta vez?

\- Nada, pero necesitamos explicarte esto. Estos son unos mapas astrales que Lilith hiso para nosotros. – _Explico señalando los pergaminos que tenían frente a ellos. –_ Muestran diferentes Deeprealms a las que podemos ir de la misma forma a como entramos a esta. Incluso aquí anotamos algunos detalles que sabemos de ellas.

\- Y eso es para…

\- Sin entrar a muchos detalles, pensamos que lo mejor será enviar a cada uno de los niños a una región diferente. – _Término diciendo Xander directamente._

\- ¿Qué? Pero si aquí están bien.

\- Recuerda el motivo por el que decidimos dejarlos aquí. Esos enemigos invisibles pueden entrar al castillo que Lilith construyo para nosotros, por lo que de igual forma podrían entrar aquí. – _Agrego Corrin a la explicación, realmente parecía que ya habían tenido mucho tiempo, quizás días, hablando del tema._

\- Por eso mismo no veo diferencia, si entran aquí, igual lo harán en otra.

\- Probablemente sí, pero los sirvientes solo tendrían que preocuparse por un solo niño, y no por varios. Tu que has estado aquí ya un tiempo, habrás notado que teniéndolos a todos juntos es más difícil mantenerlos atendidos correctamente.

\- Solo pongan a más gente a cuidar.

\- No es tan fácil Takumi – _Dijo Ryoma antes de que Corrin continuara hablando. –_ Las personas que están aquí son vasallos nuestros que conocemos, que aceptaron lo que les pasaría si vivían permanentemente aquí y principalmente, que se ofrecieron como voluntarios para el trabajo. No podemos convencer, ni obligar a más gente a abandonar sus vidas actuales.

-Lo sé…

\- Me alegro, porque lamentablemente, no tenemos otra opción. Toma uno de estos. - _Ryoma intento darle uno de los mapas, pero su hermano solo se limitó a ver el objeto sin tocarlo. -_ ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No… No había tomado en cuenta ese detalle…

\- ¿Cuál detalle?

\- Que no podemos llevar al niño con nosotros ¿Cómo se supone que le recuerde a Oboro que tendrá que dejar al niño solo? – _Volteo a ver a todos esperando alguna ayuda, pero su única respuesta fueron miradas de lastima y compasión._

…

 _Horas más tarde, Takumi se encontraba sentado debajo de uno de los árboles cerca al estanque del jardín, pensando en cómo tratar el tema sobre el futuro del bebé con Oboro, sus experiencias pasadas le habían hecho entender que lo mejor era hablar con ella de manera directa sin causar un lío, pero si tomaba en cuenta el estado emocional en el que la joven se encontraba últimamente, seguramente no tomaría la noticia para nada bien._

\- Hey Little Prince ¿Qué haces aquí afuera solo? – _Pregunto Orochi mientras se acercaba a él._

\- Pensaba… Allí dentro hay mucho ruido. – _Dijo mientras señalaba al cuarto principal, ese día la puerta se encontraba cerrada aun. -_ ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con un problema?

\- Creo haberte dado ya la respuesta a todos tus problemas.

\- Te aseguro que esto no está escrito en tu libreta.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, ya la leí toda…

\- ¿En serio? También… ¿La última página? – _Pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad._

\- No, esa hoja está pegada, creí que la habías dejado así por decoración.

\- Fufufu, me alegro que no la despegaras. Déjala así, algún día sabrás lo que dice.

\- ¿Entonces sí hay algo allí? – _Saco la libreta de entre su ropa y la abrió por el final, pero antes de que intentara despegar la dichosa última página, Orochi_ _le arrebato el objeto de las manos._

\- Te dije que la dejes así. Pórtate bien y espera a que llegue el momento para verlo. – _Le dijo mientras le regresaba la libreta._

\- ¿Y cómo sabré cuando es el momento?

\- Ya lo sabrás, te lo aseguro. Ahora, porque mejor no me dices cuál es tu problema.

\- Oh… Ryoma me conto lo del plan de mantener a los niños en diferentes regiones para mayor comodidad y seguridad, eso me hiso caer en cuenta de que debo recordarle a Oboro que él bebé no puede ir con nosotros y no creo que a ella le agrade la idea de dejar al niño solo.

\- Cierto, no le agradara, pero es una realidad que lamentablemente tiene que aceptar. Te aseguro que no es fácil saber que no puedes ver crecer a tu hijo… - _Su repentino silencio hiso que Takumi le viera directamente, preguntándose si debía hacer o decir algo, pero antes de que lograra decidir, ella continuo. –_ La idea de que nos esforzamos por terminar todo este asunto lo más pronto posible es el mayor consuelo que podemos tener.

\- Lo sé, pero no sé si ella lo recuerde por el momento.

\- Te aseguro que sí, pero no está demás que lo comenten, además, supongo que tienen que elegir una de las regiones del mapa.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Mmm, con lo sentimental que ha estado Oboro, siento que mejor debería dejar esta plática para después.

\- Yo diría que mejor lo trates de una vez. – _Le dijo sonriendo por su comentario. –_ Este es un tema delicado para el que ambos deben prepararse con suficiente tiempo. Creo que la mejor ayuda que puedo darte es asegurarme de que ella este de buen humor para cuando tengan que hablar. - _Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto principal._

 _Después de varios minutos de pensar el asunto, mirar el mapa que Ryoma le había dado y pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción, Takumi decidió entrar al cuarto principal. Sus hermanos estaban allí junto con sus hijos, incluso Azura y Kaze estaban allí tomando el té, mientras que por un lado del cuarto se encontraba Oboro platicando con Orochi, el joven príncipe no podía hacer más que desear que la Invocadora realmente lograra mantener a Oboro de buen humor._

\- Ta…kumi … - _Dijo una voz a su lado con un tono tétrico._

\- ¿Qué te paso? – _Pregunto tras darse cuenta de que Leo acababa de llegar a su lado._

 _-_ ¡No eh podido dormir bien en toda la semana! – _Respondió el príncipe de Nohr mientras lo tomaba por los brazos y lo zarandeaba. –_ Forrest ha tomado el habito de despertarse a media noche y no querer volver a dormir hasta entrada la madrugada y no me agrada despertar a Hinoka porque sé que ha tenido día muy duros últimamente, ella cuida del niño casi todo el día y me siento un inútil sin poder hacer más que observarla, por eso de noche no quiero molestarla, pero el niño no se duerme fácilmente y no sé qué hacer! ¡DIME QUE HACER! No espera, yo te diré que hacer ¡NO TENGAS HIJOS!

\- Eh… Sí recuerdas que Oboro está próxima a tener al bebé ¿Verdad? – _Comento viéndolo con preocupación, el joven realmente parecía muy cansado._

\- Cierto… Los niños son geniales, en serio, ignora a mi lado con falta de sueño. – _Leo se golpeó la frente con la mano. –_ Lo siento, ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo… Un hijo es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida… Ugh, espero que Hinoka no haya escuchado nada de esto o pensara mal de mí.

\- Sabes, realmente te vez algo mal, no creo que estés pensando muy bien lo que dices.

\- Si… Adoro a Forrest, en serio, no sabes lo genial que es ver cuando te sonríe… Pero quisiera que dejara de estar tanto tiempo despierto en las noches, porque… ¡YA NO SE QUE HACER! – _Termino de decir mientras volvía a zarandear al príncipe de Hoshido._

\- ¿Desean algo de café? – _Pregunto de pronto Jacob tras acercarse a ellos con una bandeja en la mano._

\- ¡SI! – _Al instante, Leo arrebato la tetera a Jacob, dejando al mayordomo con un aire ofendido y un par de tazas en la mano._

\- No te aconsejo que se la quites. – _Advirtió Takumi al ver como Leo tomaba su café directamente de la tetera. Al joven mayordomo no le quedo más que alejarse murmurando sobre las faltas de respeto._

\- Mi lord, creo que le escuche decir que tiene problemas con el nuevo príncipe. – _Niles se acercó a ellos sonriendo, con una mano cargaba a una pequeña niña mientras que en la otra llevaba un libro._

 _-_ ¿Problemas? ¿Qué te hace creerlo? – _Pregunto Leo mirándolo con una clara expresión de sarcasmo._

\- Su hermoso semblante se ve alterado por el cansancio mi lord, creo que debería sugerirle que le lea un poco al nuevo príncipe. – _Niles le extendió el libro que llevaba en la mano, pero Leo se limitó a seguirlo viendo con sarcasmo._

\- No gracias, conociéndote, ya sé qué tipo de libros son.

\- Le aseguro que funcionan, Nina no se cansa de que se los lea, por eso le conseguí uno nuevo completamente ilustrado y a color, pasaremos una buena noche viendo algunos cuantos apuestos soldados y… – _Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Beruka apareció detrás de él y le arrebato a la niña de las manos sin decir palabra alguna mientras se alejaba. -_ Oh bueno, más para nosotros… ¡Niños! ¿No quieren que el buen tío Niles les muestre su nuevo libro? - _Al instante, Shigure, Siegbert y Shiro estaban a su alrededor intentando tomar el libro._

\- Vaya, Sakura sí que los ha acostumbrado a entretenerse con libros. – _Comento Takumi mientras veía como Niles se sentaba con los niños alrededor suyo._

\- Esto no me gusta… - _Dijo Leo quedamente mientras volvía a tomar su café de la tetera._

\- Tengo un libro muy interesante aquí para ustedes el día de hoy, lleno de ilustraciones sexys que sé que disfrutaran. – _Continuo diciendo Niles mientras abría su libro._

\- Sepsy ¿Qué es sepsy? – _Pregunto de pronto Shigure._

\- ¡Oh! Veras, Sexy significa queasansajsnas.a – _La explicación de Niles fue detenida por la mano de Leo sobre su boca._

\- Esa es una explicación que mejor deberías escuchar de tu padre. – _Contesto Leo sonriendo. –_ Claro que eso te lo explicaran cuando ya seas… Mayor… ¿A dónde fueron? – _Termino preguntando al ver que los niños ya no estaban frente a él._

\- ¡PAPÁ! - _Horrorizados, Leo y Takumi vieron como los 3 pequeños corrían en dirección a donde Kaze se encontraba tomando el té._

\- Oh, oh…

\- Papá ¿Qué es sepsy? – _Shigure comenzó a jalar de la manga de su padre. Kaze comenzó a toser por atragantarse con el té tras escuchar la pregunta, causando que todos voltearan a verlo confundidos._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Pregunto Camilla mientras intentaba ayudarle a recuperar el aire._

\- Bueno, al menos no paso de solo una pregunta. – _Dijo Takumi mientras veía lo que ocurría._

\- Sexy es cuando una persona encuentra a otra muy atractiva y sensual. – _Takumi y Leo voltearon rápidamente solo para encontrarse con Azura respondiéndole a los niños._

\- ¡Neesan, no! – _Pero había sido muy tarde, los niños ya habían comenzado a correr nuevamente por el cuarto._

\- ¿Mamá es sensual? – _Pregunto esta vez Siegbert a Xander que se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles a lado de Ryoma._

 _Ahora todos observaban a Xander esperando alguna reacción de su parte, como escucharle gritar; pero Xander se limitó a quedarse viendo hacía la nada, sin moverse siquiera un poco y dejando caer el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado tras escuchar la pregunta._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – _Sakura y Elise entraron en ese momento al cuarto, solo para encontrarlo en completo silencio y con todos observando a Xander que seguía sin reaccionar._

\- Siegbert solo quiere saber si Xander te encuentra sensual. – _Explico Azura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, causando que Sakura se sonrojara como nunca y Elise se comenzara a reír._

 _-_ Qu… ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? – _La voz de Xander retumbo por toda la habitación pese a no ver gritado._

\- Yo diría, que este es el momento para que te vayas. – _Comento Leo a Niles, quien no tardo en desaparecer en segundos, dejando al príncipe de Nohr pensando si acaso estaba aprendiendo a volverse un ninja._

\- Jaja, estos niños y sus preguntas. – _Dijo Ryoma sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Xander. –_ No debería sorprenderte que te hagan preguntas de esa forma, siempre terminan escuchando lo que no deben, de una forma u otra.

 _Takumi se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras Ryoma comenzaba a contar historias sobre Shiro y sus preguntas raras. Mientras más anécdotas escuchaban sobre los niños, el joven príncipe de Hoshido más comenzaba a comprender porque Leo estaba volviéndose neurótico recientemente. Cuidar de los niños cada vez sonaba más y más horrible desde su punto de vista._

\- … Y recuerda como esta mañana, Velouria y Selkie se adueñaron de la vieja capa de Takumi…

 _Y allí iba de nuevo el recordatorio de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Rayos, escucharlo una y otra vez le hacía enojar más. Queriendo olvidar ese mal momento, decidió ignorar a Ryoma y su plática sobre niños y prestar su atención a otro lado._

\- ¿Enserio? - _La voz divertida de Oboro llego hasta él desde atrás. Se giró un poco y alcanzo a ver como la joven se encontraba aun hablando con Orochi._

\- Claro, si tan solo lo hubieras visto en esos días, iba de un lado a otro con ese muñeco. Había ocasiones en que se negaba a comer si no le servía un plato al muñeco también. – _Takumi se quedó observando a Orochi, esa conversación sonaba familiar por alguna razón. –_ Creo que puedo asegurar que aún lo conserva escondido en alguno de sus baúles.

\- No sabía que ah Takumi-sama le gustaran esas cosas, aunque eso explicaría porque algunas veces cuando despierto, lo encuentro abrazado de la almohada. – _Takumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar a Oboro contar eso, por lo menos nadie más aparte de Orochi les había escuchado._

\- ¿Qué Takumi, que? – _Pregunto rápidamente Leo sentándose con ambas chicas y poniendo por un lado la tetera aun medio llena de café._

\- Oh Leo-sama, solo le contaba a Oboro algunas historias de cuando Little Prince era pequeño… ¡Como esas veces en que corría a mi cuarto por las noches insistiendo que había un fantasma en el suyo! Se metía debajo de la mesa y prefería quedarse allí dormido antes que regresar a su cama. – _Continuo contando Orochi entre risas, haciendo que Takumi comenzara a tentarse en aventarle alguno de los cojines que tenía cerca. –_ ¡Y no comencemos con las ocasiones en que me pedía que lo acompañara al baño por las madrugadas!

\- ¿Estas contándoles de cuando Takumi era pequeño? – _Dijo Ryoma volteando a verles, causando que la atención de los demás se centrara en la invocadora._

 _En instantes, Ryoma comenzó acompañar a Orochi con sus historias, seguidos por Azura y Hinoka, causando que Takumi se sintiera peor por cada segundo que pasaba… Oh, ahora sí ya no podría dar la cara frente a todos sin sentirse avergonzado._

\- ¡Y las veces en que escapaba de su hora del baño y tenía que perseguirlo por todo el castillo para que se pusiera la ropa! Le encantaba hacer eso, por suerte ahora al menos tiene quien lo vista. – _Orochi dirigió su mirada hacía Oboro._

\- Bueno… No puedo negar que a veces termina poniéndose la ropa al revés…

\- ¿Cómo, aun te pones la ropa al revés Little Prince? – _Pregunto Orochi volteando a verlo._

\- A cierto, el otro día la traía mal. – _Agrego Azura recordando días previos, Takumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que en efecto, Azura le había hecho notar ese error algunas veces._

\- Je ¿Tan grande y aun necesitas que te vistan? – _Comento Leo riendo._

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARG! ¡TÚ DE QUE TE BURLAS SI ACADA RATO TRAES TU CAPA AL REVES! – _Takumi se paró al instante gritando y señalando a Leo, segundos después cambio su atención hacía Orochi -_ ¡TÚ DEJA DE CONTARLE A TODO MUNDO SOBRE ESAS COSAS, NI QUE FUERAS MI MADRE! ¡Y TÚ DEJA DE SEGUIRLE EL JUEGO! – _Termino diciendo mientras señalaba a Oboro. Todos se le habían quedado viendo en un completo silencio, incluso los niños que jugaban por un lado le veían con temor tras escucharle levantar la voz._

\- Takumi-sama yo… Lo siento... – _Oboro salió rápidamente del cuarto sin decir nada más._

\- ¡Oboro espera! - _El joven intento detenerla pero ya había sido tarde._

\- Tú sí que eres un gran idiota. – _Comento Leo mientras volvía a tomar de su café tranquilamente._

\- ¡AAARG!

 _Takumi salió corriendo del cuarto en busca de la joven quien probablemente se había dirigido a su habitación, pero antes de que hubiera recorrido siquiera la mitad del trayecto, Orochi le detuvo en medio del pasillo._

\- ¡Alto ahí Little Prince! – _Le llamo la invocadora mientras lo sostenía por la parte de atrás de su ropa._

\- ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON OBORO!

\- No mientras sigas así, si no te calmas terminaras gritándole otra vez.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARG! – _El joven se llevó una mano a la frente e intento calmarse, tarea no fácil sabiendo que acababa de cometer un error. -_ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo?

\- Privilegios de tener amistad con un par de ninjas. Fuera de eso, de cierta forma siento que me has decepcionado un poco, habías dicho que ya habías leído toda la libreta que te di, pero no pareciera que realmente aprendieras algo.

\- ¡Claro que la leí! ¡Pero el que les cuentes mi vida a otros no tiene nada que ver!

\- Algunas cosas no fueron escritas de manera directa, pero sí para que las tomaras como consejos de por vida Little Prince. – O _rochi saco sin problemas la libreta de entre las ropas del joven, sabiendo ya donde solía cargarla. –_ Pareciera que sencillamente ignoraste una de las primeras reglas que te di. - _Abrio la libreta por una de las primeras páginas y se la regreso al príncipe._

" **Regla No. 4: Ten Paciencia**.

Hay que admitir que la paciencia no es tu mejor fuerte, pero aun así, nunca es tarde para que comiences a trabajar en ella. Si aprendes a controlarla se convertirá en una de tus mejores armas, no solo con tu nueva labor como padre, si no para cualquier problema que te encuentres en la vida.

Recuerda que no puedes ir por allí gritándoles a tus hijos por cualquier motivo y tampoco debes de hacerlo con las personas, muestra una actitud más calmada y veras como todos te verán de una mejor forma. No está mal que a veces expreses tu descontento con lo que sucede, pero siempre hay mejores opciones para mostrarlo que el solo gritar sin control…"

 _La página continuaba con algunas recomendaciones de cómo comportarse en esos casos… Takumi no podía hacer más que solo mirar el objeto en sus manos, en efecto era de las primeras cosas que había leído y sin duda, fue de las primeras cosas que había olvidado._

\- Lo siento… Olvide eso…

\- Pero si no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. – _Contesto ella sonriendo y mirando en dirección al cuarto a donde el joven se dirigía._

\- No, no, no… ¡No debería haber hecho muchas cosas! Estábamos bien en la mañana y luego… ¡Arg! No debería haberle gritado y menos ahora que tiene problemas para controlar sus emociones… Y… Y… Y tampoco debería haberte gritado a ti…

\- Yo ya me acostumbre Little Prince, te eh tratado por tanto tiempo que hasta puedo presentir cuando va a pasar.- _Comento mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –_ Ahora, si ya te sientes mejor, debes ir a hablar con ella.

\- No, la verdad ahora me siento peor…

\- Y ese es un buen paso, ahora ve, tienen cosas importantes que hablar.

 _Tras ser empujado por Orochi para que continuara su camino, no le quedo más que ir a su habitación, la puerta no estaba asegurada, así que suspirando, la abrió un poco y se asomó. Oboro estaba allí, dándole la espalda a la puerta y sentada junto a algo de ropa._

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – _Pregunto el joven quedamente para llamar su atención._

\- ¡Ah, Takumi-sama! Uh… Claro que puedes pasar, es tu cuarto, no tienes que pedir permiso. – _Le contesto mientras detenía su labor de acomodar la pequeña ropa que tenía a su alrededor._

\- Nuestro cuarto… Tienes todo el derecho a no dejarme entrar o a sacarme de aquí. – _Dijo mientras entraba aun con duda._

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Muchos motivos… El que sea el mayor idiota que existe, parece uno bueno.

\- No digas eso. Golpearía a cualquiera que te llamara así…

\- Sí, creo que un golpe me haría sentir mejor. – _Le contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado._

\- ¡No lo decía por ti! Nunca haría algo así…

\- Pero lo merezco, no debí haberte gritado, ni a ti ni a nadie… Bueno quizás a Leo por meterse en donde no lo llaman, pero no a ti… No me enojare, en serio – _Ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato._

\- No puedo… - _Termino diciendo Oboro dirigiendo su mirada hacía la ropa que doblaba.-_ En parte es mi culpa, no debí hablar de ti de esa forma…

\- Es mi culpa por actuar justo como insisto que no soy… No me hagas ordenarte en culparme por ello… ¡Agh! ¡Tampoco debería decir eso! – _Se golpeó la frente con la mano, sí que era bueno para arruinar todo. Suspiro profundamente intentando pensar mejor en sus palabras.-_ Perdóname por actuar de esa forma, intentare no comportarme como el niño de 5 años que insisto en no ser.

\- Pero y-

\- No "peros", tu no hiciste nada malo, debo aprender a no enojarme por cosas como esas… Son mi familia después de todo, debo aceptar que de una u otra forma, ellos saben cómo soy en realidad… Así que… Perdón.

\- Sabes que te perdono, Takumi – _Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el joven regreso el gesto rápidamente._

\- Prometo aprender a comportarme, pero si vuelvo a hacer una tontería así, prométeme que me darás ese golpe.

\- Mejor prometo no dejar que vuelva a pasar.

\- Bueno, eso también puede servir.- _Después de unos segundos de silencio, recordó el otro motivo que necesitaban hablar, por lo que separándose de ella, saco el mapa que Ryoma le había dado y que había guardado dentro de su libreta. –_ Sé que este quizás es el peor momento para decirte esto, pero… Ryoma me dijo que debemos planear para cuando tengamos que dejar al niño. No me agrada la idea de dejarlo, pero no tenemos opción, supongo…

\- Lo sé… Últimamente no puedo evitar recordar ese detalle, especialmente cada que Hinata me comenta sobre lo que ocurre fuera de aquí. – _Su voz y semblante cambio a uno de tristeza, dejando a Takumi pensando si quizás ese era el motivo por el que ella lloraba últimamente y no debido a sus repentinos cambios de humor._

 _-_ Estaba pensando… ¿Y si te quedas aquí con el niño? Así al menos no estará solo.

\- ¡Takumi-sama, no podría! Yo… Yo no puedo dejarte así… No quiero dejar Kiragi tampoco pero… Al menos sabré que él estará a salvo aquí… Pero estando tú afuera ¿Quién me asegura que tú estarás bien? Antes de que llegaras, cada día parecía más una tortura por no saber cómo estaban… El niño estará a salvo en este lugar, ya acepte eso… Él estará bien, lo se…

 _Takumi sentía que debía darle más crédito a la joven, era notorio que ella pensaba más en el asunto de lo que él lo hacía, de hecho, ese asunto era algo de lo que no había pensado hasta esa mañana cuando Ryoma le comento la idea de las diferentes regiones, sin embargo, al parecer Oboro lo pensaba todos los días desde que habían recibido la noticia del bebé._

\- ¿Crees que es la mejor opción? ¿Venir conmigo?

\- Para el niño lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos los 2, pero tenemos una guerra allá afuera… Tampoco podemos abandonarla. No hay mejor opción aquí…

\- Cierto… Entonces, terminemos esa guerra rápido, así podremos regresar por Kiragi rápidamente y comenzar a hacer lo correcto.

\- Esa es una buena motivación. – _Le sonrío un poco, pero el príncipe aun podía ver como ese tipo de palabras le dolían profundamente._

\- Ryoma me dio este mapa de diferentes Deeprealms ¿Quieres buscar una que sea buena para el niño?

\- La verdad… Preferiría no seguir pensando más en este asunto por hoy.

\- Descuida, yo tampoco tengo ganas de esto. – _Dijo mientras aventaba el mapa por la ventana, ya lo buscaría después y si no lo encontraba, pues ya terminaría pidiéndole otro a Lilith sin que Ryoma se enterara. -_ ¿Quieres ir al jardín? Al menos podemos pasar un rato los 3 juntos…

\- Sí, creo que eso suena mejor.

 _Ya tendrían tiempo para elegir una región después, por ahora, prefería comenzar a valorar esos pocos días que aún le quedaban para descansar con su familia. Sin embargo, ahora también estaba decidido en aprender a comportarse como una mejor persona por el bien de todos, principalmente de su hijo. En esos pocos días que quedaban, debía aprender de Oboro a tener una mejor mentalidad en las situaciones, para no volver a reaccionar como acababa de hacerlo minutos antes._

 _Sin duda, aún tenía mucho que aprender, tanto de su esposa, como de su familia e incluso de los consejos que Orochi se había molestado en escribirle. Había insistido en que ya había leído toda la libreta, pero lo que acababa de ocurrír le había hecho notar que leerla no era suficiente, no le servía de nada leer si no lo comenzaba a poner en práctica._

 _Tal vez era hora de volver a darle una leída a esa libreta y comenzar a darle más importancia a cada una de esas reglas para no volver a fallarlas, después de todo, si Orochi se las había dado eran por un buen motivo, y ahora estaba decidido en no volver a defraudar a Orochi, ni a nadie más._

"Principalmente a ustedes 2"

 _Pensó mientras veía a Oboro. Sí, ya era hora de crecer, y debía comenzar a hacerlo de una buena vez._

 **.: Fín de Capítulo :.**

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Como han estado? ¿Ya jugaron Fates? Espero lo esten disfrutando hohoho

Saben, ahora que por fín tengo el juego, me eh dado cuenta de que mi idea de los personajes no es tan alejada de como son, o al menos con las versiones localizadas. La localización a hecho que Takumi y Leo suenen mas como niños pequeños cada que se hablan (solo miren como cambio su support en la localización, completamente como niños de Kinder haha). Tambien que Takumi si pudiera ser realmente algo ingenuo e inocente... Una de sus líneas cuando lo invitas al My Room es preguntar si el ruido que escucha dentro del cuarto se debe a que estas tocando la batería... Esto es gracioso cuando tu personaje ya se ah casado y sabes que tu pareja duerme en la habitación junto contigo. Cuando leí eso, no pude evitar pensar "Claro Takumi... La batería jajaja... Espera 9 meses y sabras" ... Así fue como nacieron Selkie y Kana quizas LoL

Tambien una nota que aprendi recientemente gracias a los nuevos DLC que salieron en Japon. Oboro sigue llamando a Takumi "-sama" aun despues de casados. En su conversación con Kiragi, ella dice "Takumi-sama" y luego se corrige al instante a solo "Takumi" , de eso me entere al poco tiempo despues de que escribi el inicio de este capítulo, así que me motivo mas a dejar esa parte jaja.

Bien, me despido! Que esten bien y si quieren visitar mi castillo de Fates, en mi profile esta mi codigo! Pueden visitar mi castillo de Revelation.

¡Nos vemos!

PS: Gracias por su reviews, no saben cuanto me alegra recivirlos.

PS2: Men-uchi es un golpe directo a la cabeza en el Kendo.


	6. La ultima pagina

Espero no creyeran que ya me había olvidado de este fic hehe.

 **Advertencia:** Creo que ninguna esta vez?

* * *

 **.: La ultima pagina :.**

 _Solo un par de días fueron suficientes para que Takumi entendiera por qué Leo había tenido problemas de sueño cuidando de su hijo, sin embargo y pese a su propia sorpresa, también habían bastado un par de días para darse cuenta de que Niles tenía razón, leer un poco al bebé parecía calmarlo más rápidamente._

\- ¿Se ha dormido ya? – _Le pregunto Oboro asomándose sobre su hombro._

\- Si… ¿Quién diría que ese pervertido tendría razón? – _Contesto sonriendo mientras dejaba un pequeño libro en la mesa que tenía por un lado._

\- A veces suele decir un par de cosas interesantes entre todas las cosas indebidas. – _Oboro tomo al bebé para envolverlo mejor con la sabana que Takumi había tirado para poder sujetarle mejor, dándole tiempo al príncipe de estirar los brazos tras la larga sesión de lectura de cuentos infantiles._

 _-_ ¿Has estado hablando con él?

\- Es difícil no hacerlo, principalmente cuando no deja de aparecer detrás de uno sin avisar. – _Su respuesta hiso que Takumi riera un poco, sin duda el ladrón era bueno en persuasión y en entablar conversaciones con sus "victimas".– ¿_ Debería llamar a alguno de los empleados para que lo lleve a descansar? – _Pregunto sin quitarle la vista al bebé._

\- Yo lo hago, espera aquí con él.

\- Ok… Ugh… - _La expresión de la joven cambio a una de dolor repentinamente._

\- ¿Estás bien? – _El príncipe se acercó a ella, pero su expresión ya había regresado a la normalidad._

 _-_ Al parecer alguien más tampoco puede dormir.

\- Entonces tendré que leerle un poco también, cuando termine de hacerme cargo de su primo.- _Sonriendo, Takumi salió del cuarto en busca de alguno de los sirvientes que se encargaban de cuidar de Forrest._

 _Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Leo y Hinoka habían dejado la mansión y regresaran a su vida normal. Había sido un día difícil para los recientes padres, Hinoka parecía haber estado conteniendo las ganas de golpear a alguien por frustración durante la despedida, pero fuera de eso se había mantenido en una postura fuerte. Por el otro lado, Leo apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar sobre el hombro de Takumi mientras le pedía que cuidara de su hijo; un lado que nunca había visto antes en el príncipe de Nohr, pero que tampoco se atrevía a echárselo en cara o bromear con ello, ya que estaba seguro que su reacción seria la misma cuando se tuviera que despedir de Kiragi._

 _Durante los días anteriores, Takumi había puesto en practicar el cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a Leo y Hinoka de cuidar personalmente lo más que pudiera de Forrest. La tarea le serviría de práctica y como no existe mejor forma de mejorar que practicar, había decidido incluir a sus otros sobrinos en su régimen de entrenamiento. Ahora el futuro padre ya tenía una mejor idea de a lo que se enfrentaría cuidando niños… Y debía admitir, que comenzaba a sentir compasión por sus compañeros y familia; cuidar de los niños realmente era más agotador que una guerra._

 _Una vez que se asegurara de que los sirvientes habían llevado a Forrest a su cuarto sin que despertara, el joven príncipe regreso a su habitación, solo para encontrar a su esposa nuevamente con una extraña expresión._

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Descuida… Últimamente parece moverse mucho, ya pasara. – _Le contesto sin cambiar su expresión._

\- Oboro, si ocurre algo dímelo. No es normal que estés haciendo esas expresiones sin ningún motivo en especial.

\- Lo siento… Estoy bien, en serio… Solo es un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Incomodo en el sentido de doloroso o incomodo en el sentido de molesto? – _Termino preguntando mientras colocaba su mano sobre el estómago de la chica, sintiendo una ligera sensación de movimiento proveniente de adentro._

 _-_ Incomodo en el sentido como si te comieras algo vivo que insiste en salir por tu estómago.

\- ¡IIIAAUGH! ¡No digas eso!- _Le respondió con una expresión de susto, provocando que la joven se riera al verlo._

\- ¡Solo bromeaba! – _Oboro regreso a recostarse nuevamente aun riendo y notando que el bebé dentro de ella se había tranquilizado._

\- Hmmp me hiciste recordar a Azura-neesan y sus comentarios raros.– _Takumi se acostó a su lado, aun viéndola preocupado –_ Si te sientes mal o algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que todo está bien.

 _Oh al menos eso era lo que esperaban._

 _Los rayos del sol aun no comenzaban ah aparecer, cuando Takumi se vio forzado ah abrir los ojos nuevamente. Esta vez no debido a sentir que le jalaban de su ropa como había pasado los meses anteriores, si no debido a que Oboro no dejaba de quejarse y gruñir quedamente a su lado._

\- Lo siento… No quería… - _La joven no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, parecía que intentaba contener alguna muestra de dolor. Takumi se sentó a su lado y le levanto con cuidado para acomodarla en sus brazos._

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sin duda no estás bien! – _Le miro preocupado y tratando de no comenzar a gritar para que le respondiera más rápido._

\- Creo… Qué el bebé ya quiere nacer… - _Comento la joven mientras se aferraba a la orilla de la yukata del príncipe, escondiendo su rostro de su mirada._

\- Oh…

 _Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada más, la sensación de que los segundos pasaban lentamente se apoderaba de ambos, y aunque Takumi le había escuchado perfectamente, su cerebro había decidido dormirse en ese mismo momento. El dolor pareció abandonar a Oboro por unos instantes, ya que se levantó un poco de su posición solo para observar que hacía el príncipe ante la información revelada. Pero Takumi seguía allí, sin moverse o decir algo. Tras unos segundos más, la joven sintió un nuevo ataque de dolor, causando que volviera a aferrarse de la ropa del príncipe, acción que por fin hiso reaccionar a Takumi._

\- ¿Y AHORA QUE RAYOS HAGO?

 _El joven comenzó a sentir un ataque de pánico. En ese momento, Orochi no se encontraba en la mansión… De hecho, sus compañeros habían regresado ya a su región original para continuar investigando ese misterioso reino de Valla, y actualmente los únicos en la mansión, aparte de los niños y los sirvientes, eran: él, Oboro y un no muy contento Jacob, a quien Corrin había pedido que se quedara por si Takumi necesitaba ayuda con algo. Su hijo sí que había elegido el momento menos oportuno para nacer._

\- ¿Qué haría Orochi?... ¿Qué haría Orochi? ... Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡Qué escribió Orochi en esa maldita libreta! Quizás había algo cerca de la regla 28… O la 41… O más por el final de la 134…

 _Takumi comenzó a murmurar todo lo que podía recordar haber leído, intentando dar con algo que le sirviera, causando que Oboro le mirara con curiosidad, sin entenderle ninguna palabra de lo que decía._

\- Takumi-sama… ¿Estás bien? – _Pregunto preocupada al ver que el joven no hacía más que mencionar números sin sentido._

\- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Tú eres quien no está bien! … ¡ARG! ¿Por qué mi cerebro no quiere trabajar ahora? – _Frustrado de no poder recordar algo útil, tomo con más fuerza a la chica, y se paró al instante. -_ ¡Solo hay algo que se me ocurre hacer!

…

\- ¡JACOB ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

 _El mayordomo se levantó de su cama gruñendo, si no fuera porque corría el peligro de que el príncipe menor de Hoshido tirara su puerta a golpes, no se habría levantado. Dio una rápida mirada a su hijo que seguía durmiendo en la cama como si nada pasara a su alrededor, al niño sí que le gustaba dormir ya que ni los fuertes gritos del príncipe eran suficientes para despertarle._

\- ¿Se puede saber porque intentas tirar mi pue-? – _La pregunta no fue terminada debido a lo que vio al abrir._

 _Takumi estaba afuera de su cuarto con una expresión de dolor y pánico, su frente se veía algo roja, posiblemente por haber estado golpeando la puerta con la cabeza ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, era obvio que el príncipe no quería soltar a la joven que llevaba en brazos y que parecía estar pasando por un fuerte dolor._

\- ¿Qué dem…? – _Esta vez el mismo mayordomo decidió no terminar la pregunta, pensando bien en lo que diría, suspiro profundamente y reformulo su pregunta con más calma.-_ ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

\- ¡CREO QUE OBORO YA VA A TENER AL BEBÉ! – _Grito Takumi exasperado mientras aumentaba el agarre en Oboro._

\- ¿Y porque la traes contigo? ¡Lo que menos debes hacer es moverla!

\- Oh… Cierto… - _Dijo mientras disminuía la fuerza que aplicaba en la joven.-_ ¿Qué hago?

\- Yo que sé, no soy experto en el tema.

\- ¡Genial! No veo el motivo de porque te quedaste entonces. – _Termino diciendo Takumi con un tono cada vez más enojado._

\- ¡Lo mismo le pregunte a Lady Corrin e igual me obligo a quedarme!

 _Ambos suspiraron resignados. Su pequeña discusión no parecía llevarlos a ningún lado._

\- Debe haber algo que puedas hacer.

\- Puedo hacerte una taza de té, si es que sirve de algo. – _Comento Jacob bostezando._

\- ¡Algo que REALMENTE me sea útil! Debe haber algo que recuerdes de cuando nació tu hijo, lo que sea. – _Insistió de nuevo Takumi, su expresión mostrando una preocupación y desconcierto que seguramente nadie le había visto antes._

\- Dudo que te pueda ser de utilidad alguna, lo mejor sería que alguien fuera a buscar ayuda.

\- Ahí que comunicarnos con Orochi… ¡Iré a pedir que la busquen! – _Takumi se dio la vuelta e intento correr por el pasillo, pero Jacob había sujetado la parte de atrás de su yukata, impidiéndole avanzar._

\- ¿Qué no te dije que no debes moverla tanto? - _Le reprimió señalándole a la joven que llevaba en brazos._

\- ¡Rayos! – _Rápidamente, el príncipe dejo a Oboro en manos de un confundido Jacob y salió corriendo por el pasillo._

 _-_ Y hubiera sido más fácil que me pidiera que YO fuera a buscar ayuda. – _Comento el mayordomo volteando a ver a la joven en sus brazos._

\- Lo dices como si no hubieras notado ya… Que vuelve todo más complicado. – _Le respondió Oboro con una ligera risa que logro forzar entre el dolor._

 _A Takumi le llevo un rato lograr despertar a alguno de los empleados para enviarlo en la búsqueda de su familia y de Orochi, la mayoría parecían más dormidos que despiertos, pero no era nada que una amenaza de terminar llenos de flechas no pudiera arreglar._

 _Con la ayuda en camino, el príncipe regreso a la habitación del mayordomo, solo para encontrar a uno de los sirvientes cuidando de un dormido Dwyer. Considerando que no sería buena idea buscarlo a gritos, recorrió los pasillos de la mansión buscando a donde había llevado el mayordomo a su esposa._

 _Siguiendo lo más lógico se regresó a su cuarto, pero lo encontró vacío. Reviso los cuartos más cercanos, la sala principal, el comedor e incluso por más tonto que pareciera hasta en la cocina, sin suerte alguna. Comenzando a desesperarse regreso a la sala principal, solo para caer en cuenta que había 2 cuartos que no había revisado aun: El que compartían Hinoka y Leo, y el de los niños. Sus sobrinos estaban en uno de esos cuartos junto con los encargados que los cuidaban, y a Forrest lo mantenían en el cuarto de sus padres, pero como dudaba que Jacob fuera tan mala persona como para llevar a Oboro a los establos y seguro no se atrevería a llevarla a donde estaban los demás niños, decidió ir primero a buscar al cuarto de su hermana._

\- Ya nos preguntábamos dónde estabas.- _Le respondió el mayordomo tras abrirle la puerta y dejarle entrar._

\- ¡Pues yo debería decir lo mismo! ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Creí que la llevarías a mi cuarto! – _Pregunto mientras movía algunos de los Libros que Leo había dejado esparcidos por el cuarto._ \- ¿Y dónde está Forrest? ¿No lo despertaste verdad? ¡Con lo estricto que es Leo sobre sus horarios de descanso, me mataría si llegara a saber que el niño no está durmiendo lo necesario! ¿Y porque no me respondes?

\- … - _Jacob le dirigió a Oboro una mirada que claramente decía ¿Cómo lo aguantas? Causando que la joven riera un poco. –_ Podría contestarte ¡Si pudieras callarte!

 _Oboro suspiro, Takumi y Jacob se quedaron viendo con un obvio deseo de atacarse el uno al otro, y estaba segura, que a diferencia de Leo que solía hacer enojar a Takumi y pelearse con él a manera de juego, el mayordomo no dudaría en atacar con todas sus fuerzas al príncipe, y lo que menos necesitaba la joven era que su esposo terminara inconsciente en esos momentos._

 _-_ Uh, bebé en camino ¿Recuerdan? … ¡Urgh! – _Oboro volvió a sentir un nuevo dolor en la parte baja del estómago, causando que Takumi se olvidara de su deseo de golpear a Jacob y se sentara junto a ella._

\- Uno de los sirvientes ya fue a buscar a los demás, espero que no tarde. – _Se giró un poco para ver a Jacob. -_ ¿Por qué se vinieron aquí?

\- La altura de la cama es mejor para trabajar que el estar a la altura del piso. Y esta era la única habitación abierta con una cama, aparte de la mía obviamente, pero la mía ya está ocupada con Dwyer y no creo que haya nada en el mundo que lo despierte… Ni siquiera tus gritos le hicieron moverse de su lugar.

 _-_ ¿Y dónde está Forrest?

\- Le pedí a uno de los encargados que lo llevaran al cuarto con los otros niños.- L _e respondió Jacob bostezando._

\- Oh bien… ¿Y ninguno de ellos puede ayudarnos? Tantos sirvientes en esta mansión y ninguno está haciendo algo útil.

\- Ninguno de ellos sabe qué hacer en estos caso.- _Aprovechando que Oboro aún seguía distraída por su nuevo ataque de dolor, el mayordomo se acercó a Takumi para hablarle sin que la joven escuchara.-_ La verdad mi lord, es que ninguno quiso ayudar, dijeron que ya conocían de sobra a Oboro como para intentar estar cerca de ella en estos momentos.

\- Recuérdame pedir una disminución de sus pagos.

\- Hecho.

\- ¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer?

\- De lo poco que se al respecto, si los dolores comenzaron hace poco, no se puede hacer nada más que esperar.- _Comento Jacob haciendo memoria.-_ Como mínimo debes esperas a hasta que los dolores sean más seguidos.

\- Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer… Si se pudiera apresurar el proceso…

\- La única forma de acelerar todo es…- _Jacob saco una daga de entre de sus ropas_.-Sacándolo nosotros mismos.

\- ¡IIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUG! ¿Estás loco o qué? – _Exclamo Takumi mientras empujaba a Jacob lejos de la cama._

\- Es obvio que no sabes aceptar una broma.- _Dijo mientras volvía a guardar el arma.-_ No seas impaciente y espera a que llegue el momento, de todas formas eso te dará tiempo a que llegue la ayuda que necesitas ,y ahora si me disculpas, iré a traer lo que pueda ser de utilidad… Al menos que recapacites en sacarlo tú mismo.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - _Una vez que Jacob saliera riéndose de la habitación, Takumi volvió a sentarse a lado de Oboro. Lo mejor sería esperar tranquilamente antes de que al mayordomo se le ocurriera otra broma parecida._

…

 _Ahora comprendía porque Orochi le había remarcado mucho que trabajara en su paciencia, la espera y la desesperación de no poder hacer algo para ayudar a Oboro a dejar de sentir dolor, sin duda lo estaban matando. El tiempo no le ayudaba en nada, los días e incluso meses anteriores habían pasado volando y ahora que esperaba que el tiempo avanzara con esa misma rapidez, se le ocurría ir lo más lento posible._

 _Era realmente desesperante, principalmente teniendo a Jacob como única compañía en ese momento. El mayordomo solo le insistía que tuviera calma y esperara, negándose a buscar alguna ayuda extra y entreteniéndose en limpiar y ordenar el cuarto de su hermana. Mientras veía a Jacob sacudir la mesa de lectura de Leo, Takumi no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Corrin no había dejado mejor a Orochi. Cansado de no poder hacer nada útil, se limitó solo a abrazar a Oboro esperando que al menos eso le ayudara a relajarse._

 _Varias horas y tazas de té y café después, la puerta del cuarto, que ya estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, por fin se abrió de golpe dejando ver a las personas que esperaba._

\- Vaya, no esperábamos regresar tan pron-

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HAGO? – _Grito Takumi interrumpiendo a Ryoma y corriendo hacia ellos._

\- Pues primero calmarte. – _Comento Ryoma mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.-_ Espera, Orochi fue a buscar algunas cosas antes de venir aquí.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – _Pregunto Corrin mientras se acercaba a la cama con Oboro._

\- Como si algo me hubiera explotado cerca del estómago y el resultado quisiera salirse por la fuerza.- _Le contesto la joven con una expresión que indicaba estar aguantando el dolor._

\- Esa… No creo que sea la mejor manera de explicarlo…

\- Tiene rato diciendo ese tipo de cosas mi Lady.- _Explico Jacob a Corrin.- A_ unque ese seguro se le acaba de ocurrir. Por lo menos es mejor que cuando dijo sentirse como si un montón de wyverns hubieran hecho una fiesta en su estómago y ahora estuvie-

\- ¡Agh no me recuerdes eso! – _Le interrumpió Takumi rápidamente horrorizado._

\- ¡Buenos días! – _Saludo Orochi entrando al cuarto y dejando un par de sabanas y ropa en la mesa de Leo._

\- Creo que… No le veo lo bueno… A este día… - _Respondió Oboro al instante._

\- Ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo dentro de un rato.- _Orochi le sonrió, solo para ser recibida con una de las clásicas miradas raras de Oboro, lo cual le hiso sonreír aún más, ya que el hecho de que la joven intentaba aguantar el dolor que sentía le daba un toque diferente y curioso a su expresión._

\- Bueno, te quedas a cargo Orochi, por cualquier cosa que necesiten solo nos avisan.- _Dijo Ryoma mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Takumi._

\- No te vayas a poner histérico como cierta persona.- _Comento Hinoka a su hermano mientras dirigía su mirada a Leo._

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ya me disculpe por eso!

 _Los mayores salieron del cuarto mientras Elise sacaba a Leo. Takumi suspiro más tranquilo, al menos ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse de que Jacob intentara poner en práctica su idea de la daga._

\- ¿Ya están listos ustedes dos? – _Pregunto Orochi viendo a Takumi y a Oboro._

\- ¡NO! – _Le respondieron ambos con una mirada horrorizada._

\- Pues ni modo, porque su bebé parece decir lo contrario.

…

\- Leo tampoco es bueno que lo cargues todo el tiempo. – _Le reprendió Xander al ver que su hermano menor ya llevaba mucho rato sin soltar al pequeño Forrest.-_ Ni siquiera nos fuimos por más de 2 días.

 _-_ Lo sentí como si fuera más tiempo.- _Respondió sin desviar la mirada de su hijo.-_ Ya quiero enseñarte mis mejores ataques con magia.- _Dijo de pronto mientras levantaba al sonriente bebé._

 _Los príncipes se encontraban en la sala principal esperando a recibir la buena noticia, acompañados de Hinoka y Azura. Por un lado de ellos se encontraba la puerta abierta del jardín, desde donde podían ver a Corrin, Kaden, Keaton y Camilla intentando atrapar a sus hijas que correteaban cerca del estanque tras haber escapado del cuarto donde los tenían los sirvientes, era notorio que las dos niñas acababan de tener una repentina transformación en el proceso de escape._

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no le gustara pelear? – _Pregunto Azura de pronto, causando que tanto Leo como Hinoka le vieran alarmados._

\- Eh... Es una posibilidad… Supongo… - _Término diciendo Hinoka después de unos segundos de silencio._

\- Ya habías pensado también en enseñarle a pelear ¿Verdad? – _Comento Ryoma sonriendo, causando que Hinoka se sonrojara como respuesta._

 _-_ Recuerden que siempre deben ver todo tipo de posibilidades.- _Dijo Xander mientras veía a su hermano.-_ Los niños tienen sus propias ideas que quizás no coincidan con las suyas, deben estar preparados para ello.

\- Y preparados para correr tras ellos también. – _Agrego de pronto Corrin mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por su familia y la de Camilla.-_ ¡Especialmente cuando escapan de su cuarto!

 _-_ Veo que por fin les atraparon. – _Comento Xander sonriendo al ver que sus hermanas por fin llevaban a sus sobrinas._

\- Creo que lo mejor será llevarlas al cuarto con los demás niños, después de tanto correr seguro les dará sueño.- _Señalo Camilla al ver que Velouria comenzaba a bostezar._

\- Nosotros las llevamos, no sea que vayan a perder el momento que esperan.- _Dijo Keaton mientras cargaba a su hija y salía del cuarto seguido por Kaden que llevaba a Selkie._

\- ¡Recuerden decirles a los sirvientes que cierren bien la puerta! – _Pidió Corrin antes de que se alejaran mucho del cuarto.-_ Selkie y Velouria parecen coordinarse bien… Sera una lástima cuando tengamos que separarles.

\- Lo sé… Shiro, Siegbert y Shigure también han estado juntos casi desde que nacieron. Separarlos no será fácil.- _Señalo Ryoma cambiando su clásico tono alegre a uno más serio.-_ Solo 3 meses más, y aun no sé cómo reaccionara Shiro a tener que estar solo.

\- ¿Has tenido alguna idea de que harás cuando llegue el día? – _Le pregunto Xander con curiosidad._

\- Oh, Elise sugirió que nos lo lleváramos mientras dormía.

\- Quizás sea una buena idea.

\- ¿No notan algo extraño? – _Pregunto Camilla interrumpiendo su plática._

\- Muchas cosas, nada aquí se me hace normal.- _Le contesto Azura tranquilamente._

\- Me refiero a que todo está muy tranquilo aquí.- _Explico Camilla sonriendo._

\- Cierto, no eh escuchado ningún ruido proveniente del pasillo.- _Comento Leo mientras dejaba por fin a Forrest con Hinoka._

\- Oye si, ¿Qué curioso no? – _Dijo Corrin mientras se acercaba a la puerta del pasillo, intentando captar algún ruido.-_ Por lo regular puedo captar los ruidos fácilmente, pero no eh escuchado nada fuera de lo normal.

\- No lo había notado, creo que me gana más la sorpresa de saber que mi hermanito por fin va a ser padre.- _Comento Ryoma regresando a su clásico tono alegre._

\- A mí me sorprende más que Takumi supiera como tener un hijo. – _Leo comenzó a reír por su comentario, hasta que Hinoka le dio un ligero golpe en el costado._

\- Mira quien lo dice, mister "En serio puedo a-"

\- ¡Aaaaah no digas eso! – _Le interrumpió el joven príncipe, mirando a Hinoka con un ligero toque de horror y vergüenza.-_ ¡No le digas eso a nadie!

\- No vayas a salir ahora que tienes dudas con esos temas Leo, porque con el tiempo que has pasado con Niles, cualquiera diría que sabes más sobre el tema que cualquier otro.- _Dijo Xander viendo a su avergonzado hermano._

 _-_ ¡No es que desconozca del tema! … Es solo que dudo que todo lo que dice Niles sea… Cierto… Ugh, a veces quisiera olvidar todo lo que dice… - _Término diciendo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano, haciendo que los demás se rieran._

\- Algunos dicen que es mejor que aprendas esos temas de un conocido que de alguien que no conozcas.- _Le dijo Azura con su clásica tranquilidad._

\- Siento que hasta un desconocido explicaría esas cosas mejor…

\- No vas a negar que tú solo te lo buscaste.- _Comento Camilla mientras le daba una palmadita a su hermano.-_ Tú fuiste quien pidió a Ni-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – _Pregunto Ryoma parándose rápidamente._

\- Sonó como tu hermano.- _Dijo Xander confundido._

\- Si, definitivamente sonaba como Takumi .- _Agrego Corrin tapándose los oídos por el inesperado ruido._

\- Ok, pero eso es raro.

 _Ryoma salió corriendo de la sala, seguido por los demás. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Hinoka se detuvo, dudando si podía abrir ya la puerta, pero tras unos cuantos segundos de meditación, opto por abrirla. Si se hermano necesitaba alguna ayuda urgente, era mejor no dudar._

\- ¿Qué paso a… Aquí? - _El príncipe mayor de Hoshido se quedó confundido en la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso a los demás._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta por su mente habían pasado mil y un ideas de lo que podía haber hecho gritar a su hermano, pero sin duda lo que vio, no había sido una de ellas._

 _Orochi se encontraba riendo fuertemente por alguna razón desconocida. Elise estaba dándoles la espalda impidiéndoles ver lo que hacía, pero sin duda estaba riendo también. Sakura se encontraba aplicándole un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo a Takumi, pero era obvio que la joven no podía aguantar más las ganas de reír. Por otro lado, Takumi tenía una clara expresión de dolor, mientras que Oboro parecía intentar romper el record de pedir el mayor número de disculpas por segundo._

\- ¡Ta-Takumi-sama no era mi intención yo… Yo… No quería!

\- Descuida… - _Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa._

\- Oye, sé que brome mucho sobre el que eras tú quien iba a tener al bebé, pero ese grito fue demasiado.- _Comento Leo acercándose a donde Sakura terminaba de aplicar el vendaje a Takumi._

\- ¡Oh, cállate! – _Respondió mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro con su mano libre, causando que ambos príncipes comenzaran a pelearse._

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- _Pregunto Ryoma confundido al notar que Oboro se encontraba mejor de lo que esperaban._

\- Es solo que jajaja, Oboro mordió a Little Prince, jajaja.- _Comenzó a explicarle Orochi entre risas, pero sin detenerse en ayudar a Elise en lo que estaban haciendo.-_ En su intento de aguantar el dolor jajaja.

\- Que salvaje… Eso me agrada.- _Comento Camilla mirando a la joven._

\- Con razón no escuchábamos ruido.- _Dijo Corrin volteando a ver a una apenada Oboro.-_ Aunque debo decir que por alguna razón no me sorprende que lo hiciera.

\- Hermano, para ya.- _Pidió Sakura mientras intentaba separar a Takumi y a Leo que seguían con su pequeña pelea._ \- Se te va a volver a abrir la herida.

\- Si Little Prince, para con eso ¿O acaso ya tan pronto quieres convertirte en un mal ejemplo para tu hijo? – _Orochi se acercó a ellos llevando un pequeño bultito de sabanas en los brazos. Takumi se giró para intentar ver mejor, pero las sabanas lo cubrían bien y lo único que lograba captar era que se movía mucho.-_ Ahora tendrás que decirme si este día aún sigue siendo terrible.- _Termino diciéndole la invocadora a Oboro mientras dejaba al bebé en sus brazos._

 _Oboro no le respondió, parecía que sus palabras se habían perdido en su mente y al verse incapaz de decir algo, solo se limitó a abrazar al pequeño bebé que intentaba agarrar una de las orillas de la sabanita que le cubría._

 _Takumi aventó a Leo hacia un lado y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a lado de Oboro. Se quedó observándola, la joven era bien conocida por estar siempre haciendo expresiones raras, principalmente de enojo; pero en ese momento, su expresión era una que solo le había visto una vez anteriormente. Oboro parecía estar más en un estado de conmoción y alegría al mismo tiempo, intentando evitar soltar las lágrimas de felicidad que retenía, exactamente como el día en que le había confesado que la amaba y esperaba poder casarse con ella._

 _Desvió su mirada hacia al pequeño envuelto en las sabanas que su madre se había dedicado a hacer en sus ratos libres. Entre las sabanas sacaba sus manitas intentando agarrar algo. Sin duda se movía mucho, incluso más de lo que normalmente había visto en Forrest, pero si Orochi no había comentado nada, no había de que preocuparse, seguro solo era un niño muy energético._

 _Takumi estiro su mano y con uno de sus dedos toco el cabello del bebé. Mismo color de su madre e igual de suave, eso le gustaba. Sus ojos no parecían tener un color definido, ya había escuchado que el color solía aparecer con el tiempo, pero por lo poco que podía distinguir, probablemente serían un color claro como los suyos. Bajo su mano levemente hasta llegar a una de las manitas que el bebé movía impaciente, dándole la oportunidad de que se sujetara de su mano. En los días previos había dejado que Forrest se sujetara de él de esa misma forma, pero pese a que él quería mucho a su sobrino, debía admitir que esta vez la sensación era diferente, no había comparación en sentir la propia mano de su hijo._

 _De alguna forma era como si su mente no le dejara captar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podía escuchar el ruido e incluso podía quizás asegurar que alguien le estaba llamando, pero por ahora eso no le importaba, en ese momento era más importante dar su atención al pequeño bebé que Oboro le estaba dando para que pudiera cargarlo._

…

\- ¡Hola Takumi jr-sama! – _Exclamo un sonriente Hinata frente al bebé._

\- Ya se te dijo muchas veces que su nombre no es Takumi-jr.- _Le reprimió Hana por décima vez al samurái._

\- Jaja, Orochi dice que se parece mucho a Takumi-sama cuando era bebé.- _Comento Oboro sonriendo._

 _Tal cual como el día en que se habían enterado de la noticia del bebé, Hinata y Corrin transformaron la noche en una celebración y para sorpresa de nadie, Oboro insistió en quedarse en uno de los muebles del cuarto principal. Pese a que no debía esforzarse o moverse mucho, nadie se atrevió a decirle que se quedara en la habitación descansando._

\- Ne-chan, déjame cargarlo ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo? ¿Sí? – _Pidió Hinata impaciente mientras tomaba al bebé sin esperar una respuesta._

 _Hinata acomodo a Kiragi en sus brazos y se lo acerco a Hisame para que pudiera verle también. Mientras el samurái se entretenía llevando al bebé como si fuera suyo, Takumi se sentó a lado de Oboro para observar mejor, aprovechando el momento para tomar a la joven en sus brazos._

\- Ahora resulta ¿El niño es mío o suyo? – _Dijo con un tono de irritación, causando que Oboro se riera._

\- Ya sabes cómo es él.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco es para que lleve a preséntaselo a los demás como si fuera suyo.- _Explico mientras veía como Hinata llevaba a Kiragi con Saizo y Kaze._

\- Oh, tampoco es que tú pensaras hacer lo que está haciendo él.- _Oboro le dirigió una mirada a Takumi que acaba de poner una expresión que claramente decía que no pensaba ir de un lado a otro presentando a su hijo a medio mundo.-_ Aun no puedo creer que esto sea real.

\- Seee, si esta mañana solo nos preocupábamos porque los sirvientes se encargaran de cuidar que Forrest durmiera el tiempo exacto. Que día ¿No?

\- Algo loco, principalmente por la mañana…. Aunque aún lamento haberte… Mordido.- _Término diciendo con un leve sonrojo ante el recuerdo de ello._

\- Oh, olvida eso, ya se quitara la marca… Oh eso creo.

\- Y mantuviste la calma, al menos después de que llegara Orochi… Creo que eso debería agradecérselo a Orochi y a su libreta.- _Oboro sonrió al ver que Takumi le volteo a ver sorprendido._

\- ¿Cómo sabes de esa libreta?

\- La encontré hace tiempo cuando cambiaba las sabanas de tu almohada.- _Le respondió aun sonriendo.-_ ¿O prefieres que le agradezca por los consejos extras que te dio? – _Su expresión cambio a una más traviesa._

\- Ok, ahora estoy seguro que Niles es una mala influencia para ti.- _Le dijo tras recordar que la joven había admitido haber estado ablando con el ladrón. No quería ni imaginarse que ideas raras le podía haber metido el ladrón para que Oboro mostrara esa expresión al referirse a los raros consejos de la invocadora._ \- Acabo de recordar algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Orochi me había dicho que leyera la última página del diario hasta que considerara que era el momento adecuado.- _Explico mientras sacaba la libreta de entre sus ropas. La abrió en la última página y desprendió la hoja que estaba pegada._

 _La página era diferente a las demás, no tenía una regla escrita en la parte principal, ni tampoco indicaciones como las anteriores. Solo había un mensaje, no muy largo ni muy corto, solo conteniendo lo necesario que la invocadora quería expresar._

 _Tras terminar de leerlo Takumi desvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros que iban de un lado a otro de la habitación platicando y disfrutando de la celebración. Tardo unos minutos en encontrarla, pero por fin dio con la persona que buscaba._

\- Discúlpame un momento.- _Pidió el príncipe mientras acomodaba a Oboro en el mueble nuevamente y le dejaba la libreta._

 _Orochi se encontraba por un lado de la habitación con una bebida en la mano, observando como Subaki le enseñaba a usar los palillos para comer a la pequeña Caeldori._

\- ¡Hey Little Prince! – _Saludo Orochi al ver que Takumi se dirigía a ella con decisión.-_ ¿Ocurre al-

 _Su pregunta se vio interrumpida al verse envuelta en un abrazo del joven, sorprendiéndola por completo y dejándola sin palabras. Subaki le volteo a ver buscando una respuesta al inesperado comportamiento del príncipe ¿El rebelde Lord Takumi dándole un abrazo a alguien? ¿Acaso estaba próximo el fin del mundo? Orochi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de confusión del entrenador de Pegasos. Levanto un poco la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir a Oboro viéndoles desde el mueble frente a ella, la joven le señalaba la libreta mientras sonreía._

 _Takumi sin duda era pésimo para las palabras y era notorio que quería decir algo pero no sabía que exactamente. Pero ese no era un problema para Orochi, el conocerlo de por vida y haberlo visto crecer le había enseñado que el chico era mejor expresándose con acciones. Le regreso el abrazo finalmente. En ese momento su acción solo se podía resumir de una forma "Gracias"._

\- De nada Little Prince.

 _-_ ¡Felicidades, sobreviviste a la primera fase de la paternidad! -

Si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque has sido un buen chico y seguido todas mis instrucciones. Mientras escribo esto debo admitir que dudaba fueras a leer todo, pero hey ¡Aquí estamos!

No hay mucho más que agregar, sigue creciendo y aprendiendo como hasta ahora, ya habrás notado que uno nunca termina de aprender cosas nuevas, y utiliza toda tu experiencia para ayudar a tu hijo a crecer, para que sea una gran persona como tú lo eres. Por más difícil que parezca el trabajo de ser un padre ya verás que saldrás adelante como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, confía en tí mismo y en tus conocimientos, y si aún tienes una duda, no dudes en preguntar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con los demas.

Sé que ambas Lady Ikona y Lady Mikoto estarían orgullosas de tí si estuvieran aun con nosotros ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Fácil, sé que yo me siento orgullosa de tí en estos momentos.

Sigue adelante, nunca te rindas y convierte a tu bebé en una persona igual de única como tú.

~ Orochi ~

* * *

¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin pude terminar de escribir esto! Lamento la demora, pero entre problemas que hubo en la escuela donde trabajo y estar jugando Revelations, se me fue el tiempo de una u otra forma. Pero hey, por fin termine este capítulo! Como dije desde el principio, no me gusta dejar el trabajo a media y pueden tener por seguro que siempre terminare mis fanfics publicados.

Ahora ¿Que sigue? Pues bien, primero: No, este no es el final del fanfic. Bueno en realidad sí lo es, pero a la vez no. Quizas nunca lo describí como tal, pero el primer capítulo fue en realidad como una especie de prologo, y considero como primer capítulo al segundo que publique ¿Por qué? Porque es el que comienza con el mensaje de Orochi, y como ven, este capítulo termina exactamente igual. Aun falta un update mas, pero ese será como un pequeño epilogo, que espero lo lean para concluir esta historia.

Aun no se qué hacer después de terminar este historia, por lo regular suelo escribir los fics en base a alguna tontería que se me ocurra de manera random, pero de aquí a que esta idea llegue, puede tardar mucho. Así que si alguien quiere sugerir algo ¡No duden en decirlo! Tampoco puedo prometer que escribiré algo al respecto, pero si logro crear una historia en base a la idea, puedo intentarlo (Solo que no sea algo romántico o parecido, no sirvo para escribir romance por si no lo notaron ya).

Para quienes sean de Europa, espero disfruten la salida de Fates! Nos vemos en el último cap!

Adieu~


	7. Tiempo

**¡Advertencia!**

Decidi cambiar los nombres a la versión localizada, debido a que probablemente se me olvidaria hacerlo despues si no lo hacía de una vez. Espero esto no cause confusiones. Por suerte, muchos de los personajes no sufrieron cambios en el juego y tampoco use a todos los personajes aquí, por lo que los cambios dentro del fic fueron minimos. Aun así, espero no cause confusión alguna!

Todo el fic ya esta cambiado, igual le estare dando varias revisadas para asegurarme de que no se me pasara algun detalle y si... Tuve que modificar un poco lo del nombre de Kiragi... Y no saben cuantas paginas de nombres japoneses tuve que revisar para dar con un nombre que considiera con la idea (mas que cuando busque para la versión original)

Sin mas. Los dejo con el final.

* * *

 **.: Tiempo :.**

 _Para Takumi, el tiempo se había vuelto un concepto tan abstracto del cual ya había olvidado su significado. Años atrás, él podía intentar definirlo sin problema alguno, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que era exactamente, pero aun así había algo que podía asegurar: El tiempo era algo cruel y transcurría siempre de manera contraria a cómo el quería._

 _Durante el último año había aprendido que cuando quería que los días pasaran más rápidamente, estos transcurrían con lentitud, tal como esos días en que ya deseaba tener a su hijo entre sus brazos cuando este aun crecía dentro de su madre, esos días la lentitud del tiempo era sofocante, pero en cuanto el niño nació y Takumi estaba listo para comenzar a disfrutar el tiempo con él, entonces ahora sí el tiempo volvía a acelerar su velocidad, aun en contra de lo que él deseaba, y más pronto de lo que pensó, había llegado el momento de abandonar la mansión que había servido como hogar para los niños, teniendo ahora que dirigirse al Deeprealm que habían elegido para cada uno de los niños._

 _El único niño que se quedaría en la mansión sería Dwyer, ya que Jacob aseguraba que era imposible separar a su hijo de la cama de su habitación. Los demás fueron sacados a diferentes horas del mismo día y llevados a su nuevo hogar. Ryoma y Elise fueron los primeros en abandonar la mansión con un Shiro aun dormido y tuvo que pasar un mes para que Takumi pudiera volver a ver a su hermano y continuar la guerra en donde la habían dejado._

 _Takumi fue el último en abandonar la mansión junto con su familia, usando el portal que Lilith había abierto hacia el Deeprealm que Oboro había elegido para el niño. El lugar se encontraba lleno de montañas y bosques que rodeaban a pequeñas aldeas. Un lugar peligroso pensaban algunos, pero la verdad es que una vez allí, podían sentir un completo aire de tranquilidad y libertad, y para el joven príncipe que había vivido siempre bajo la presión de todo un reino, la guerra y las responsabilidades, ese nuevo cambio de ambiente le gustaba, era perfecto para que su hijo pudiera crecer sin preocupaciones._

 _Pero el tiempo era cruel, y nuevamente había avanzado a una velocidad demasiado rápida para su gusto, causando que un día se encontrara disfrutando de una tarde con su familia en su nueva casa y al siguiente se encontrara consolando a Oboro por tener que dejar a su pequeño hijo._

 _La primera vez que tuvieron que despedirse de Kiragi, habían decidido tomar el ejemplo de Ryoma de irse cuando el niño estuviera durmiendo, sería más fácil todos, o eso era lo que pensaban, pero la verdad es que no era así. El regresar a su universo original, tras meses de estar en los Deeprealms, no había sido tanto de su agrado como quería el joven príncipe, puesto que ahora cada día se sentían como una tortura para él, en los cuales solo podía pensar que estaría haciendo su hijo en ese momento. Lo único que le hacía sentirse mejor era el desquitar su frustración con cada enemigo que derrotaba en sus peleas y era obvio que Oboro hacía exactamente lo mismo._

 _Aun con todo lo que había vivido, Takumi logro encontrar días en los cuales alegrarse, y esos días eran los anteriores a las visitas programadas que hacían para ver a Kiragi. Durante la preparación a la visita, Takumi se encontraba feliz de que el tiempo volara, pero nuevamente al llegar allí con su hijo, el príncipe volvía a maldecir lo rápido que pasaba todo y sentía que esas visitas duraban segundos en lugar de los días o meses que eran en realidad. Sí, el tiempo era cruel sin duda alguna._

 _Para su suerte, su tortura había terminado antes de lo que planeaba y es que cuando menos lo esperaba, habían tenido que sacar a Kiragi de su hogar en las montañas y dejarle que les acompañara durante la guerra. Pero el tiempo ya había hecho de las suyas y su hijo ya no era aquel bebé que habían dejado o aquel pequeño niño de 5 años que visitaban, ahora ya era un chico que dentro de poco comenzaría a vivir su adolescencia, aunque claro, ese no era motivo para no alegrarse, y como Oboro le había dicho: en vez de lamentar lo ocurrido, era mejor alegrarse de que pudieran pasar con él los últimos años de su infancia y lo que le esperaba en el futuro._

 _Reunirse con su hijo había sido un evento que lo había alegrado, pero lo que sin duda había hecho que se olvidara de su constante pelea con el tiempo, había sido el final de guerra. Por fín podrían regresar a sus casas con tranquilidad, y aunque sabía que aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer para reconstruir sus hogares y crear una paz entre ambos reinos de Hoshido y Nohr, no podían evitar sentirse aliviados e incluso olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no le hiso olvidar a Takumi de un asunto importante: El cumpleaños de Kiragi._

 _El día había comenzado temprano para ellos, Kiragi había madrugado y por poco y despertaba a todos en el campamento con lo emocionado que estaba, ya que por fin podría celebrar su cumpleaños en tranquilidad con sus padres._

\- ¿No podías haber esperado mínimo a la hora del desayuno? – _Pregunto Takumi tras ser prácticamente sacado de entre las sabanas por su hijo._

\- Nu uh, prometiste que íbamos a pasar todo el día juntos y no quiero perder ningún momento.

\- Y yo no quiero perder ningún momento de mi hora de sueño, así que, hasta al rato. – _Contesto antes de volverse a meter debajo de las sus sabanas._

\- ¡PAPÁ! _– Kiragi salto sobre Takumi intentando hacer que se levantara nuevamente._

\- Ahora que la guerra ha terminado por fin puedo levantarme a la hora que yo quiera, no puedes negarme eso.- _Se quejó el príncipe mientras forcejeaba a manera de juego con el niño._

\- Pero es mi cumpleaños y anoche dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera.- _Comento con una sonrisa llena de confianza, la cual Takumi estaba seguro que había heredado de su madre._

\- ¡Rayos, no debí haberte dado tanto poder! – _Exclamo Takumi mientras se esparcía derrotado por toda la sabana, con un sonriente Kiragi sentado sobre su estómago._

\- Y ahora para que el ganador reciba su premio, primero tendra que ir a cambiarse.- _Dijo de pronto Oboro por un lado del cuarto en el que dormían. El príncipe de Hoshido estaba agradecido de que pudieran usar ese castillo que Lilith les había dado, en lo que planeaban que harían ahora que la guerra había terminado.-_ Ven aquí, necesito ver que puedes ponerte hoy.

\- ¡Ok! – _Kiragi se levantó y se acercó a su madre, mientras que Takumi aprovecho el momento para adueñarse de todo el futon en el que dormía._

\- Creo que cierta persona necesitara un cambio total de ropa.- _Dijo Oboro mientras le probaba un par de ropas a su hijo._

\- Pero me gusta mi ropa así.

\- Has crecido mucho últimamente… Dentro de pronto estarás a mi estatura. Ni hablar, tendré que hacerte todo un guardarropa nuevo.- _Termino diciendo mientras le dejaba en las manos su cambio de ropa._

\- ¿Y me servirá para ir a cazar?

\- Claro que te servirá para ir a cazar.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – _Exclamo felizmente levantando los brazos en señal de victoria._

\- ¡Eres tan lindo! – _Oboro abrazo al niño rápidamente. Takumi volteo a verlos cuando Kiragi regreso el abrazo a su madre, aun desde su posición en el piso, podía darse cuenta de que Oboro tenía razón, los dos estaban ya casi de la misma estatura._ – Bueno, ve a cambiarte mientras yo me aseguro de levantar a tu padre y ver lo del desayuno.

\- ¿Desayuno? – _Pregunto Takumi mientras se sentaba, llamando la atención de ambos.-_ Tu turno fue la semana pasada, no creo que te toque de nuevo tan pronto.

\- Le prometí que me encargaría de que pudiera comer lo que le mas gusta durante todo el día.

\- Pero anoche Corrin me dio la agenda de actividades de la semana y…- _Takumi tomo el calendario que tenía por un lado y lo reviso, en efecto, el nombre de Oboro se encontraba asignado a la cocina por todo el día.-_ … Acaso… ¿Modificaron todos las agendas sin que Corrin se diera cuenta?

\- ¿Cómo crees? – _Dijeron Oboro y Kiragi al mismo tiempo, pero era obvio que tenían una clara mirada de complicidad. El príncipe estaba seguro que probablemente en ese momento, Corrin estaba despertándose con la sorpresa de que la agenda había sido modificada._

\- ¡Tengo que apresurarme a cambiarme!

 _Kiragi salió corriendo rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Takumi incapaz de preguntarle algo más sobre el asunto de los cambios a la agenda. Volteo hacia Oboro para preguntarle sobre el asunto, solo para notar que ella se sentaba a su lado._

\- Oboro… ¿En serio ustedes modi-

\- Crece muy rápido…

\- ¿Eh? – _Pregunto el príncipe confundido._

\- Kiragi… Hace unos meses podía cargarlo aun y ahora…

\- ¡Ah sí! ¿Cuántos años cumple? ¿8? ¿9?

\- ¿Comó que 9? – _Oboro comenzó a reír.-_ Cumple 13.

\- ¿Tantos? ¡No siento que hubieran pasado ya 13!

\- Bueno, es que para nosotros fueron solo varios meses.- _Le respondió riendo._

\- Cierto… Después de todo lo que paso, a veces olvido cómo funciona el tiempo, o más bien, el cómo des-funcionaba.

\- Aun fuera de esas regiones, siento que el tiempo igual pasa muy rápido…

\- Lo se…

\- A este paso ya pronto tendremos que pensar en su boda, es un niño apuesto después de todo, igual que su padre.- _Comento riendo mientras se levantaba a tomar su cambio de ropa que había dejado acomodado junto a la de Takumi._

\- ¿Qué boda, qué? – _Takumi se giró rápidamente hacia Oboro que ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir._

\- Con lo rápido que crece no me sorprendería que eso llegara a ocurrir muy pronto ¿No crees? - _Volvió a decir sonriendo. Takumi no respondió, pero era obvio que ella no esperaba su respuesta, puesto que parecía más entretenida revisando la libreta que llevaba sobre la ropa que cargaba.-_ Creo que esto será útil para el desayuno.

\- ¡Ey! Esa es… ¿Cómo encontraste eso? – _Pregunto nuevamente el joven tras notar que lo que ella llevaba era el recetario que había hecho con la ayuda de Leo antes de que Kiragi naciera._

\- Takumi… Ya deberías saber que debajo de tu almohada, no es el mejor escondite.- _Oboro salió del cuarto aun riendo, dejando a Takumi algo confundido._

\- Mmmm… ¿Boda?... Ugh… Un momento... ¡No me respondieron lo de la agenda!

 _Después de cambiarse y darse un baño, el príncipe se dirigió al comedor. Kiragi ya estaba allí, platicando en una de las mesas con otros niños. Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías donde pudiera observarlo bien, pero no tardó en recibir compañía._

\- Buenos… Días.- _Saludo Leo entre bostezos mientras se sentaba a su lado._

\- Buenos días.- _Le respondió el saludo, pero sin quitar la vista de su hijo. Kiragi parecía entretenido platicando con sus primos y amigos._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – _Pregunto Leo tras notar que Takumi no dejaba de ver a su hijo que en ese momento reía junto con los demás._

\- Nada… Es solo que pensaba… En lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Oboro dijo que a este pasó, dentro de poco tendremos que pensar en la boda de Kiragi…

\- Oh… Creo que eso sería muy apresurado, si solo cumple… ¿Cuántos? ¿8 o 10 años?

\- 13.

\- Ah 13… ¿13? Espera… ¡Forrest también tiene 13! ¿Acaso debo preocuparme también por eso?

\- Según Oboro, Sí.

\- Le preguntare a Hinoka. Aunque… Forrest parece más interesado en mejorar sus habilidades con la aguja que el pensar en una pareja… - _Comento Leo meditando el asunto._

\- Quizás él aun no ¿Pero que ahí de los demás? – _Takumi señalo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los niños. Forrest se encontraba allí confundido sobre qué hacer, puesto que Soleil se encontraba sentada a su lado abrazándolo con un solo brazo, mientras parecía estarle diciendo algún par de cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar, pero como ya la conocían, estaban más que seguros sobre lo que la joven podía estarle diciendo._

\- ¡No! ¡No lo dejare irse tan rápido! – _Leo se paró rápidamente y se dirigió al instante a separar a los niños. Takumi se quedó viendo como Leo parecía estarle preguntando un par de cosas a Soleil, hasta que noto que alguien le estaba viendo a él. Se giró un poco solo para notar que Orochi le veía fijamente con una extraña sonrisa._

 _Después del desayuno Takumi no pudo tener más tiempo para preocuparse de lo rápido que crecía su hijo, toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde se había gastado en llevar a Kiragi a un pueblo que les quedaba cerca para conseguir material de cacería que terminaron usando al instante. El joven príncipe no podía estar más que agradecido en que Ryoma y Xander decidieran pasar el día sin moverse del punto en el que estaban y dedicarse mejor a planear que harían una vez que llegaran de vuelta a Hoshido._

\- Creo que con esto tendremos de sobra para la semana.- _Comento Oboro durante el regreso, mientras veía todas las presas de Kiragi, las cuales eran llevadas por un no muy contento Takumi.-_ Todos no podrán evitar alegrarse cuando vean lo que preparemos para la cena.

\- ¡Yo me alegro más de poder haber pasado el día con ustedes!- _Exclamo Kiragi sonriendo, logrando que Oboro comenzara a despeinarlo más de lo normal mientras comenzaba a reír también._

\- ¡Pues yo estaré más feliz una vez que deje de cargar todo esto!

\- Pero ir de cacería fue tu idea Takumi-sama.

\- Cacería si, el terminar lleno de la sangre de esto, no…

\- Te cambiare la ropa por una nueva.

\- ¿Y si se ensucia la capa de piel? ¡Recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar Hinata para encontrar una parecida!

\- Ah, seguro que se auto propondrá conseguir otra sin problemas.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo? – _Pregunto repentinamente Kiragi mientras lo veía con una expresión de preocupación, causando en Takumi una sensación de remordimiento instantáneo._

\- Eso, nunca.

 _Ahora Takumi estaba seguro que había 2 personas en el mundo a las cuales no les podría negar nada._

 _Después de regresar al castillo y de haberse dado un segundo baño con cambio de ropa incluido, Takumi se sentó debajo de un árbol cercano a donde Kiragi se encontraba con los demás niños y al verlo allí, volvieron a su mente las palabras que Oboro había hecho de broma por la mañana._

 _Kiragi estaba allí frente a él platicando, pero no con cualquiera de los niños, si no que platicaba precisamente con Selkie, Rhajat, Midori y Caeldori ¿Tendría que preocuparse por eso? ¿Corría peligro en que su hijo creciera rápido nuevamente por el simple hecho de que parecía atraer a las chicas?_

\- Uhfufu, conozco esa mirada.- _Comento una voz a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto._

\- ¡Orochi! ¡No me hablas así de repente cuando estoy concentrado! - _Alego el joven sobresaltado._

\- Era imposible no hacerlo.- _Le contesto la invocadora sonriendo.-_ Y bien Little Prince ¿Le diste un buen regalo al niño?

\- Pase el día con él.

\- Oh vamos, ese es un regalo que daría alguien que no sabe que darle.

\- Es que no sé qué podría darle, siempre que le pregunto dice que le basta con que estemos a su lado.

\- Podrias haberle dado un hermanito quizás.- _Sugirió con una rara seriedad… La cual desapareció segundos después que comenzó a reír por ver la expresión del príncipe, entre enojo y pena._

\- Y… No… Que… Ob… - _Intento hablar sin mucho éxito, haciendo que Orochi riera aún más. Su mirada se desvió hacía Oboro que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, platicando con Mozu y Serena._

\- No te pongas así, no es como si Baby Prince hubiera aparecido de la nada.- _Dijo tras lograr contener su risa, una labor difícil puesto que Takumi no podía evitar sonrojarse._

\- ¡LO SE! Me lo han echado en cara por los últimos meses.- _Respondió por fin, aun completamente apenado.-_ Solo que aún no termino de darme a la idea de que ya tengo a Kiragi… Todo ha pasado muy rápido.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, un día te cambio los pañales y al otro tengo que estarte enseñando a ponerle unos a tu hijo… Me has hecho sentirme como una abuela ante de tener la edad para convertirme en una.- _Orochi hiso una expresión claramente falsa de horror._

\- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de esto? – _Pregunto Takumi repentinamente._

\- ¿De haber mantenido a Caeldori en esa dimensión por un tiempo? No del todo, se mantuvo a salvo que es lo importante. No puedo negar que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella pero… Su seguridad nos importaba demasiado, así como el que creciera la mayor parte del tiempo alejada de la guerra… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

 _Takumi se quedó pensando ¿Había algo de lo que realmente se pudiera arrepentir? Recordaba haberle dicho una vez a Oboro de que se quedara en los Deeprealm con Kiragi y que cuando esta se negó, le pregunto si no se arrepentiría de ello. También recordaba haberle hecho la misma pregunta cada vez que terminaban de visitar al niño. Siempre se lo había preguntado a ella, pero nunca se lo había preguntado a sí mismo._

\- No estoy muy seguro… A veces pienso que me alegro de haberlo mantenido a salvo, pero luego pienso en todo lo que perdí y en todo lo que Oboro se guardó durante este tiempo. Sé que la situación le afectaba mucho pero nunca lo expresaba como debía… Y Kiragi tiene algo que le ha cambiado por completo y es como si nada malo pasara a su alrededor desde que está aquí.

\- El niño tiene un carisma único, su felicidad es contagiosa.

\- Es imposible sentirse mal cuando está cerca, por eso me hubiera gustado que Oboro pasara más tiempo con él desde antes… Para que se sintiera mejor.

\- Pero esa es una personalidad que desarrollo por como tuvo que crecer, si los hubiera tenido a ustedes dos siempre, nada asegura que su personalidad fuera la misma.

\- Sí… Por eso no estoy muy seguro de arrepentirme. Las cosas pasaron por una razón, y supongo ha sido para bien… Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Todo paso tan rápido, y ahora ya no sé qué hacer.- _Volvió a observar a su hijo que seguía platicando con sus compañeras._

\- Es normal sentirse así, incluso si no hubieran vivido a un ritmo más rápido, es algo que de ninguna forma podrías evitar. Por eso te tengo un regalo.

\- ¿A mí? – _Pregunto confundido, era el cumpleaños de su hijo, no el suyo._

\- Sí a tí.

 _Orochi señalo hacia un lado, donde un montón de libretas se encontraban apiladas. Takumi se comenzó a preguntar porque no las había notado antes, pero fue interrumpido cuando Orochi coloco uno de las libretas en sus manos._

\- Creo que te serán de mucha utilidad.

 _Takumi observo el objeto en sus manos, era una libreta parecida a la que le había dado la invocadora cuando se enteró de que el príncipe sería un padre._

\- Reglas para la sobrevivencia a la adolescencia de tu hijo Vol. 1 a ¡¿123?!

\- Debes comenzar con ese, después que termines con esos quizás quieras pasar a este otro.- _Le comento sonriendo mientras le mostraba otra libreta donde se podía alcanzar a leer "Reglas para sobrevivir a la idea de que serás abuelo Vol. 1 de 385"._

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

 _El grito del joven príncipe fue tal que se escuchó por todo el castillo, atrayendo la atención de quienes habitaban el lugar. Todos confundidos sobre él porque Orochi se encontraba riendo junto a un Takumi prácticamente enterrado en libretas mientras este gritaba cosas que nadie entendía._

 _Orochi también pensaba que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, aun incluso sin la ayuda de los Deeprealm. Ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo tras haber tenido la suerte de haber visto crecer al joven príncipe, pero también sabía que debía agradecer al tiempo por ese mismo motivo._

\- Takumi-sama ¿Qué ocurre? – _Pregunto Oboro mientras se acercaba junto con Kiragi a intentar calmar a Takumi que seguía gritando cosas que nadie entendía._

 _No, Orochi no podía quejarse mucho del tiempo, después de todo, el paso del tiempo era quien terminaba formando a las personas, y causaba cambios drásticos si el flujo pasaba lento o rápido. Sabía que podría decirles cada mañana a Lady Hikona y Lady Mikoto de que Takumi había crecido bien y el tiempo solo le ayudaría a ser mejor._

 **.: Fin :.**

* * *

Debo decir... Que esto lo debería haber subido ayer, pero por culpa del trabajo no me dio tiempo de terminarlo y recien pude subirlo en este momento. En fin, con esto doy por terminado algo que debío haber sido solo un One shot y por alguna reazón ¡Terminaron siendo 7 capítulos! ¿El como paso eso? Pues no tengo idea. Y de hecho, este capítulo tambien debío haber sido la mitad de lo que fue, no se de donde alcanso a salir para tanto... y siento que podía haber continuado aun mas.

Al pobre Takumi le tocara leer toda la "Enciclopedia de Orochi" de ahora en adelante... No me imagino como sera su reacción el día en que Kiragi le llegue a decir "Voy a casarme!" haha... Aunque en el juego uno puede convertirlo en abuelo cuando el pobre no tiene mas de 20 años, que locura, esos Deeprealm realmente juegan feo con el tiempo xD.

Espero les haya gustado todo en general, ya que esto es el primer fic que escribo sobre los personajes de Fire Emblem, siendo lo que me complico mas, el hecho de comenzar a escribirlo antes de que el juego saliera en ingles, por lo que quizas la idea que tengo de los personajes es algo diferente a lo que terminaron siendo, solo espero no haberlos modificado tanto.

Agradesco muhco a quienes lo leyeran de principio a fin y por los comentarios que enviaron principalmente. Por cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden enviar un mensaje, ya sea sugerencia (solo recuerden que no escribo nada de romance, pero si algun día se despiertan con una idea sin sentido, pueden sugerirla y haber si se ocurre algo) o solo para saludar, cualquiera es recivida.

¡Hasta otra!

 **Adieu~**


End file.
